Neo Sage Hokage
by TAV69
Summary: What happens when Naruto as a child is saved by the eternal genin Kosuke Maruboshi and takes him under his wing. How will Naruto change and surpasses everyone who have come before? New teacher, New teammates and a different shinobi overall.
1. Chapter - 1 Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

HEY GUYS. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I HAVE INCORPORATED LOTS OF CHANGES. THERE IS GOING TO BE NO SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS, SO NATURALLY, THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE INDRA AND ASURA OTSUTSUKI. PERSONALLY, I HATED THAT WHOLE BACKSTORY AND SO I AM REMOVING IT FROM THIS FANFICTION. THERE IS ALSO NO JUUBI IN THIS STORY EITHER. THE TAILED-BEAST ARE PRESENT IN THIS STORY.

THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE ANY THIRD SHINOBI WORLD WAR. WHOEVER BECAME FAMOUS DURING THAT TIME ARE STILL GOING TO BE FAMOUS BECAUSE OF SHORT SKIRMISHES CONSTANTLY HAPPENING BETWEEN THE FIVE VILLAGERS. SO, A LOT OF CHARACTERS WHO WERE INITIALLY DEAD IN THE ANIME/MANGA ARE GOING TO BE ALIVE. THE UCHIHA AND THE SENJU CLAN ARE STILL PRESENT IN THIS STORY BUT THEY ARE NOT THE DESCENDANTS AND ALL THAT STUFF. THEY ARE JUST TWO NORMAL CLANS FIGHTING FOR SURVIVAL.

ALSO, THE CLANS WHICH ARE USUALLY DEAD/ EXTINCT ARE ALL ALIVE AND SOME THE CLANS ARE DISPERSED ALL THROUGHOUT THE HIDDEN VILLAGES. SO, THERE WILL BE LOT OF CHANGES ON THAT FRONT. ON THE WHOLE, THE ENTIRE HISTORY OF THE SHINOBI WORLD WILL DIFFER IN THIS STORY.

NARUTO DOESN'T HAVE WHISKERS IN THIS STORY AND IT ONLY APPEARS WHEN USE THE KYUUBI CHAKRA.

I ALWAYS THOUGHT HOW NARUTO WOULD HAVE GROWN IF HE WAS BROUGHT UP UNDER BETTER CIRCUMSTANCES, BETTER TEAMMATES, BETTER TEACHERS, OVERALL BETTER PEOPLE AROUND HIM. I ALSO WONDERED HOW IT WOULD BE IF ALL THE VILLAGES ARE MORE OR LESS THE SAME IN POPULATION, MILITARY AND ECONOMY AND HOW IT WOULD AFFECT THE SHINOBI WORLD AS A WHOLE. THIS FANFICTION FITS ONE IDEA OF WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED NARUTO SHOULD BE.

HOPEFULLY, YOU WILL ENJOY MY TAKE ON WHAT THE SHINOBI WORLD SHOULD BE. IF YOU HAVE ANY GOOD SUGGESTION PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL INCORPORATE IT IF WORKS WELL IN THIS STORY. THE PAIRINGS ARE STILL UNDECIDED SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS. NARUTO IS NOT GODLIKE IN THIS FANFIC.


	2. Chapter - 2 Introduction

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2 Introduction

Nobody knows who created chakra and how it came about. The only thing shinobi knew that they always had chakra within them and after becoming men from apes they started to search for different ways to make their life easier. They accidentally stumbled upon chakra when a group of people started meditating to generate heat and not to think about the predicament they were in because they were trapped in an ice cave and there was a blizzard outside. They used accidentally used chakra for surviving. After they survived each of these group of people went to different parts of the world to spread their knowledge they have gained. It's not just these people.

Lots of other people who were also in a similar predicament such as this also found chakra. One thing led to another and almost all of the people in the world were using chakra for simple life purposes. Till date, no one knows who was the first person to access chakra.

As the man started evolving, their life became even more complex. They created science, mathematics, arts to understand how nature works and how it will benefit them in the long run. Humans started using chakra for survival purposes but as man's brain evolved his understanding of chakra also evolved. Slowly they found that the chakra has a lot more to offer, so when they created science, mathematics and arts they were trying to use that knowledge to know more about chakra and its properties.

So for example when they found about crystals, the intelligent people also theorised it is possible for a person to create crystal/ use crystal using chakra and also use it as for survival purposes (Attack and Defence) against animals and other humans sometimes. Then the five chakra natures Lightning, Wind, Fire, Water and Earth were found each person can utilise one or even two (if the person is really skilled) chakra natures.

After finding out their chakra natures in every town and village people started forming into groups based on their chakra so that they can improve on their abilities separately and also their chakra natures. At the same time, few anomalies were happening all around the world where the intelligent people didn't have the answer at that point in time.

People with strange abilities were also cropping up all over the place. Some people had their eyes changed when they passed a certain threshold. Some became red and produced illusions and some already had white eyes when they were born and those have the ability to see the chakra flow of the body. Then there were also other groups of people having unique abilities such as controlling the shadow or controlling bugs. Like that many types of people appeared all over the world.

They intelligent group of people did extensive research for a long period of time and they gave two extra classifications and named them as Yin release and Yang release. Yin release is based on the spiritual energy that governs the imagination and is created by altering the ratio of physical and spiritual energy in favour of the latter, whereas yang energy is based on the spiritual energy that governs the vitality and is created by altering the ratio of physical and spiritual energy in favour of the former.

They also coined the term Kekkei Genkai which denotes abilities passed down genetically within specific plans and also people who combined two nature releases into forming a new one. As humans progressed so did chakra and its properties, the intelligent group of people were always present when new things came forward and they were also the one who coined all the terms used in the shinobi world today.

The intelligent group have always been people from all clans and shinobi who have given their inputs to shape the shinobi world and as such there are no founders and there is no specific origin for this group. Every generation of people from all parts of the world joins this group.

The shinobi also started including all the martial arts forms with chakra and this enhanced their repertoire of ninjutsu overall. For example Kenjutsu, Taijutsu etc….

There was a group of people called Uzumaki and their primary focus was Fuinjutsu (the art of sealing). Initially, the other clans and shinobi didn't think highly of them and their specialisation but over the years the Uzumaki and their fuinjutsu became so renowned throughout the world.

There were another group of people called samurai who predominantly used swords. They have always favoured the way of the sword. They made an oath that all samurai will be using chakra to enhance their weapons and will not go into the elemental natures. As such they are always considered as neutral and other shinobi respect their opinion if there any disputes between them.

The other anomaly which happened was that even the animals have also found a way to access but in a small quantity. Due to chakra, some animals have even developed speech and also learned all chakra related stuff that humans have also learned. They also developed fuinjutsu and decided to live in a separate dimension. Over time they started helping humans as summon animals.

There were a select group of beasts, due to natural selection when they gathered chakra their innate ability opened up and they started gathering chakra more and more at an unusual speed. People didn't know about this because they were all in hiding and they were also pretty young at that time. As the years passed by, they kept on getting bigger and gathering more chakra which in turn lead to them being chakra monsters and having an endless supply of chakras. They became known as biju (tailed beast)

There were nine of them and each of them had tails also. For example, there was one tail biju, two tail biju and all the way to nine tails. Generally, when it comes sheer power the nine tails exceeds them all but the other beast can also win using other methods. They have developed human speech and also use chakra based attacks.

When the biju were in their adolescence stage fighting broke out between different clans and different elemental users. It was actually territorial but then it became personal to all of them. Except for the samurai and the Uzumaki clan rest of them started fighting. The reason is they wanted to prove that their elemental nature was superior but in fact, every element had their own weakness. Over time it became a war.

Lots of shinobi went to the Uzumaki clan for help as it will help them win the war. The Uzumaki clan knowing that if they join one of the groups the rest of the groups will hate them forever and if they don't participate in the war, all the other shinobi groups will kill them for their prowess in fuinjutsu. So they formed an alliance with the samurai stating that the samurai and the Uzumaki clan will protect each other in times of war and they will always be neutral. They also allowed people from their clan to join the other factions if they so desired, but they will not be allowed back unless there was extreme circumstances.

The other clan and groups accepted this agreement and didn't bother them anymore. The samurai reasoned with them by saying that each elemental nature group will have a separate land for themselves which will be comfortable for their chakra natures. For a short while, the war was stopped and each group occupied a certain position. The time before the war stopped was known all over the world as the warring states period.

The earth affinity people occupied the northwest and they named it as the land of Earth. The lightning affinity people occupied the Northeast and they named it as the land of Lightning. The east was occupied by the water affinity people and they named it the land of Water. The southwest was occupied by the wind affinity people and they named it the land of the Wind. The centre was occupied by the fire affinity people and became known as the land of Fire.

There were specific clans all around the world who weren't bound by nature affinities. The daimyo gave them freedom of choice wherever they want to go and settle. So each clan went to a certain area and also the people there in all the areas welcomed them with open arms.

After all the clans found their homeland peace and prosperity continued for some time. They build settlements around that land and each of them had a kage leading them. The first kage was selected through the population of his village and his country. After they build settlements they decided to name it. As each of their villages was thinking about what to name it, they got a message from the samurai.

The message said that each kage who have been elected will be the leader of that faction and each of their settlements are a village so they have to have a name which has the ending Sato. Each of them should have a symbol representing their village and they should wear the symbol or have it on their clothes so that shinobi can be distinguished. As such each of them named their village according to their terrain.

Land of Fire - Konohagakure no Sato (hidden leaf village) – Hokage

Land of Water – Kirigakure – (hidden mist village) - Mizukage

Land of Earth – Iwagakure (hidden stone village) - Tsuchikage

Land of Wind – Sunagakure no Sato (hidden sand village) - Kazekage

Land of Lightning - Kumogakure no Sato (hidden cloud village) – Raikage

The samurai gave the above message to all the shinobi nations and declared this the norm. Over time each country created their own uniforms with each having its own dominant colour

After a few years, all the kage had sent a letter to the samurai saying that their jobs only require fighting and for the safety of their shinobi and their village and not for administrative work. So the samurai proposed that all of them have a daimyo (feudal lord) to oversee the entire country and do the administrative work, while the kage is only responsible for the village. All of them agreed and selected the richest man in their respective country to be their daimyo.

The next few years the responsibility of the daimyo has increased, where they can even select a new kage if the previous kage has not selected one. He is assisted by veteran and influential shinobi on whom to make a kage, but the final decision is given by the daimyo. They have become one of the most single important individuals in the entire country and hold the highest degree of political power.

During the time of peace, the news about the tailed beast and their power spread like wildfire. As such, each village sent their shinobis to try and capture the tailed beast. As such lots of skirmishes happen because two or more villages will sometimes fight amongst each other for the same tailed beast and will lead to casualties. Slowly the small skirmishes escalated and ultimately led to the first great shinobi war.

The war lasted for a few years. After the war, the samurai and the Uzumaki clan called for the first go-kage summit in the land of the Iron where the samurai and the Uzumaki lived. The Uzumaki initially lived in Uzushiogakure, but fearing the other countries and after forming the alliance with the samurai they shifted over to the land of Iron.

[Go-kage Summit]

"Hopefully the summit will go well without any problems," said a man who was standing outside on the bridge in front of the gate. He is an elderly man who had long white hair, moustache and squared-off goatee. He wore a long-sleeved black outfit the shoulders on which bore a blue swirl. He's also carrying two swords behind his back and is also wearing a forehead protector with also has also had the same swirl which is present on his shoulder.

"I also hope so Ashina-san," said the man standing beside him. He is a six feet tall man with a short haircut and a French beard. He wore a purple kimono with a dark purple belt and bandages covering both his forearms with handguards on both hands. He also has a huge scar on his forehead. He wields a shikomizue (a Japanese swordstick) and also uses it as a cane for his blindness. Both of them were standing in front of the gate to receive the incoming kage. After a few minutes of waiting the first two people arrived.

One was wearing a dark suit which ended in the mask he is currently wearing. Over this, he wore a blue poncho-like haori with a thick white collar. He had black coloured eyes. On top of his head, he was wearing a green coloured hat with a kanji for wind written on it. Behind him, there was another one

He initially looked bald but behind his were locks of hair. There was a green dragon-shaped tattoo which was tattooed around the top head with a black claw covering his right eye. His attire consisted of dark-coloured kimono held close by a light-coloured sash over which he wore plain long-sleeved haori.

"Thank you for coming. My name is Zatoichi and I am the leader of the samurai. This here is the leader of the Uzumaki clan Ashina Uzumaki" gesturing towards Ashina. Both Ashina and Zatoichi gave a light bow in respect. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hariken and I am the shodaime Kazekage. This here is my aid Shamon Shirogane. Nice to meet you" said Hariken. Both of them also bowed slightly "You are the first to arrive Kazekage-dono. My samurai will take you to your waiting room. Please wait there while the other kage comes" said Zatoichi.

Both of them nodded their heads and went inside. In the inside were all sorts of huge carvings all over the place. The place was very huge and there were many samurai and Uzumaki shinobi guarding the place. They were taken to a room located on the right side of the big entrance. There they sat down on the bench where the two samurai were standing guard outside. "Did you know, Zatoichi-san was blind, Shamon?" asked Hariken.

"Yes, I noticed Kazekage-sama. He is using his chakra to sense our chakra and was talking to us like there was nothing wrong" replied Shamon. "You are indeed very skilled Shamon, but that's not all he was using all his five senses, for example when we went past him his nose shook. He was taking in our smell. For his lack of vision, he is using all the other senses to make up for it. He truly is amazing" remarked Hariken. "I didn't notice that aspect Kazekage-sama. It seems I have a lot to learn yet and yes….he is truly amazing." Hariken looked at him and smiled.

As before both Ashina and Zatoichi were waiting for the next kage. Then another two figures came. One had long black hair, long beard and a bristling moustache, wearing a dark coloured kimono with light coloured trimmings and he was also wearing a brown-coloured hat with the kanji for earth written on it.

The one behind him was entirely covered in intricately wrapped dark grey bandages with only his violet-covered eyes and nose being visible. He doesn't wear any sandals as the bandages cover every part of his body all the way to the legs. He wore a casual kimono. As before both Ashina and Zatoichi introduced themselves and bowed slightly.

"Yes. My name is Ishikawa Kamizuru. I am the shodaime Tsuchikage. This here is Mu Tsuchigumo, my aid and confidante" said Ishikawa. "You are the second to arrive here. Please go inside and wait while we wait for the other kage. My samurai will escort you to your waiting room" said Zatoichi. Both Ishikawa and Mu bowed and went inside while the samurai escorted them. They went to the room located to the left of the big entrance. "I wonder who came before us?" asked Mu as they went inside and sat down on the bench. Two samurai were standing guard outside the room.

"Well, …we will know soon enough when the meeting starts. By the way Mu….How is it going? Have you perfected your new technique" asked Ishikawa. "It's almost done Tsuchikage-sama. Just a few more days and it will be perfected" said Mu. Ishikawa looked at him and kept his hand on Mu's shoulders. "At this rate, you will even surpass me. I am sure your whole clan is proud of you, but more than that I am proud of you" said Ishikawa. "In the history of the shinobi world, there has never been a shinobi like you who could combine three chakra elements. You really are a superior shinobi and when your fame spreads all over the world you will be known as a Kekkei Tota shinobi….Now I am glad that when I die, I am sure that Iwagakure will be safe in your hands when you lead them as the Nidaime Tsuchikage." finished Ishikawa.

Mu became surprised at hearing this and said "Tsuchikage-sama. Please don't talk like this. You are still needed in our village and I have still a lot more to learn from you. If and when the time comes when I become Tsuchikage it should only be when you retired due to old age. I also want you to watch me become the Tsuchikage. Please don't say such things" said Mu in a sad manner.

"You will really be a fine Tsuchikage," thought Ishikawa as he looked at him and smiled.

"Now two of the five kage's have come and are present inside. I wonder who will come next. Want to bet Ashina-san" asked Zatoichi. "Yes…. I know your habit of gambling but can you please refrain from doing foolish things when the fate of the shinobi world is depended on this meeting" exasperated Ashina as Zatoichi smiled.

Chapter 2: Introduction Part – two

Ashina and Zatoichi were waiting for the other three kage to arrive. The next two who arrived were wearing the same green color kimono, blue color kimono pants but the one who was walking in front had a red sash around his waist while the other had blue sash. Both of them were more or less the same height.

The one behind was a fair man with short white hair and having three red markings on his face, one each under his eyes and one under his chin and having red eyeballs. The one on the front had tanned skin with black long hair with black eyeballs. He was wearing a red hat with the kanji for fire written on it.

After their usual introductions, "My name is Hashirama Senju, I am the shodaime Hokage and this is my brother Tobirama Senju. Thank you for meeting with us" said Hashirama as he gestured towards Tobirama. "Thank you for coming. My samurai will accompany you to your rooms and please be seated there while I greet the other kage" said Zatoichi. Both Hashirama and Tobirama bowed and went inside. The samurai were escorting them to the room on the left side beside the room which was already present on that side. (i.e.…the room beside the Tsuchikage)

"Please don't make a fool of yourself and behave more like a kage" scold Tobirama to Hashirama. "What the hell are you talking about, Tobirama? Here we have a chance to attain peace and I am so happy" said Hashirama as he started crying. "That is what I am talking about. I know you are happy so please control yourself. Appearance is also important you know" reprimanded Tobirama. "Okay," said Hashirama as he wiped away his tears. "I wonder who has come already," thought Tobirama as he looked at his brother wiping away his tears.

The next Kage and his aid arrived in a swift manner. The one who was standing in the back was a tall man with a slender stature with long blond hair worn in combed-back style. His face was clean shaven, didn't have any eyebrows and has small blue eyeballs. He wore a long-sleeved, high-collared, grey kimono which has a pinstriped pattern. Underneath he wore a dark green suit with a similarly coloured sash wrapped around his waist and a pair of sandals that reached up to his calves.

The one standing in front of him was also tall with black sclerae, no visible pupils and long black hair which reached down to his back. He wore the standard Kirigakure attire completed with pin stripped arm and leg guards over which he wore a sleeveless haori with ragged ends and a poncho-like scarf around his neck.

"My name is Byakuren Karatachi and I am shodaime Mizukage. This is my aid Gengetsu Hozuki. Thank you for having us" said Byakuren as both of them bowed. "You will be accompanied to your waiting rooms by our samurai. You will stay there until all the kage are assembled" said Zatoichi. The samurai took them to the room located right side of the huge entrance beside another room. (i.e.…beside the Kazekage)

"Did we find any users for those special swords Gengetsu?" asked Byakuren. "There are a few potential candidates but we are waiting for you to see them in action with those swords" answered Gengetsu. "If those users are indeed worthy to handle those swords it will strengthen our village even more. We would be the best Kenjutsu users in the entire elemental nations if we use them. My teacher said that those swords are mystical and those who can use them will be great shinobi. I hope he's right. I really wanted to see those swords in action" said Byakuren sadly

"Of course, Mizukage-sama you will see them, don't worry," said Gengetsu trying to lighten the mood. "Ah yes….if there are really seven users for each of those swords why don't we call them Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu (Seven ninja swordsmen of the mist)" said Byakuren happily. "That is a fine name Mizukage-sama" replied Gengetsu happily.

Both Zatoichi and Ashina had to wait for another ten minutes and just when they were about to give up two figures were walking up the bridge in a fast manner. The one in the front had dark skin with prominent creases under his eyes and having shaggy black hair. He wore a high-collared dark kimono-shirt, dark pants bound by a sash and a light coloured sash around his neck. He also wore small stud earrings. He wore a yellow coloured hat with a kanji for lightning written on it.

Behind him is another dark man with a broad flat nose and dark eyes. He had black hair and a stylised beard which tapered off into a goatee. He also had sideburns which curved inwards, just underneath his eyes. He has a white-coloured rectangular marking on his nose. He wore a long-sleeved dark-coloured shirt which opened to reveal the mesh-armour underneath along with a scarf hung around his neck, dark coloured pants and a simple headband.

My name is Sanda Hagoromo and I am shodaime Raikage. This is my student Inazuma Yotsuki. Glad to meet you" said Sanda. "Glad you could make it. With you, all the five Kage have arrived. Please wait inside in the rooms I have assigned for you. My guards will escort you there. In a few short minutes we will start the meeting" said Zatoichi.

Both Zatoichi and Ashina went inside first and followed by Sanda Hagoromo and Inazuma Yotsuki who went to another the room allocated right side of the big entrance (i.e... besides the Mizukage)

"How is the construction of the schools, hospitals and the other facilities doing Inazuma," asked Sanda. "Hai Raikage-sama. Before we departed the village I personally went and oversaw everything. It is in its final stages and by the time we finish the meeting and go back, it will be completed for you inaugurate it" replied Inazuma. "Good," said Sanda smilingly. "It was a nice idea you know, to set up all those facilities. I am very proud of you Inazuma for coming up with all that". Inazuma smiled bowed his head.

"I have finally decided. After I die you will be my successor Inazuma. I am sure that Kumogakure will prosper even more under your rule" said Sanda smilingly. Inazuma looked at the Raikage to argue but then smiled and bowed his head down in full swing. "Then be there to witness it Sensei" replied Inazuma. Sanda just smiled and put his hand on Inazuma's shoulders.

Zatoichi and Ashina went inside the big entrance to inspect the room. On the extreme right side, there were two chairs and behind that, the word Samurai and Uzumaki were written in Kanji. On the left-hand side, there was a table in the shape of a semi-circle which is brown in color. Behind the table, there were five chairs and behind those each of the five chairs, there were five big curtains all of the same size. The curtains had the kanji for water, wind, fire, earth, and lightning written from left to write.

Both of them smiled, happy with the presentation and sat down on their respective seats. Then two samurai stood on either side of them. "Please call Kazekage in first" ordered Zatoichi. The samurai immediately went outside. In a few seconds, the Sunagakure shinobi came in. "The Kazekage will sit on the seat assigned to him and his aid will stand behind him," said Zatoichi. The Kazekage sat in his assigned seat with his aid standing behind him. Then the other Kage were called in the order in which they had arrived. All the other kage sat in their respective positions and their aid standing behind them.

"As all the kage have assembled we will now begin the first go-kage summit. I am Zatoichi and this here is Ashina Uzumaki. We will be the moderators for this meeting. So let the summit begin" said Zatoichi.

"As I call out the name of the village the kage and their aid will introduce themselves. Then you will put down the hat on the table. I will call them out in the order which you all came in. First is the Kazekage" said Zatoichi. "My name is Reto and I am the Shodaime Kazekage" and put his hat down on the table. "I am his aid Shamon Shirogane," said Shamon as he came a little bit to the front. The rest of the kage and their aids looked at them.

"So the wind user Reto has become the First Kazekage. Not bad" thought the Raikage. "So he is from the famed Shirogane clan, the puppet-users," thought Inazuma Yotsuki.

"The aid looks more like a thug than a shinobi. He is quite scary looking too" thought the Hokage. "So he is the famed wind user Reto. I heard he can control the wind around him too" thought Tobirama.

"It's been a long time since I saw Reto. I never knew he had become the Kazekage" thought the Mizukage. "Shamon looks tough. I want to fight him someday" though Gengetsu.

"Hmm, I do hear his name a few times but this is the first time I have seen him. Not a bad presence" thought the Tsuchikage. "I wonder how my Kekkei Tota technique will fair against someone who controls the wind at ease," thought Mu.

"Iwagakure," said Zatoichi. "I am the shodaime Tsuchikage Ishikawa Kamizuru" and put his hat on the table. "I am Mu," said Mu as he came forward and glared at Gengetsu

"My predecessors have warned me about him. So he is the head of the Kamizuru clan" thought the Raikage. "This Mu looks strong," thought Inazuma Yotsuki.

"How long does it take for him to put on the bandages," thought the hokage. "So he is the guy whom I couldn't sense in that one skirmish" thought Tobirama

"So he is the guy Gengetsu talks a lot about," thought the Mizukage. "Next time I see him, I will make sure I kill him," thought Gengetsu with an angry expression on his face.

"Hmmm…" thought the Kazekage. " So a member of the Kamizuru clan who are famous for their earth release techniques, is the Tsuchikage," thought Shamon.

"Konohagakure" called Zatoichi. "I am Hashirama Senju, the shodaime Hokage," said Hashirama as he put his hat down. "I am his brother Tobirama Senju," said Tobirama.

"He is the guy who uses the wood release technique," thought the Kazekage. "From the famed Senju clan," thought Shamon.

"I would love to face him his famed wood release in a battle," thought Tsuchikage. "The fastest man in the entire elemental nations Tobirama Senju," thought Mu.

"So both the sons of Butsuma Senju are here. Fate works in mysterious ways" thought the Raikage. "His ideas about running the village are interesting" thought Inazuma.

"A very capable leader," thought the Mizukage. "This Tobirama is a formidable shinobi," thought Gengetsu.

"Kirigakure," said Zatoichi. "I am Byakuren Karatachi and I am the Shodaime Mizukage," said Byakurai as he kept the hat down. "I am Gengetsu Hozuki, his second-in-command," said Gengetsu as he came forward.

"The man who can control water without even using a water source. The famed Byakuren Karatachi is the Mizukage….." thought the Tsuchikage. "The next time I see him he's dead," thought Mu.

"He is the Mizukage now, how interesting," thought the Kazekage. "Genjutsu expert Gengetsu from the famed Hozuki clan," thought Shamon

"He looks so calm and composed. How does he do that?" thought the hokage. "The Hozuki clan. I have fought with them a few times. They were all formidable" thought Tobirama.

"Interesting….." thought the Raikage. "I have seen Gengetsu fight. He is a tricky shinobi for anyone to fight" thought Inazuma.

"Kumogakure," said Zatoichi. "Sanda Hagoromo, Shodaime Raikage yo," said Sanda as he kept his hat down. "His student and aid Inazuma Yotsuki" and came forward

"As expected Sanda has become the Raikage," thought the Hokage. "It was him during our battle against Kumogakure. He was the one planning everything" thought Tobirama.

"The level of control Sanda has over his lightning release is amazing," thought the Kazekage. "Yes, now I remember he was the guy who was fighting using a sword," thought Shamon

"Not a bad presence," thought the Tsuchikage. "I am surprised. I heard he is good at Kenjutsu but his body is a large build" thought Mu.

"Very menacing I guess" thought the Mizukage. "His combination of Kenjutsu and lightning release is something to watch out for" thought Gengetsu.

"All the shinobi present here today are really amazing. Each one is a monster" thought Ashina as each of them finished their introduction. "Good. With the introduction over, we will start the main topic. After the clan wars period, there has been a relative time of peace and prosperity. But each of the village wanted more power so they sought out the tailed beast" said Zatoichi and remained silent. He looked at other kage who also looked at him.

"The tailed beast are not something that can be captured easily, but all the villages sent shinobi in the hopes of capturing it. In doing so the shinobi from villages have clashed over who should get the tailed beast and in turn fighting each other on a regular basis which finally led to war. That war started six months ago and still continuing today" finished Zatoichi and he looked at Ashina who gave him a nod.

"To end this bloody conflict which started with the tailed beast, we of the Uzumaki clan along with the help from the samurai have captured all of the nine tailed beast" said Ashina. All of them had a shocked expression on their faces. "As you already we the Uzumaki clan specialise in fuinjutsu which helped us in capturing the tailed beasts. By the way, we also lot a few people during our capture and so it's not like we came out of it without a scratch. We are ready to split the tailed beast for a fee of course, to all of you only if you agree to stop the war effective immediately" finished Ashina.

All the kage looked at each other. "Kirigakure agrees," said the Mizukage. "Iwagakure agrees," said the Tsuchikage. "Kumogakure agrees," said the Raikage. "Sunagakure agrees," said the Kazekage. "Konohagakure agrees," said the Hokage.

"Okay good, now that is agreed, there is a condition before the tailed beasts can be given to anyone," said Ashina. "You should have told us before we agreed to stop the war," said Shamon. "That's right I agree with him," said Mu. "We haven't heard even the condition yet, why are you so fidgety? But they are right you should have told us this before," asked Tobirama. The other subordinates and all the kage accepted their head and turned their head towards Ashina and Zatoichi.

"The reason we haven't told you this condition is that we wanted to see whether everyone has the resolve and mindset to stop this war. We are very sorry for this treatment but we needed to know before we split the tailed beast" said Zatoichi. All the kage agreed to his reasoning

"You see there are only nine tailed beasts and even if we split the tailed beast, there will be one village which will only have one tailed beast while the rest have two. Out of all the tailed beast, the Kyuubi is considered as the strongest. So anyone who wants the Kyuubi will forego the right to have another tailed beast. Instead, the other villages have to pay an extra 30% to the village who has taken the Kyuubi" said Ashina. Everyone was very angry. "Can you tell us the reason on why we should give 30% more of the fees we pay to YOU to the village who gets the Kyuubi?" asked the Mizukage.

"As you all know, regardless of the number of tails, the beasts are formidable where they can destroy an entire village in a matter of minutes. Of course, how you use the tailed beast is up to each village but the village which has only one tailed beast is in an unfair position so we have decided that it is only fair the other villages pay. It is an equal trade" said Zatoichi

That is the condition. We can wait on this for a few minutes so please discuss with your subordinates and let me know your answer" finished Ashina. The other kage started talking to their subordinates.

"This is a valid condition. Hopefully, they accept it" said Zatoichi to Ashina in a low voice. "Yes, it was also not easy capturing the tailed beast especially the Kyuubi. I had to create brand new seals just to capture the Kyuubi" replied Ashina.

"But I know one thing for sure," remarked Zatoichi. Ashina looked at him in surprise. "The ones who are standing behind all the kage's right now are the next generation of leaders for their village. The fact that they are here today on this historic first summit means that even current kage acknowledge that. That is the reason that they were brought here today" finished Zatoichi and started smiling. "You might be right on that one" commented Ashina.

Chapter- 3 Introduction Part Two

"What do you think Tobirama?" asked the hokage. "It's a tough decision but I can see where they are coming from. We do have an uneven number of tailed beast, so I think it's a fair deal. Kyuubi has always been tough to deal with for all the villages, so then do you want us to have the Kyuubi?" asked Tobirama. "I am still thinking about it" replied Hashirama.

"I also agree with the decision Raikage-sama. It is a fair one, but are we going to take the Kyuubi?" asked Inazuma. "Actually, I wanted the Kyuubi and another beast also, but now I think I will settle for two others then" replied the Raikage. Inazuma nodded his head.

"Tsuchikage-sama," said Mu. "Mu, their decision on the Kyuubi was the right one but…. what do you think is better, the strongest tailed beast which we cannot control or two-tailed beast that we can control?" asked Tsuchikage with a smile. "Obviously the latter Tsuchikage-sama and I too accept the decision," said Mu.

"It does seem a fair decision isn't Kazekage-sama?" asked Shamon. "Any tailed beast I tough to control but the Kyuubi is the toughest of them all, so I agree with their decision on the Kyuubi and the fees we will pay to the village who gets the Kyuubi, by the way, I have already decided which two beasts we want, I think you also know Shamon?" asked the Kazekage smilingly. "Of course, I do Kazekage-sama" replied Shamon.

"It's a tough decision but a fair one isn't Mizukage-sama," said Gengetsu. "Yes, I did want the Kyuubi…. but now let's see who gets the Kyuubi and we will act accordingly?" said the Mizukage.

"Konohagakure accepts your decision," said the hokage. "Iwagakure too accepts your decision," said the Tsuchikage. "Kirigakure accepts the decision," said the Mizukage. "Kumogakure accepts," said the Raikage. "Sunagakure accepts your decision too," said the Kazekage.

Ashina nodded his head "Now that is accepted I have one more thing to say before with start splitting the beast. All the kage's and their aids looked at Ashina with surprise on their faces.

"You see during our capture, you guys might also have noticed this…each tailed beast has an elemental affinity" stopped Ashina to see their reactions. All of the kage had the same stoic look as before. "Not all the beast but most of them have some elemental affinity, so before you choose the tailed beast with the number of tails in mind you also keep in mind their elemental affinity. Mind you we don't know everything about the tailed beast so they might have an extra affinity. We can only tell you what we saw. As I announce each of the tailed beasts I will also announce their affinity for you to make your decision" finished Ashina.

All the kage's looked at their aids first and then nodded their heads in agreement

Now we will start with the Kyuubi which has the Katon (Fire) release. Which of you wants to have the Kyuubi?" asked Zatoichi "We will take it" said the hokage as he raised his hand. All of them were surprised including Tobirama by the speed with which he answered the question. Tobirama looked at his brother and was about to retaliate when he noticed that his brother was extremely serious about this. Tobirama nodded his head in acceptance.

"Do anyone in this room have any objection regarding this, even the aids can offer their objections. said Zatoichi. "It was a quick response but was it a wise decision? actually, I don't have any objections but do you think you can control the Kyubi hokage-san?" asked the Tsuchikage. Everyone looked at the hokage for the answer. "We won't know until we tried isn't Tsuchikage-san?" said the hokage with a small smile on his face. "Not a bad response hokage-san," thought the Tsuchikage as he let out a small sigh.

"So no one has any objections, the Kyuubi will go to Konohagakure no Sato and according to the agreement, 30% more should be paid for each of the tailed beasts you get, to the village who gets the Kyuubi. Is that clear?" asked Ashina. The other kage nodded their heads. "Then Konohagakure no Sato gets the Kyuubi and with this Konohagakure will not be eligible for any more tailed beast," said Ashina.

The hokage nodded his head in acceptance. "Then we will move on to the next one. Ichibi (One tailed beast) which has the Jiton (Magnet) release" said Ashina. "We will take the one tail," said the Kazekage. "We have always wanted the one tail and lots of our shinobi were lost because of it, so we deserve the one tail and also we have a great amount of experience with the magnet release so that is also not a problem for us," said the Kazekage sternly. The other kage also looked at him but no one said anything. "Then it's decided then the one tails will go to Sunagakure," said Ashina. The Kazekage looked up and smiled at Shamon. Shamon slightly nodded his head to congratulate their victory.

"On to the next one, Nibi (two tail) which has the Katon (Fire) release. Takers anyone?" asked Ashina. No one said anything. "So everyone was is waiting for the bigger number of tails, except for the one tails which were surprisingly taken by the Kazekage," thought Zatoichi as he smiled at the reaction. "Due to no takers we will push the two tails towards the end," said Ashina. Other than the hokage who had a surprising reaction the rest of them remained had their usual reaction.

"Next is the Sanbi (three tails) which has the water release, any takers?" asked Ashina again. Again no one said anything. "Wow…wow…. really?" thought Ashina. "How determined are these guys to not even wink for the three tails," thought the hokage. Even Tobirama raised his eyebrows to these proceedings.

"The Yonbi (four tails) which has the Yoton (Lava) release is up next," said Ashina. "I will take the four tails," said the Tsuchikage which surprised everyone because all this time the other Kage were silent and all of them wanted to go for the higher tailed beasts and now the Tsuchikage made such a statement it shook the entire proceedings. "I believe that we can bring out the Yonbi's full potential and we have also lost quite a lot of our shinobi in capturing it" finished the Tsuchikage as he looked at the rest for any objections.

"So it's decided that the Yonbi is going to Iwagakure," said Ashina. The Tsuchikage nodded his head.

"Next is the Gobi (five tails) which has the Futton (Boil release)" said Ashina. "We will take the Gobi," said the Tsuchikage again. This time everyone was even more surprised that the Tsuchikage is wanting the both the Yonbi and Gobi which also appeared back to back. "Are you sure about this Tsuchikage-dono. You can discuss with your subordinate and give us an answer" asked Ashina who was also surprised. Before he could answer "Is this all right Tsuchikage-sama?" asked Mu.

"Mu do you think I would make rash decisions?" asked Tsuchikage quietly. Mu became flustered and said, "Of course not Tsuchikage-sama, I was just wondering why to stop here when we can get the higher tailed beast?" The Tsuchikage smiled "Mu why do you think I bid for these two. Remember where do we live? In Iwagakure yes?" asked Tsuchikage and Mu nodded his head.

"We are surrounded by stones and on the back, there is a volcano also. The Yonbi has the Yoton release and the Gobi has the Futton release. It is the perfect condition for us to train them in" said the Tsuchikage. Mu widened his eyed in surprise. "By your expression, I surmise that you haven't thought of this. You see when we get a tailed beast it's not only important to get the highest number of tails but we should also have the right conditions to train them in. By this, we can also know more about the tailed beast since there are more or less in their natural habitat. As an added bonus if we combine four and five we get nine. So no need to worry" finished the Tsuchikage. "I didn't think of this at all. I still have a lot to learn" thought Mu as the Tsuchikage finished his explanation.

"We will be taking the Gobi also," said the Tsuchikage. "It's decided that the Gobi will also be taken by Iwagakure. As such Iwagakure are excluded from getting more tailed beasts" said Ashina.

"You are really sly one aren't you Tsuchikage-dono?" said the Kazekage, while the rest of them looked at the Kazekage. "What do you mean Kazekage-dono?" asked the Mizukage. "I heard that there is a volcano in the Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Stone) and with the Yonbi having Yoton release and the Gobi having Futton release you made a perfect play," said the serious Kazekage.

"Yes, what you say is true. We do have a volcano. Before taking a tailed beast we also have to consider if we have the required conditions to train them also. So I have given you all a valuable lesson" said the Tsuchikage as he gave a wide smile. The other kage just had the same expression as before on their faces

"That is very impressive," thought Ashina and Zatoichi as they slightly smiled when they listened to the Tsuchi kage's explanation. "Next is the Rokubi (six tailed beast) which has a Suiton release," said the Tsuchikage. "We will take it. It was always present in our country Mizu no Kuni and we did also lose our shinobi to it. So it's ours" said the Mizukage in full seriousness. No one objected.

"Then it's decided, the Rokubi will go to Kirigakure," said Ashina. Gengetsu made a small smile and the Mizukage nodded his head. "Next is the Nanabi (seven tailed beasts) which has the wind release," said Ashina. "I will take it," said the Kazekage almost immediately. "Can you handle two tailed beasts Kazekage-dono?" asked the Tsuchikage, while the other kage raised their eyebrows to this statement.

" I don't know much about the land of wind, but I know for a fact since you are living in a desert you are scarce of normal necessities and I also thought that you will take the Kyuubi because you needed money the most?" asked the Tsuchikage.

The Kazekage closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened it. "It's my time to give you a lesson Tsuchikage-dono," said the Kazekage. Tsuchikage raised his eyebrows due to that statement and Shamon became very surprised. "Kazekage-sama if you tell about that….." said Shamon with a worried tone. "They can do nothing even when knowing this and eventually it will go out so there is no point keeping the information hidden"

"You see Tsuchikage-dono you were right about the desert part. A long time ago, there was a fight between two tailed beasts in the desert. No one knew about this because it happened in the desert. The fight continued on for a very long time which finally both the beast gave up. One left the desert while the other stayed. The fight that they had was so huge and lasted for a long period of time that it changed part of the landscape of the desert" stopped the Kazekage as he looked at the rest of them who had a slightly shocked expression on their faces.

"In that huge part of the desert, there grows tree, plants and there are also lots of animals just like any of your village. So please for a moment don't think that just because we live in the desert we are weak in the economy. Actually, it is on par with all of your villages and just like you guys we also have our natural defences so don't even think about coming to Sunagakure to check out what I have said. If you don't know how to cross the sandstorm you will die. By the way, the two tailed beasts which fought for a long time was the Ichibi and the Rokubi" finished the Kazekage.

After a few seconds of silence "So can we have the Rokubi please?" asked the Kazekage. No one said anything. "It's decided that the Rokubi will go to Sunagakure and as such, they are excluded from getting any more tailed beast.

"Next we will move on to the Hachibi (eight tail beast) which does not have any chakra element as to our knowledge," said Ashina. "We will take it," said the Raikage. Everyone looked at the Raikage because he didn't speak for a long time and didn't ask for any tailed beat until now. "As you already know we have lost a lot of our shinobi in trying to capture the eight tails as other shinobi villages were also making their attempt to capture it…." trailed the Raikage. The Mizukage kept staring at the Raikage.

"Have we got a problem Mizukage-dono?" asked the Raikage. "Oh no at all," said the Mizukage after a few seconds. "It is settled then the Hachibi will go to Kumogakure no Sato" said Ashina. The Raikage nodded his head in agreement while Inazuma just stood there with the same expression as before.

"Next is the matter of the tailed beasts which have been the left behind. We will start with the Sanbi which has the Suiton release" said Ashina. "We will take it this time," said the Mizukage. This the Raikage looked at him in full seriousness. "Have we got a problem, Raikage-dono?" asked the Mizukage smilingly.

"No," said the Raikage. "Then it's decided. The Sanbi will go to Kirigakure and the Nibi will go to Kumogakure as there are no other beasts available and the only village which has only tailed beast is Kumogakure. Now I have few things to tell you all regarding the tailed beast" said Ashina. Everyone listened with rapt attention.

"The tailed beasts are kept in a cage which is protected by Fuinjutsu. It will at least last for a week before it is broken by the beast inside. To train a tailed beast you can't just train it like any animal or summon. It's not possible and will destroy the entire village if left unchecked. So instead of using fuinjutsu, you should seal the tailed beast in a child, preferably a newborn baby so that as the child will grow up he will get used to the potent chakra which resides in the tailed beast and will also be easier for him to use" said Ashina.

"What about the side effects or any other problems?" asked the Raikage. "What I told you now is just a theory, there might be a lot of problems for you to face. For example, the sealing jutsu you might use will not be proper or someone else might tamper with seals. There are a lot of problems like that but I believe that this is the best way. The child who holds a tailed beast is called a Jinchuriki (human sacrifice)", of course, it is entirely up to you to decide how you want to train them" finished Ashina. All the kage looked at each other thinking about what Ashina said just now.

"Each of you already has your own set of fuinjutsu so you can do your own set of seals, but to bring order to all fuinjutsu and rank all the fuinjutsu users accordingly I give you all these," said Ashina as he clapped his hand. Five samurai came in and then gave each Kage set of scrolls. A small scroll and a big scroll. All of the kage were visibly surprised by this.

"The small scroll is a storage scroll which consists of the basics of fuinjutsu. It is made so simple that any shinobi can learn the basics of fuinjutsu and over time become a master also. The large scroll is made from a complex set of seals where one can determine the level they are at Fuinjutsu. Similar to how jutsu are categorized according to ranks it is also the same way. Except with a small difference. Within each rank there are five levels to be completed before going to the next rank" said Ashina as he looked at the others.

"There is E rank, D rank, C rank, B rank, A rank and S rank, just like our jutsu. To move from E rank to D rank. You need to complete five levels in E rank to move to the next rank. So in E rank, there are levels 1 to 5. Once you finish level 5 you automatically go to D rank and the same for other ranks except for A and S rank where A rank has 10 levels and S rank has 15 levels" said Ashina. Others were very surprised by this development. "What level are you at Ashina-san?" asked the Tsuchikage. All of them looked at Ashina in intrigue. "I am S rank level 15" answered Ashina. Everyone looked at him in slight surprise but then went back to their usual reaction. "As I was saying you can check you ranks from the big scroll and there are also instructions regarding how to check your level and use the scroll. Consider these items as a gesture of good faith" finished Ashina.

The Raikage got up and bowed his head "Kumogakure thanks you Ashina-san for your effort to capture the tailed effort and also for helping us with fuinjutsu. You didn't have to do that but you did for all of us. Thank you again Ashina-san" said the Raikage. Inazuma did the same. Even the kage's and their subordinates did the same. "Just stop the war, which will be enough for me," said Ashina. All the kage sat down.

"Now I want all the kage to stay here while each of your subordinates will go to your countries, get the cash required and bring twenty people to help you move the tailed beast from here to your respective countries," said Zatoichi. All the kage's accepted this decision and spoke to their subordinates. They immediately went.

"I will prepare rooms for all the kage to sleep in for today," said Zatoichi. They stayed the night and in the next morning each of the subordinates brought in twenty people paid the allotted cash to both Zatoichi and the hokage. They took the cages and went away. "Hopefully there will be no more war," said Zatoichi. "I hope so Zatoichi-san, I hope so," remarked Ashina.

[Go-Kage Summit Ends]

Each of the villages focused on mastering their tailed beast so the peace lasted for twenty years. Another war erupted after all the shodaime kage have passed away. It was called the second great shinobi war. It also lasted for a whole year. Lots of great shinobi came out of this war from all the shinobi nations. The war was cancelled by agreement from all the five kage during the gathering at the land of Iron. This was the final war and there has been no more of them since then


	3. Chapter - 3 Meeting

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter -1: Meeting

5 years ago the Kyuubi (Nine tails demon) attacked Konohagakure (Village hidden in the leaves) and did considerable damage to the village. Fearing the destruction of the village, the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze used his life to save the village by sealing the Kyuubi into his newborn child Uzumaki Naruto and hoped that people would see him as a hero rather than a demon. After the Kyuubi massacre, the previous hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was reinstated as the hokage and told the people about the Kyuubi and the boy who contained it.

From then on fear took over the people and they saw the boy as a demon rather than its container. He also made a law stating that whoever speaks about the Kyuubi openly or tells their children or anyone about this will be severely punished. He made this law in the hope that the next generation of shinobi will not know about this and will treat Naruto fairly. Naruto was then put in an orphanage with all the other orphans and Hiruzen hoped that this will be enough to let him have a normal life.

[Naruto – Age: 5 – October 10]

Naruto wearing short orange pants and white shirt is lying on the ground battered bruised and having blood all over his shirt. (3 hours ago) Today is his birthday and the orphanage have kicked him out. So he is all alone, hungry and there is a group of people who are chasing him around and hitting him with stones and sticks and whatever they could find. Finally exhausted he fell on the ground.

Naruto started crying and shouting heavily, "please spare me I didn't do anything" but the angry mob came closer and closer to kill him. Thinking this is his last day Naruto closed his eyes and curled up on the ground when suddenly the angry mob started slowly walking backwards in fear. When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw a man standing in front of him.

That man is an elderly man with his grey hair in a short ponytail wearing a mesh armour under a short, brown, sleeveless kimono with a pair of grey pants. He is carrying a wok (cooking vessel) and also a ladle, and a sword sheathed horizontally across his lower back. The mob were in fear because the old man is giving out an enormous amount of killing intent

"Hey old man, why are you protecting the demon which killed our people? Let us get rid of the demon once and for all" said a man. "Yeah lets us finish him," said another and all of them started to talk. The old man closed his eyes momentarily and opened it "No he is not a demon, but a child who is being beaten mercilessly and the only demons I see are the people attacking him. If anyone of you takes even one step forward, I will start cutting killing each and everyone one of you. Got that?" and started giving off even more killing intent. The mob first hesitated and then slowly walked away from that place.

The old man turned around "are you all right little man" and asked the boy lying on the ground. Naruto first started shivering with fear on his eyes and suddenly fell down unconscious. The old man picked Naruto up and immediately rushed to the hospital

Naruto slowly opened his eyes "where am I? What am I doing here?" and started looking around. "You fell down unconscious and I carried you here. How are you feeling?" He turned his face to the side and saw the old man with a smile on his face sitting right next to him. Naruto with fear in his eyes fell down from the bed and went to the other side of the room. "Please don't hurt me. I didn't do anything, I won't do anything so please let me go….please…" and started talking with so much fear and his body started shivering.

"Look boy I am not going to hurt you… I promise… okay. So calm down and come here". With a smile on his face, he used his hand to tap the bed urging him to come forward and sit down. The old man with a smile on his face waited for 5 mins. Naruto slowly started moving towards the bed and finally sat down.

Suddenly his stomach started growling. "You're hungry aren't you?" smiling the old man gave the food to Naruto. Initially hesitant Naruto started eating slowly and then gobbled up everything fast. After eating they stayed still for some time.

"I haven't introduced myself, haven't I? My name is Kosuke Moroboshi and I am a shinobi. So what happened to you and how did you end up like that?" asking worryingly. "Um…..I was kicked out of the orphanage and was roaming around the streets for food when suddenly a group of angry people came after me and started hitting me. After running for some time I was exhausted and fell down…" said Naruto with a sad look on his face. Then no one talked. "Why…why did you save me Kosuke san? All of them in the orphanage and everyone in the village hated me. So why…..?

"Because it is the duty of a shinobi to help the innocent." Smiled Kosuke. There was silence again.

"What is a shinobi Kosuke san and how did you make the people go back without doing anything"? Asked Naruto with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Ha Ha Ha who said I didn't do anything. I did do something but you couldn't see it because you are not a shinobi yet…and a shinobi is someone who protects the village and its people from inside and outside forces using his life….."Then the old man looked at Naruto who was scratching his head "and he also jumps from one tree to another and uses jutsu to attack and defend"

"What is a jutsu Kosuke san?" asked a deadpanned Naruto. Kosuke smiled and immediately used the tiger seal to create a shadow clone

"This a jutsu/This is a jutsu, little Naruto," said 2 Kosuke at the same time. Naruto fell down from the bed in shock.

From behind the bed Naruto got up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Typical Naruto style)…there…are….2….."Suddenly Naruto put his head down and became silent.

"Are you alright little Naruto?" asked a worried Kosuke

"amaaaaaaaaaaaaaazing how did you do that? This is the coolest thing I have ever seen. Can you teach me….can you teach me please…?" Naruto asked fully grinning from ear to ear.

"This is the first time I have seen him smile and he's finally behaving like a child," thought Kosuke while smiling at Naruto's antics.

"Don't worry you will learn this technique and much more in time. So be patient." Kosuke looked out of the window "In the meantime what are you going to do? Do you have anywhere you can go to?" asked Kosuke

Naruto looked down for a few seconds "I don't know where to go and whom to talk since everyone in the village seems to hate me….." Kosuke looked at him for a few seconds and looked out of the window suddenly remembering the past.

**[FLASHBACK]**

**A young boy having dark hair and wearing a blue jacket and a mesh shirt underneath was seen crying beside a group of people lying dead**

"**It was my fault because of me they are dead" cried the young boy.**

"**Being a ninja means you risk death. It wasn't your responsibility alone" scolding the young man is a fair-skinned man, shaggy hair and red coloured eyes, having 3 red markings on his face, one on his chin and one on each side of his face wearing a blue with a distinctive white collar over a simple black suit.**

"**But Nidaime Sama, they died because I gave a careless order. I was only thinking of becoming a chunin and lost sight of what is important. So please let me be a genin till I die. This is my way of atoning for my sins" cried Kosuke**

"**You…..do you seriously intend to be a genin for the rest of your life," asked the Nidaime Hokage**

**[FLASHBACK - 2]**

"**You have done enough to atone for your comrade's death. Enough Kosuke, become a jonin" said the tan skinned, dark brown, spiked hair man having a goatee, wearing a light combat attire wearing a jumpsuit**

"**But sandaime sama I….." said the man who had dark hair and wearing a blue jacket and mesh shirt underneath**

"**Otherwise from now on, you'll only be assigned the light missions of a genin. As long as I am alive, I won't let you go to your death on a mission. If you are a hidden leaf ninja find your will of fire. Do not burn away your life senselessly" shouted the sandaime Hokage.**

** [Flashback Over]**

"Kosuke san…..Kosuke san are you alright" asked Naruto who started pulling his hand. "Yeah yeah I am alright, just thinking about something," said Kosuke

"I think after a long time of searching I have finally found my purpose in life" and started looking at Naruto intensely. He then put his hand on Naruto's head and started ruffling his hair with a smile on his face.

"Say Naruto do you want to come to live with me?" said Kosuke. Naruto looked at him for a few seconds with wide eyes and asked: "do really you want me to live with you?"

"Why not? I know a lot of stories and a decent amount of jutsu that I can teach you and you know you seem like a good kid and I also get lonely and….." Suddenly there was a huge cry and Naruto started hugging him tightly. "Okay…. Let it all out Little Naruto" and started gently soothing the crying Naruto

After some time, the crying stopped and Naruto was back to his usual self and started laughing and jumping all around the place and wanted to immediately go to Kosuke's house.

"Calm down little Naruto…. before we go to our home we have to talk to someone regarding this," said Kosuke. "What…..why… Other than you…, no one likes me and notices about me enough to care so why should we care?" asked Naruto angrily.

"Now now, that is not the way to talk. Actually, there is one person who cares about everyone in this village equally regardless of what you think."

"Who is that person Kosuke-san," asked the wide-eyed Naruto

"He is the man who is considered as the strongest in the village and is the current leader of the village. He is the Hokage" said Kosuke looking at Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Hokage? He is the strongest in the village? Stronger than you?" asked the wide-eyed Naruto. "Ha ha ha I am nothing when compared to him little Naruto and he has been leading this village for quite some time, you know," said Kosuke while ruffling Naruto's hair and smiling at the same time.

"Woooooooooooooooooow," Naruto thought while thinking how scary he might be if he is the strongest in the village

"So little Naruto, you're still tired right so why don't you sit on my shoulders and we will go meet the hokage….what do you say," Kosuke asked while at the same time carrying Naruto and placing him on his shoulder. To this Naruto just smiled like never before and started playing with Kosuke's hair

"A pure and playful kid at heart," thought Kosuke while jumping out of the window at the hospital and moving from one building to another while Naruto was having the time of his life while seeing all the buildings and enjoying the view and the scenery.

"So how are you holding up little Naruto? Are your bandages holding up? Is there any pain anywhere? Smiled Kosuke. "No there is no pain at all anywhere and I am really enjoying this Kosuke san" grinning widely.

"Is the hokage really scary Kosuke san since he is the strongest in the village" worrying Naruto slightly.

"Ha no not at all, in fact, he is very gentle, so don't worry okay" smiled Kosuke when looking sideways at Naruto. Then a few seconds of silence ensued

"Kosuke san do you know why they call me a demon?" asked Naruto when suddenly Kosuke stopped dead in his tracks and having a stunned and shocked expression on his face. After a few seconds of silence, Kosuke turned his head sideways at the village, "yes I know why they call you a demon" told Naruto with a worried tone.

"Can you tell me the reason Kosuke san" asked the crestfallen Naruto. Again a few seconds of silence "Why don't I tell you the reason after we have met the hokage, little Naruto okay?" Naruto said okay with a dissatisfied expression, after that they continued the journey towards the hokage tower.

After a few minutes, they came near the hokage tower. "Look Naruto that is the hokage tower and that is where the hokage resides" Naruto looked with awe at the Circular shaped building. It is one of the largest buildings in the village, towering over most buildings. There is also kanji for fire painted on the roof of the building. Kosuke let him down from his shoulders and observed his reaction

Naruto was stunned and didn't speak for some time. "Hey what are gaping like that for, come on let's go".

"Doesn't the hokage fell lonely living all alone in a huge house" asked Naruto as they were walking towards the door. "This is the place he works, not where he lives so don't worry he won't fell lonely and there are always lots of people coming here" as he gave eye smile towards Naruto. Naruto was soaking the whole atmosphere as he was looking inside, he also noticed the serious glade people were giving towards him and he immediately rushed besides Kosuke and grasped his hands tightly.

"Don't worry, no harm will come to you while I am here" said Kosuke while noticing the several glares people were giving the boy. They went upstairs and went to the door where few feet away a shinobi was standing there. Kosuke spoke to him and the guard immediately went inside, came back and let them pass though. They opened the door and went inside.

The first thing Naruto saw when entering the door is that there is a light skinned, grey hair man with wrinkles and liver spots over his face wearing a haori with a red, full-length kimono tied using a white leash sitting down in a chair and placing his hands on a desk where lots of papers and scrolls are lying around. He was looking straight at them. Naruto was standing behind Kosuke (specifically hiding behind his legs) due to fear and looking at him covertly

"Thank you for meeting with us hokage sama" Kosuke said while bowing his head in reverence.

The aged hokage looked up "No problem. I was surprised when the guard said you wanted to talk to me Kosuke. How long has it been since we talked and how are you doing?"

"It has been a very long time hokage sama I am doing fine," said Kosuke courteously.

"The guard said you bought a kid. Who is the kid and what did you want to talk about Kosuke" inquired the third hokage

"Don't you recognise the kid, hokage sama" and turned down to look at Naruto smiling "Hey come on, introduce yourself properly" using his hand to drag Naruto away from his leg and stand beside him.

"Good evening Hokage sama. I am Uzumaki Naruto and pleased to meet you" said Naruto meekly.

The third hokage looked startled, gathering his senses immediately rushed to the boy and hugged him tightly " Naruto my boy, how are you" looking at him again " why are their bandages on your face, what happened to you and why are you injured, who did this to you" and continuously started asking questions regarding health. Naruto shaken by this sudden closeness immediately rushed back to Kosuke's leg and started hiding.

The hokage looked at him first and looked at Kosuke "I will answer everything hokage sama" and Kosuke explained everything in detail from the beginning. "Damn it I should have put more security on Naruto, because of my carelessness…." thought the Hokage as he was standing near the window and listening to the story with an irritated expression. When he turned around he saw Naruto standing behind his chair and looking at all the photographs which are placed there.

He slowly walked towards Naruto, placed his hands on Naruto's head "what are you looking at Naruto" asked the aged hokage.

"Who…..who are all these people hokage-sama," asked Naruto meekly. To this the hokage chuckled "there is no need to be afraid Naruto, I will tell you who they are" and he grabbed Naruto hand and dragged him towards the extreme left painting where they saw the picture of a man with long black hair "That man is the shodaime hokage Hashirama Senju and is the founder of this village." Naruto looked at him with an open mouth and stared at him for a few seconds. Naruto then moved on the next painting where a man having white hair and marks on his face "This is the nidaime hokage, and brother of shodaime hokage, Tobirama Senju…he was also my teacher you know" giving a smile to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the second hokage and then at Hiruzen and started gaping at the aged hokage. Hiruzen chuckled at his expression and they moved along to the next photograph "That is obviously me…" then Hiruzen noticed that Naruto looked at him and that photograph with a confused expression on his face " in my younger days of course" said Hiruzen with a cough. Naruto looked at the photograph for a few seconds and then at Hiruzen. He finally smiled and nodded his head.

"Thank god he recognised me," thought Hiruzen with a satisfied expression in his face and they moved on to the next one. Kosuke was standing behind them and watching them with a smile on his face "Initially he was afraid of the hokage but now he is talking to him freely hmm…" thought Kosuke

When Naruto moved on to the next one, he saw a man with yellow hair and blue eyes. "This man is the yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze and he was considered as the fastest man alive," said Hiruzen while looking at Naruto closely. Naruto looked at the photograph and started smiling. "Why are you smiling Naruto," asked the hokage. "I don't know hokage-sama. When I look at this man I just feel like smiling" replied Naruto. To this Hiruzen looked at him "your son is really just like you…Minato" thought the hokage while ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Hey little Naruto come here" Kosuke called him where Naruto went running towards him. "Hokage and I have something important to discuss so can you wait outside for a few minutes?" smiled Kosuke. "Okay," said Naruto and went outside to wait while closing the door behind him

"Hokage-sama can you please send the anbu guarding you away, so that we can speak freely?" Kosuke requested. The hokage clapped his hand and immediately four anbu came in front of him in kneeling position. "Can you leave us, while we have something important to discuss….. and make sure no one disturbs us. I don't want to be interrupted. Got that?" The anbu with a unison yes immediately vanished from this place. Using a tiger hand sign he also activated the silence seal which are placed all around his room

"Now we are free to talk as we please" smiled the hokage. "Permission to speak freely hokage-sama," asked Kosuke which startled the hokage as this is the first time Kosuke has requested something like this to him. "Permission granted," said the hokage.

"I know you have gotten old but when did you go mad Hiruzen," asked Kosuke sternly. The hokage clenched his fists but controlled his anger. "What do you mean Kosuke," asked hokage with a serious expression

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LETTING NARUTO LIVE ALL ALONE IN THE ORPHANAGE? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IS LIFE IS? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN HE HAS TO GO THOUGHT EVERYDAY JUST TO SURVIVE? IS THIS THE LIFE YOU WANTED HIM TO HAVE? ANSWER ME HIRUZEN" shouted Kosuke from the top of his voice

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? AFTER THE NINE TAILS DESTRUCTION, EVERYTHING WAS IN SHAMBLES. I HAVE TO GIVE PRIORITY TO THE VILLAGE AND THE BEST I COULD DO WAS SEND HIM TO THE ORPHANAGE AND MAKING SURE THAT THE NEXT GENERATION OF PEOPLE DO NOT KNOW ABOUT HIS BURDEN AND VISITING HIM WHENEVER POSSIBLE. WHAT MORE CAN I DO? TELL ME? Hiruzen shouted from the top of his voice.

"The best you could do huh," said Kosuke in a low voice. After a few seconds of silence, he raised his voice "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THE THAT HUH. I HAVE NEVER SEEN A MORE IDIOTIC HOKAGE IN MY LIFE. IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT A BOY WHO HAS SAVED THE VILLAGE BY KEEPING THE DEMON INSIDE HIM? TELL ME HIRUZEN….IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT THE YONDAIME'S LEGACY? TELL ME…." Hiruzen looked at him in shock "you knew…?" in a low voice. "OF COURSE I KNEW. I HAVE BEEN TO NUMEROUS MISSIONS WITH HIM AND KNOWING THE KND OF GUY THAT HE IS, HE WILL ONLY USE HIS HEIR AS A VESSEL TO PROTECT THE VILLAGE. IS THAT WHAT THE SHODAIME AND NIDAIME TAUGHT YOU? ANY FOREIGN SHINOBI CAN COME, HENGE HIMSELF, GATHER INFORMATION REGARDING THE KYUUBI AND EITHER KILL NARUTO OR WORSE RELEASE THE KYUUBI FROM HIM. IS THIS THE LIFE YOU WANTED FOR HIM HIRUZEN. TELL ME." Kosuke was panting slightly after his outburst and there was silence for a few seconds

The hokage moved from his place and sat down on the chair behind the desk. "You are right Kosuke. Even though I did assign an anbu when it comes to protecting Naruto I have failed…and right now I am very ashamed of myself." the hokage replied in a very dejected tone.

"Tell me Kosuke what action would you like me to take?" asked the kage in a low voice.

Kosuke calmed down, looked at him for a few seconds and closed his eyes. After opening his eyes "I would like to raise Naruto and make him into a fine shinobi" replied Kosuke. The hokage looked at him with surprise

"Do you remember a long time ago you asked me to find my will of fire? Well….Naruto is my will of fire and I will make sure that the name Uzumaki Naruto will resonate all over the world." Said the relaxed and smiling Kosuke. Hiruzen looked at him for a few seconds and a small laugh ensured

"After all this time….glad you found it Kosuke…..Don't worry I will take care of all the necessary paperwork regarding Naruto adoption. From now on you are his guardian and is responsible for shaping Naruto's future" said the smiling hokage

"Hokage-sama I would also like to apologise for my outburst earlier," said Kosuke. The hokage looked at the window "No it's alright Kosuke…partly it's my fault also so no worries"

"When I saw Naruto getting beaten like that and they the way he reacted at the hospital…..something inside me just swelled up and became very angry. Again I would like to express my apologies hokage-sama," said Kosuke while bowing down

"Kosuke…..we are still friends aren't we?" asked the hokage in a doubtful manner. "Always hokage-sama…always…" smiled Kosuke and hearing this the hokage also smiled.

"If you don't mind can you bring Jiraiya back to the village? I would like to have a word with him" asked Kosuke and Hiruzen looked at him with a puzzled expression "why would you want to speak with Jiraiya"

"He is Naruto's godfather is he not?" smiled Kosuke. "How did you….."Asked the shocked kage.

"Minato being a student of Jiraiya and Naruto being named after a character from the tales of a gutsy ninja written by Jiraiya. It's not that hard to figure out you know." Hiruzen just laughed at this and said "you are as astute as ever Kosuke "

"One more thing Kosuke, the money you will receive for taking care of Naruto will be given directly to you and is your house big enough for two people to stay? asked the hokage

"Thank you hokage-sama, regarding the house, do you remember a long time back the house that I showed you after I bought it?" mentioned Kosuke

The hokage lit his pipe and started smoking "Hmm…..ah yes…the one with a huge training ground. The one where you said that you will move to that house only when you have a family…..is that right?"

"Yes, hokage sama. That is the one. That is kind of my dream home. Now that I have a family I can finally move to that place" said Kosuke with a contented look in his face

"I am truly happy for you Kosuke," said the smiling hokage "Do you want me to send a couple of anbu to help you shift all your stuff"

"That won't be necessary hokage-sama. I can do it by myself than you. By the way, does Kakashi Hatake know about Naruto's jinchuriki status and his legacy? enquired Kosuke

"Hmmm…..yes I think he does…..why do you ask? Asked the surprised hokage

Kosuke started chuckling "It's funny you know, that many a time I have seen Kakashi Hatake mope around the crematorium regarding his team and his teacher, but he won't come to the aid of his teacher's only legacy when it is required." To this, the hokage looked down in silence and Kosuke continued "It's really sad that some of our fine and established shinobi we have produced are such pathetic human beings. Don't you think so Hokage-sama? For example, Danzo, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kakashi Hatake …. the list goes on."

The hokage gave a heavy sigh "sadly…...yes". "Then I take my leave hokage sama. Thank you for your patience." Said Kosuke as he started walking towards the door, he immediately turned around "Hokage sama, today is Naruto's birthday so I was thinking of taking him to eat somewhere so would you like to join us" asked Kosuke.

"Yes…I am also starving let's go" said the smiling hokage who was walking enthusiastically towards the door.


	4. Chapter - 4 New Food, New Life

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter - 4 New Food New Life

Hiruzen used the tiger hand sign to release the sound suppression seal and exited the room. After a few seconds of walking both, Kosuke and Hiruzen walked for a few seconds before they saw Naruto. Naruto was in a standing position and suddenly came forward when he saw both of them coming towards him

"Sorry for being late little Naruto. It was a long conversation" said Kosuke as he was walking towards him

"So what is the result," asked Naruto eagerly. "There are 2 important things I have to tell you before we go okay? The first is….the hokage gave us permission for you to live with me" answered Kosuke before being hugged by Naruto. After hugging him Naruto was jumping up and down. "Now now I haven't finished yet. The second important thing is" Kosuke bent down and touched Naruto's head with his right hand "Happy birthday little Naruto." Naruto looked at him for a few seconds and asked him "what is a birthday Kosuke san?"

Both Hiruzen and Kosuke looked at him with an incredulous expression. "This is the day you were born Naruto and whenever a birthday comes we celebrate with all our loved ones," said Kosuke. "So today is my birthday and we are celebrating?... Yatta" Naruto said with a fist bump in the air.

"So Naruto can I also join your celebration," asked the hokage while bending down to Naruto's eye level. Naruto looked hard at him for a few seconds "of course the more people its fun isn't?" asked the smiling Naruto. Hiruzen hugged him tightly "after all he's been through he still likes having people around him," thought the hokage

"So where do we go to eat" asked Hiruzen to both Kosuke and Naruto. "Well….Naruto do you have any place you want to go and eat?" asked Kosuke. Naruto thought for a few seconds "While running I saw a shop….ichi….ra….ichimen" shouted Naruto. Both of them had a deadpanned expression on their faces. "Ichimen… there is no such place as…wait you mean Ichiraku ramen. No problem lets go to Ichiraku ramen." nodded their heads while the hokage was talking. They went downstairs and went outside the hokage tower and started walking.

As they continued walking towards the shop Kosuke said "little Naruto after eating do you want to go the orphanage to get some of your things?" Naruto without looking said "no" and Kosuke asked, "why not?" "I don't have any stuff other than what I am wearing" replied Naruto to which both Kosuke and Hiruzen just looked at him sadly. Hiruzen then with a determined face, immediately created a shadow clone and send him away

Kosuke noticed this, "Why did you create a shadow clone". For this Hiruzen replied "I am getting him presents" with a wide smile on his face. Kosuke also smiled simultaneously to that. After a few minutes of walking, they came to the shop. Naruto initially gaped at the shop and then smiling remembering that this is the exact shop he had seen.

"Dad….. we have got two old men and one little boy as customers" shouted a young girl, standing 4 feet 5 inches tall, wearing a white a uniform and a white bandana. "Ayame how many times have I told you not to shout out the customer's age while they are coming in" shouted the large man with light brown coloured skin, standing 5 feet 10 inches and wearing the same uniform and bandana as the girl as he came outside to greet the customers.

"It has been a long time since I came to eat here ….isn't it Teuchi" spoke Hiruzen after entering the shop. "Hokage-sama…..it's a pleasure having you eat at our shop," said Teuchi bowing down his head.

Ayame is looking at her dad with a puzzled expression as this is the first time he dad has bowed down to anyone as long as she has known. "This is my daughter Ayame. She is now nine years old" said Teuchi as he pulled Ayame towards him. "Hey, this is the hokage, the leader of the village. Give him the proper respect" scolded Teuchi. Ayame immediately bowed her head "My name is Ayame hokage-sama. Please to meet you" told Ayame.

"Yes pleased to meet you as well. You have really grown Ayame. I have seen you when you were just a baby" said the smiling hokage. For this Ayame just blushed. "Ah, I forgot. This is my friend Kosuke Maruboshi" showing his hand towards him as both Kosuke and Teuchi greeted each other. "I believe this is the first time he is eating here…..Kosuke?" asked hokage. " Yes hokage-sama, I always cook my own food and there was never a need for me to eat outside until now," said Kosuke while placing his hand on Naruto's head.

"This here is my grandson Naruto Uzumaki. Hey come on" said Kosuke as he slowly pulled Naruto away from his leg. All this time when the conversation was happening Naruto was hiding behind Kosuke's leg. "Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto" and bowed down to both Ayame and Teuchi.

Teuchi went towards him slowly. Naruto closed his eyes in fear for the pain to come. But when he opened his eyes, he saw that his left cheek was being pulled and a smiling Teuchi "This is the first time eating in our shop, isn't it? Hope you like our food Naruto" and Naruto started smiling immediately. Ayame immediately went towards him "you are a cute little one. Aren't you Naruto?" said Ayame at the same time started pulling his cheeks. Naruto was initially startled by this but then with a smiling face, he also started pulling Ayame's cheeks. Seeing this scene Hiruzen, Kosuke and Teuchi started laughing.

"Teuchi we will have 3 bowls of miso ramen," asked the hokage, after all of them sat on the table. After a few minutes, three bowls of miso ramen arrived. "Little Naruto, before you start eating you must always say ittadakimasu okay?" said Kosuke to which Naruto just nodded his head. "ittadakimasu," all three of them said at the same time and started eating.

Both Kosuke and Hiruzen liked it very much. Naruto initially surprised, but then started grinning and smiling at the same (like someone high on drugs) and started eating faster and faster. The other just looked at him with mouth wide open.

"I am glad that Naruto is enjoying himself," said Teuchi. "I am also glad you are not looking at him like the others, for that, I thank you Teuchi." Said the hokage while smiling at Naruto's antics. "Hokage-sama I am not a ninja and I don't know about others…..but I know the difference between a bowl and the food which is being placed on it. Just look at him hokage sama" said Teuchi while all of them started looking at Naruto. "Tell me why anyone would think of that innocent child as a demon I don't know." Then immediately Naruto shouted seconds. "I will get it," said Ayame moving towards the kitchen and bringing another bowl of ramen.

" I also lost my wife in the Kyuubi attack hokage-sama just like many of them lost their loved ones, but that doesn't give anyone the right to treat Naruto that way. Even thinking about it makes my blood boil." Continued the angry Teuchi. Hiruzen and Kosuke looked at him with a surprised expression and then started smiling. "Teuchi, you are really amazing if there were only more people like you in our village and shinobi ranks…" trailed the hokage with a sad expression. "In fact today is Naruto's birthday do you know that Teuchi," said Kosuke to change the mood. "Is that so?" said Teuchi with a smile on his face

"That was amazing Teuchi-san" as Naruto finished his second bowl completely with a satisfied look on his face and his hands on his stomach. "Wow never seen a 5-year-old kid finish two bowls of miso ramen," thought Teuchi as he looked at Naruto "I heard today is your birthday Naruto. So happy birthday Naruto" as he started pinching Naruto's cheeks with smiling happily. "As for my gift, today's two bowls of ramen are free for you," said Teuchi as Naruto gave a wide smile. Ayame also wished Naruto.

"As for the both of you" immediately turning around and looking at both Hiruzen and Kosuke with a murderous glare "start paying," said Teuchi with a serious demeanour. Both of them gulped at the same time and the hokage immediately paid. "Wow, I never knew he could be this scary" though the both of them.

"Ah yes before I forget….. this is my gift to you Naruto" smiled Hiruzen as he gave a large gift-wrapped box to Naruto. "woooooooooooow it is a big box," thought Naruto with his mouth wide open. "Thank you hokage-sama," said Naruto after regaining his thoughts. "Why don't we open it after we go home Naruto?" advised Kosuke and to this Naruto gave a huge nod. "Hokage-sama thank you for all you have done for us," Kosuke said while getting up from his chair. "It is I who should thank you for giving me the chance to mend things," said Hiruzen with a smile.

"Teuchi thank you for having us and it was such a great meal. Naruto very much enjoyed it and we will start coming here more often." Smiled Kosuke. "No problem. Thank you for bringing Naruto here. He is a nice kid and deserves much more and….please come here more often" replied Teuchi. "Please bring Naruto more often Kosuke-san" shouted Ayame from the kitchen to which Kosuke just nodded his head.

"Hey, Naruto it's time to go…." As he turned his head he saw that Naruto was sleeping on two seats. He was sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. "Wow. This little guy has lots of energy. I didn't think he would last this long" thought Kosuke as he went and picked Naruto up and carried him on his shoulders. He bowed down to the two of them, picked up the stuff and started walking towards the house.

"Naruto is going to be a great man someday. I am sure of it" beamed Teuchi. "yes he will Teuchi….yes he will" said the smiling hokage as he started walking towards the hokage tower.

After a few minutes of walking, Kosuke entered his house which was just a small room with a single bathroom, placed Naruto on the only bed which was there. After rearranging the room he also slept beside Naruto, thinking about all the events which happened today and finally with a satisfied sigh he slept.

[At the Hokage Tower]

Meanwhile, Hiruzen was sitting in his chair at his office after his outing with Naruto and Kosuke. He clapped his hand and immediately four anbu appeared before him. "I have decided that only two anbu shall remain in my protection as such only Zo and sora shall remain and the rest will resume their anbu duties immediately" ordered Hiruzen. "But hokage-sama….." resisted the anbu members.

"After the Kyuubi attack, the village was in chaos. So two more anbu were added for my protection in case any enemies will use the opportunity to attack me. But now the village and there is no need for more protection, so it's alright" replied Hiruzen in a stoic tone. The other two anbu replied "hai hokage sama" in unison and they were about to leave when Hiruzen called them "Before you go can you call Komachi here. I want to speak to her immediately" ordered Hiruzen and they left immediately after the order was given.

"The two of you can back to your original positions" ordered the hokage and they also left immediately. Then Hiruzen took out a scroll and started writing on it. After a few minutes, a knock can be heard on the door. "Sir its Komachi here, can I come in?" asked a voice. Hiruzen ordered him to come in

"Towa, your duty was to protect Uzumaki Naruto today. But later I heard that you were not present when he was attacked. So why did you abandon your post?" asked Hiruzen with a serious expression on his face.

"Sir I am really sorry for my failure. I was protecting him for some time when I heard that there was a drunken brawl nearby and I noticed that it was a pretty serious affair as they were both going for each other lives. I had to intervene to stop them. After resolving the issue when I came back to watch Naruto, he was not present. So I searched for him everywhere but couldn't find him. Then I noticed that Kosuke san along with had come to meet you so stepped back. I am very sorry for my failure hokage-sama.

"Hmmm….I will leave you this time, but let this be the last time. Before moving away from your mission always have a backup plan you got that?" asked hokage sternly. "Hai," said Komachi loudly. "You can leave now and you are reinstated back to anbu main force immediately" ordered the hokage.

"Sir, you said that he was attacked. Is Uzumaki Naruto okay?" asked Komachi. Hiruzen looked at her with a stoic expression "yes he is perfectly fine and you don't need to worry." Komachi replied "hai" and immediately left the place. Hiruzen waited for some time.

He took out another scroll and used his chakra on the sealing array present on the scroll. Out of the smoke and small toad came from the scroll. He placed the scroll (which he was writing before) on the toad's mouth and it immediately vanished. Hiruzen looked at the window and sighed.

[Kosuke's House]

The next morning at 8am Naruto woke up and was surprised to see that he slept on a bed. Last he remembered was eating ramen and lying down with his head on the adjacent seat. Next, he scanned the room. It was a small room where a lot of boxes were packed and kept in a place in an orderly manner. Naruto started smiling when he saw Kosuke enter the house. He immediately went towards him and started hugging. "Good morning Naruto, did you sleep well?" asked Kosuke as he started hugging back to which Naruto just nodded his head.

"Kosuke-san why are all the boxes lined up like this" asked the confused Naruto. "Ah yes….we are not staying here so I have arranged them like this," said Kosuke pointing to the boxes. Naruto looked at him with a curious expression. "You see, this is a small house you know and cannot fit the both of us, so we are moving to a much larger house" smiling Kosuke as Naruto was jumping with joy. "By the way don't you want to open the gift that the hokage has bought for you?" asked Kosuke while pointing at the box.

Naruto immediately rushed to open to the box. "I thought he would have nightmares, but thankfully that wasn't the case," thought Kosuke as Naruto opened the box. Naruto jumped with joy as he took out the clothes that the hokage had got him. Kosuke looked inside the box and saw that there were around twenty sets of shirts and pants in various colors. "Now that's a nice gift," thought Kosuke.

"Kosuke can I wear it now," asked Naruto eagerly. "Wait Naruto, after we go to our new home, you can take a bath there and then wear these clothes okay?" smiled Kosuke, to which Naruto nodded obediently. Kosuke used the tiger seal to create two clones. The clones picked up all the stuff and left the house. Kosuke carried Naruto on his shoulders and started running on top of buildings. He initially wanted to walk with Naruto on the streets but decided against it as there would be a lot of hate stares and it would have ruined his mood completely.

After twenty minutes of running and jumping, they went into a forest. They ran into the forest and came out of the other side quickly. A single house (like the typical older style Japanese house) is seen and in front of that was a huge ground (similar to training ground 3 except no poles in the middle and same size also). A short barbed wire fence can be seen surrounding the house. Naruto looked at the whole place in utter astonishment. After a few seconds of admiring, he went in front of the house and started scanning the whole area.

"Kosuke san is the whole place ours?" asked Naruto incredulously. To which Kosuke just smiled and nodded his head. Then Naruto had a confused expression on his face as he saw the house. Kosuke noticed this "What's the matter little Naruto" asked Kosuke. "This house looks different compared to all the other houses I have seen till now" to which Kosuke replied " you see this house was built 40 years ago and the guy who designed this building wanted to create something old school. So….. do you like it" asked Kosuke with an eye smile. "It's really amazing," said Naruto and went inside to look around the house. "Good, as the house also gives a bit of isolation we can even train peacefully," thought Kosuke.

After some time he came back down. "Kosuke-san the house is really big and there are lots of rooms," said Naruto excitedly. Kosuke smiled and said, "First you will brush our teeth and take a bath before having breakfast okay?" Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically and both of them went to the bathroom. Kosuke helped Naruto brush his teeth, take a bath. Naruto wore the new clothes that the hokage bought for him. "It looks good on you little Naruto. Come let's eat" said Kosuke and they sat by the table which was present in the middle of the hall.

They started eating a healthy breakfast made by Kosuke. After eating Kosuke and Naruto walked on the empty ground in front of them. Naruto started walking in front of Kosuke. "Naruto did you like the house," asked Kosuke while walking and Naruto shouted 'yes". "Naruto come here for a minute" called Kosuke and Naruto came back.

"Do you remember what you asked me yesterday?" asked Kosuke. Naruto responded with a puzzled expression on his face, "about why the people in the village hate you and call you a demon". "Ah…yes," said Naruto with a sad expression on his face. "Why don't we make a deal…..? I will tell you the reason why they call you a demon before you enter the academy next year but in the meantime, you shouldn't ask anyone else this question okay?" Naruto initially had a surprise expression on his face but smiled slightly afterwards. "What is an academy Kosuke-san," asked Naruto eagerly. "It is a place where you learn how to be a ninja and meet lots of people the same age as you" answered Kosuke smilingly

"Then…are you saying next year I can become a ninja and have even more friends…..Yatta" shouted Naruto at the top of his voice with a fist in the air "Then that means I could do the kage bunshin no Jutsu," said Naruto while Naruto was using the tiger seal to try and create a kage bunshin. "It's not as easy as you think little Naruto but I am sure that you can do it." thought Kosuke as he started smiling at Naruto failed attempts to create a kage bunshin. "Come with me for a minute little Naruto" requested Kosuke and Naruto obediently followed him. Kosuke went inside and bought a few books while Naruto waited outside

"You don't know how to read and write don't you Little Naruto," asked Kosuke to which Naruto nodded his head sideways. "Sit down and let me teach you the basics". Kosuke and Naruto sat down on the outside part of the house overlooking the ground and Kosuke started teaching.

[Hokage Tower]

"Finally the village is at peace," thought Hiruzen as he looked at the reports given to him with regards to the village overall reconstruction and development after the nine tails attack. Then he started sighing, for all the paperwork he had to take care of.

"What got you so down old man" came a voice from the window nearby. A tall, well built, fair-skinned man having long spikey white hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a green short kimono and matching pants with a mesh shirt underneath. He wore a red haori over that with hand guards, wooden sandals and a black belt underneath accompanying it. He is also carrying a large scroll on his back and wears a horned forehead protecting with kanji for oil written on it. "Jiraiya," said Hiruzen as he put his scroll down and stood up and turned to face him.

"So what's the problem? The message was cryptic and you told me to come back immediately. Is it Orochimaru" asked Jiraiya with a grave expression on his face. "No, it's not about Orochimaru. It's about one Uzumaki Naruto" replied Hiruzen when Jiraiya became dead serious "what happened to him". "Why don't we talk about this somewhere else," asked Hiruzen while Jiraiya nodded his head and both of them used shunshin no jutsu (body flicker technique) and disappeared.

Both of them appeared at the roof at the same time and Hiruzen explained the whole event. After hearing this Jiraiya with a surprised expression "Who would have thought that the eternal genin would do something like this….all's well that ends well. Thank god Naruto's safe. So why did you call me here so urgently? Hiruzen replied, "It's because Kosuke wanted to talk to you regarding Naruto". "Okay…. let's go now" replied Jiraiya. "Follow me," said Hiruzen as both of them started running.

"By the way, how did you get here so fast? I only sent the messenger yesterday night?" enquired Hiruzen. "Oh that. " I was already in Hi no Kuni (land of fire) when you called me" replied Jiraiya in a relaxed manner. Hiruzen just smiled "It's good to see you Jiraiya," said the hokage smilingly and Jiraiya also started smiling.

[Kosuke's House]

"Good you are getting the hang of it. Now keep on trying" said Kosuke while teaching Naruto how to write. "Hai" shouted Naruto. "It's been 4 hours since he started learning. It was tough to make him concentrate because he wanted to learn some cool jutsu. But since as he started to grasp the concept his concentration never wavered" smiled Kosuke proudly. "I think it's time we break for lunch," thought Kosuke

He was about to call him when suddenly two figures landed in the centre of the field. Kosuke noticed that it was the hokage and Jiraiya behind him. Naruto turned around and noticed the two people standing in the middle of the ground. "Kosuke-san who is the person standing next to hokage-sama," asked Naruto wide-eyed. "Don't worry I will introduce you to him later on. Just focus on writing okay?" said Kosuke as he created a shadow clone to look after him while he went to greet them.

"Thank you for coming hokage-sama," said Kosuke while walking towards them. "No problem Kosuke and nice place you got here. Perfect place for anyone to train. On one side is the Nara clan's ground and the other side is the forest of death. Nice choice." Kosuke bowed his head lightly in acceptance and turned to Jiraiya. "I heard everything from Sarutobi Sensei. Thank you for saving Naruto Kosuke-san"

"No problem Jiraiya….by the way can I ask you a question," asked Kosuke smilingly to which Jiraiya just nodded. "When were you planning on meeting Naruto? Before or after he died." Sarutobi was surprised by the intensity of the question and Jiraiya bends down his head. "Tell me Jiraiya. You are his godfather, aren't you? Is it not your duty to protect Naruto when his parents are not there to take care of him?" asked Kosuke angrily.

"What am I supposed to do? I have my spy network to take care of and I can't always be there for him and I am not parent material either" cried Jiraiya. "Wow….. I never thought you would be this dumb" said the angry Kosuke and turned to Hiruzen "You must be proud to have such wonderful students hokage sama. One is a traitor and the other two are irresponsible idiots. Quite the team I should say"

Hiruzen and Jiraiya looked down in shame. "Tell me Jiraiya…. How long are you going to be goofing around like this? Even you have to grow up. Is the spy network important or a child who is in need? Tell me" to which Jiraiya didn't raise his head. "Jiraiya…everyone has certain responsibilities in life. When Hokage sama gave his title to you didn't take it. That I will accept, as you know your capabilities and you have no interest being a hokage. But you accepted the position of being Naruto's godfather. So you have to follow through on that promise and take care of Naruto when his parents aren't around. Okay? " said Kosuke calmly. Jiraiya didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"You are right Kosuke-san….I behaved like an idiot and forgot my responsibilities. I am truly sorry Kosuke-san" and Jiraiya as he raised up his head and looked at Naruto. "Whatever I can do to make it up I will do it." Said Jiraiya with a determined expression. Kosuke started smiling and Hiruzen gave a small smile as he was proud of his student.

"Good. As that is the reason I called you here Jiraiya" looking at Jiraiya first and then slightly turning around to look at Hiruzen "and there also a few things I would like you to clarify Hokage sama" finished Kosuke as he had a wide smile to his face.


	5. Chapter - 5 Jiraiya and the Toads

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter - 5 Jiraiya and the Toads

Meanwhile, Naruto was still writing with Kosuke's clone beside him. "By the way what is Naruto doing? asked Hiruzen when all of them turned to look at Naruto. "I am teaching him to write so he's practising. His power of concentration is amazing" said Kosuke while both of them looked at him in surprise "Initially he struggled to grasp the basic but now he is doing it for the past 4 hours" to which both of them looked at Naruto and smiled.

"What did you want to talk about Kosuke," asked Hiruzen. "Ah yes. Can Naruto enrol next year in the academy hokage-sama?" to which Hiruzen replied "of course. Next year he will be at the correct age to join the academy." Kosuke then turned to Jiraiya "I want Naruto to sign the toad summoning contract Jiraiya" said Kosuke to which both of them were stunned, to say the least.

"What is the need for him to sign the contract"? asked Hiruzen. "Personally I don't mind because I was planning on having him sign the contract in a future date and from what I can see he is perfect for the toads. But why so at this age?" asked Jiraiya with a questionable look. "Be patient. I will answer all of your questions" replied Kosuke

"There are times when I won't be there to protect and take care of him due to me being on missions. Of course, I know what you are going to say hokage-sama. You want to assign an anbu or two to protect him. Don't take this the wrong way. Currently, I don't trust any of the shinobi in our ranks. When I go on missions I will always about which shinobi is assigned to protect and you can't always get the right shinobi to protect him hokage-sama and that is not your job also. It will only add to burden to you." Said Kosuke when Hiruzen looked at him in silence contemplating his reasoning.

"Jiraiya can't always protect him because he also his duties towards the village and it is not fair on him also" to which Jiraiya nodded his head listening to Kosuke's explanation. "For us to function freely and without worry, I propose he stay in the toad's habitat, with the great sage toads of course until one of us is available to take care of him," said Kosuke.

"How do you know about the great sage toads?" asked Hiruzen who was surprised.

"One time when Jiraiya and I were on a mission and he was forced to rely on his sage mode. After the battle, I talked to the two elder toads and they were very friendly and understanding also. Naruto can also simultaneously train there and he will also be safe from any harm" finished Kosuke as he looked at both Jiraiya and Hiruzen. Both of them didn't talk.

"I agree with Kosuke-san. This is the best course of action and we can always trust the toads" spoke Jiraiya. Hiruzen thought for a few seconds and said "I am ashamed to admit it but Kosuke is right. We can't rely on our shinobi to protect Naruto so I also agree with this plan." "Good. It's decided. But first, we have to get permission from the toads" reminded Kosuke.

"Don't worry, they won't mind. Once they know it's the yondaime's son they will surely agree," said Jiraiya confidently. "Can I… meet Naruto Kosuke-san? It has been a long time." "Why are you asking permission Jiraiya? He is your godson after all and you have every right to meet him. I always wanted him to meet you. So let me introduce you" replied Kosuke with his usual smile.

"Naruto come here. I want you to meet someone" shouted Kosuke while dispelling his clone. Naruto ran towards him and stopped when he came near Kosuke. Naruto first looked at Kosuke, then Hiruzen and set his eyes on Jiraiya. He kept on observing him for a few seconds.

"Naruto this here is Jiraiya the toad sage," said Kosuke while showing his hand towards Jiraiya. "He is a student of the third and is one of the legendary sannin. He is considered one of the strongest in the village" replied Kosuke

"So is he stronger than you Kosuke-san?" asked Naruto. "Ha I am nothing when compared to him" replied Kosuke. "So are you stronger than the hokage Jiraiya-san?" to which Hiruzen smilingly replied "Probably." Both Jiraiya and Naruto were shocked on hearing this. Naruto was having his mouth wide open and first looked at Hiruzen and then at Jiraiya.

"Now Jiraiya has decided that he is going to take you on as an apprentice," remarked Kosuke. "Why?" asked Naruto to which Jiraiya interjected, "because I like hard-working people" and looked at Naruto "and you are working very hard working Naruto" while ruffling Naruto's hair. Naruto started grinning widely.

"Okay. The first thing to do is to sign the toad summoning contract." Said Jiraiya as he opened the scroll behind his back and laid it down on the ground. "Now write your name on the scroll using your blood and beneath that put your handprint." Kosuke interjected "remember your training Naruto. You have practised writing your name many times. Just stick with that" and he Kosuke took out his kunai "this is going to pain a little" warned Kosuke as he a placed a small cut on Naruto's index finger using a kunai.

Naruto hissed a little and started writing his name next Minato Namikaze. "U….zu…ma….ki…na…..ru…to." finished Naruto and started looking at Jiraiya on what do next. Jiraiya showed him what to do next. He immediately did what Jiraiya told him and used his index finger to smear blood on all the other fingers and placed his handprints on the scroll.

"Good and very neat handwriting Naruto," remarked Jiraiya and Naruto smiled. "So that's it?" said Naruto looking at all three of them." Who said it's over gaki? I haven't come to the best part yet." Smiled Jiraiya as he moved a few steps back. Jiraiya bit his thumb and smeared his right hand. He then performed a few hand signs, placed his right hand on the ground and shouted "Kuchiyose no jutsu (Summoning technique). A set of seals are formed on the ground and suddenly there was a huge cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared a huge red coloured toad wearing a blue vest and having the kanji ebi on the back, smoking a huge pipe and carrying a huge dosu blade at his hip. He also has a prominent scar on his left eye. His eyes are yellow in color with a rectangle eyeball present in the middle. "Woooooow it's huge" thought Naruto as he watched in utter amazement. "You better have a damn good reason for summoning me Jiraiya or I will break your bones and feed it to the snakes" shouted the toad from the top of his voice. Naruto immediately ran behind Hiruzen's leg and started cowering in fear.

Hiruzen placed his hand on Naruto's head and smiled. Naruto's fear eased a little when looking at Hiruzen's smile. The big toad was still shouting. "Stop shouting bunta," said a voice. A large figure and two small figures landed on the ground simultaneously. "Don't you know who is standing in front of you?" said the other voice simultaneously. Naruto noticed that the large figure is Jiraiya. Besides him were two smaller figures.

One is a green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a mohawk, having thick eyebrows and a small goatee. He is wearing a simple grey coat. Similar in size to the other one is another light green colored toad with purple markings around her mouth. Both of them have the same type of eyes as a big toad. "Jiraiya called even the two great sage toads why?" thought Gamabunta who started sweating. As he looked around he saw the third hokage standing a few feet away.

"Hokage-dono I am sorry for my outburst earlier. It has been a long time hasn't. How are you?" asked Gamabunta in a respected tone. "It's alright and I am fine thank you for asking" replied Hiruzen with a smile. "How are you Sarutobi?" came a male voice from the ground. "I am good. Thank you for meeting us Fukasaku-san, Shima-san" and bowed in a reverential manner. Naruto was surprised as this was the first time he had seen the hokage bow down to someone else.

"My name is Kosuke Moroboshi. It's an honour to meet the both of you I don't know whether you remember me but we met once before Fukasaku-san, Shima-san" said Kosuke while bowing down to them. "Ah yes….we have met before. It's a pleasure to meet you too Kosuke" replied Fukasaku while Shima nodded her head.

"Kid. For once you have called us in a peaceful situation…. So why did you call us? I also noticed that we have got a new summoner. Who is he?" asked Shima when looking at Jiraiya. Fukasaku also looked at Jiraiya for answers. "It's not like that I always want to call you in a dangerous situation too you know" answered Jiraiya with a deadpanned expression.

"Hey Naruto come here" called Jiraiya and Naruto came running. "Naruto, the big toad there is Gamabunta and he is the chief toad and he is very strong too. He is also my personal summon" said Jiraiya. Naruto immediately bowed his head "It's a pleasure to meet you Gamabunta-san". Jiraiya pointed his hand towards the two toads. "These are the two great sage toads of Mt Myoboku. The one the right is Fukasaku-san and Shima-san. They are the highest authority of all toads" completed Jiraiya. Naruto went down on all fours and put his head on the ground "It an honour to meet you both Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama".

Fukasaku and Shima initially were surprised then smiled "It's our pleasure to meet you as well." Jiraiya turned around completely, facing all three of them at the same time. "Now this is Uzumaki Naruto my apprentice and he is the newest summoner you were talking about before" finished Jiraiya while placing his hand on Naruto's head. For the next few seconds, no one was talking. It was dead silent and even the sound of wind can be heard.

"ARE YOU MAD /ARE YOU DRUNK?" shouted Fukasaku and Gamabunta at the same time at toad sage. Jiraiya started grinning nervously with his hand back on his head. In fear, Naruto ran away immediately behind Hiruzen's legs. "Why did you let a 5-year-old sign a contract. Did you fall down on your head or something?" asked Fukasaku. "I didn't know you were this irresponsible" shouted Gamabunta. This went on for the next few seconds and Jiraiya was trying to explain himself. Meanwhile Hiruzen, Kosuke and Naruto just looked at them with a blank expression

"Both of you SHUT UP" shouted a female voice. Gamabunta became quiet. "But kaa-san…" said Fukasaku "Be quiet, Nothing can be gained if you keep on shouting" intercepted Shima. "Sarutobi can you explain more about this" asked Shima while looking at Sarutobi. "I think it's more appropriate that Kosuke explain this Shima-san" replied Hiruzen. As such all of them turned towards Kosuke for answers.

"Before I explain…..Naruto can you go over there and continue your practice till we finish our talking?" said Kosuke and Naruto immediately ran back. "Such an obedient child," thought Kosuke. He turned around with a serious expression on his face and explaining half of it. "Hmm…I see …he is the Kyuubi jinchuriki is it?" remarked Fukasaku. "To carry such a burden…..and people are treating him like a demon instead of thanking him….. Such pain should not be experienced by a 5-year-old" remarked Shima in a sad voice. Gamabunta had a sad expression on his face and there was silence for the next few seconds.

"So where do we come in all of this?" asked Fukasaku and breaking the silence. Kosuke started explaining the rest in full detail. "So because you can't trust your own shinobi and villagers and because he is constantly in danger without proper protection, you want us to take care of him when you guys aren't around correct?" asked Fukasaku looking at all three of them. "Yes, Fukasaku-san" replied Kosuke immediately.

"I understand what are you saying but we can't take a decision immediately. First, have to get permission from the great toad sage….." before Fukasaku could continue "No problem we will take care of him" interjected Shima. "Whaaaaat!" said Fukasaku with a shocked expression on his face. "Kaa-san we can't take a decision just like that. We have to hold a meeting…" and stopped talking because there was another interruption. "Be quiet Tou-san." Said Shima sternly. Fukasaku looked in amazement as he has never seen her this determined. Even Gamabunta is shocked at this outburst

"Can't you see the pain the boy had to go through up till now? Every day has been a struggle for him just to survive. He is only 5 years old. I don't want him to go through that again. He is Minato's child. We owe him that much to take care of his child. If I can help him to lessen his pain, even a little I will do it" finished Shima with a determined expression on his face. There was silence for a few seconds. "She is right. There is no need to think about it at all" thought Fukasaku and with a smile on his face, he said "Ok I also agree with Shima. Don't worry we will take care of him."

"About his training Kosuke," Shima then turned to look at Kosuke. "He will be taught everything that we taught Jiraiya and much more. We will coordinate with you and whatever he learns here, he can practice at Mt Myoboku and vice versa. Is that fine?" Kosuke just looked at them bowed down his head "Thank you". Jiraiya and Hiruzen smiled at their decision. "It's time we call Naruto back," said Hiruzen. Then all of them turned around and saw that he was diligently writing. "Hey, Naruto Come here" called Jiraiya.

Naruto came running back. "Since you are now a toad summoner, you can now go to Mount Myoboku, the home of the toads. So you are going to juggle your time between here and Mount Myoboku. Okay?" asked Kosuke. Naruto replied yes immediately. "There are times I will be on missions and won't be here to take care of you, so at that time you will go to the home of the toads and be there till I come back." Said Kosuke. Naruto nodded his head in reply.

"Naruto do you want to see the place where we live? It's a fun place and you can meet lots of new toads there" asked Shima. "That's a great idea Shima-san. It will help Naruto get acquainted with the place and it will also help him broaden his horizons". Answered Kosuke smilingly. Both of them looked at Naruto. He couldn't control his joy and bounced up and down, eagerly waiting for them to go. "Bunta, go home and reverse summon Jiraiya and Naruto back in two minutes okay?" asked Fukasaku. Gamabunta nodded his head and immediately vanished followed by smoke.

"Jiraiya why don't you also go with Naruto?" asked Hiruzen. "It's been quite a while since I went there, so why not" replied Jiraiya. Other than Hiruzen and Jiraiya everyone else gathered in a single spot. "Kosuke san you aren't coming?" asked Naruto sadly. "As I have already said Naruto I am not a toad summoner so I can't come. Don't worry. I will be waiting here for you to tell me all about it. Okay?" said Kosuke as he started ruffling Naruto's hair. "Okay," said Naruto with a wide smile.

"So all set? Is everyone ready to leave? "asked Fukasaku. " Just a moment," said Kosuke as he created a shadow clone who went inside the house and came back with a plastic bag. He gave the plastic cover to Naruto. "Naruto didn't have any lunch and this is his food." Said Kosuke. "I can always make him food you know….since I am making food for all the other toads" Jiraiya had a deadpanned expression on his face since he has never had toad food.

"Don't mistake me Shima-san but Naruto cannot eat the same food the toads have. The toad's body and digestive system are completely different from a human's. If he wants to, he can have it after becoming an adult. For now, just let him have human food" pleaded Kosuke. "Hmph," said Shima as he turned her head sideways. Jiraiya took the cover from Naruto's hand and looked inside. "Ramen…not a bad choice". Then suddenly Jiraiya and Naruto vanished again followed by smoke "Don't worry I will make sure he only eats human food" said Fukasaku. "My food is for everyone" grumbled Shima. Both Fukasaku and Shima performed hand seals and vanished.

"Since they have gone why don't we talk for some time Kosuke….oh yes, forgot to tell you, before I came here I met Koharu and Homura," asked the aged hokage. "Don't tell me they asked about Naruto"? asked Kosuke with slight irritation. "Just a moment," said Hiruzen before performing a shadow clone and sending him away. "Sorry I forgot to relieve my anbu, now about Koharu and Homura," said Hiruzen as both of them sat down with drinks in their hand.

**[Flashback]**

**Hiruzen was sitting in his office, doing paperwork when two elderly people entered. a light-skinned woman who has grey hair pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional hair needle. There are pearls located on her hair needle with tassels on the other end. She wears a long earring. Her attire consists of a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket and a sash over it. She has squinted eyes and is wearing sandals**

**The other one is an elderly man with grey hair, a beard and glasses. He also has a prominent jaw-line structure. He is wearing the typical light orange kimono with a long white scarf covering his neck and is wearing sandals.**

"**What can I do for you Koharu, Homura?" asked Hiruzen while still looking down on the paperwork. "We recently heard the news that Naruto has been adopted by Kosuke Moroboshi, is that true?" asked Koharu in a stern voice.**

"**Yes that's true so what's the problem in that?" asked Hiruzen still looking at the papers. "You know what the problem is, why didn't you inform us about this before?" asked Homura. "Why is there a need to inform, he is a child who got adopted that's all," said Hiruzen.**

"**He is not any child, he is the Kyuubi jinchuriki and we need to keep tabs on him so that he doesn't fall into enemy hands or worse he lets the Kyuubi out" shouted Homura. Hiruzen looked up with a serious expression on his face, "Where were the both of you when Naruto got beat so badly he barely survived or where were you when he was kicked out of the orphanage because he's the Kyuubi jinchuriki. Where were the both of you?"**

**Both of them didn't say anything. "Kosuke found him being beaten by the villagers and he's adopting him and will raise him to be a fine shinobi. That is the end of this conversation" said Hiruzen.**

"**What qualifications does he have in raising the kid, what happens if the Kyuubi comes out due to his carelessness?" asked Homura. "You don't need to worry about that since Jiraiya is going to be coming regularly to take care of Naruto and as for his qualifications, just like us he was trained by Nidaime-sama. Maybe not as long as us but he was still trained by him and he's also our classmate so I think he has enough qualifications to raise Naruto" said Hiruzen as he stood up and went near the window.**

" **This is not right Hiruzen. If we are talking about raising the kid, let us give him to Danzo he can make him a much better shinobi than Kosuke" said Koharu. Homura nodded his head.**

**The room was silent for a few seconds. Then suddenly Hiruzen started showing killing intent towards the two of them.**

"**Do you even realise what the both of you spoke just now, you are talking about Danzo Shimura the leader of root, an organisation which makes shinobi mindless and devoid of emotions and you want to give Naruto to him?" asked Hiruzen as he slowly walked towards them. Both of them started shivering a little.**

"**HAVE THE BOTH OF YOU GONE MAD. WHO DO YOU THINK NARUTO IS? IF TODAY WE ARE STANDING HERE ALIVE IS BECAUSE OF THAT KID. IF THERE IS A VILLAGE TODAY IS BECAUSE OF NARUTO WHO IS THE CARRYING THE HEAVY BURDEN THAT NO OTHER KID CAN CARRY. YOU WANT TO GIVE HIM TO DANZO OF ALL PEOPLE. HIS FATHER THE YONDAIME AND HIS WIFE KUSHINA GAVE THEIR LIFE FOR THE SAKE OF THE VILLAGE THEY GAVE THEIR OWN SON THIS HUGE BURDEN KNOWING FULL WELL WHAT TYPE OF LIFE HE WILL HAVE TO FACE. **

" **DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS HAVE THE GUTS WHAT MINATO DID OR WILL YOU EVEN DO IT TO YOUR OWN FAMILY. THE ONLY THING THEY ASKED US IS TO PROTECT HIM AND YOU WANT TO DESECRATE THEIR MEMORY BY GIVING THEIR ONLY SON TO DANZO. IT WILL NOT HAPPEN NOW, NOT EVER AND UNTIL MY LAST BREADTH I WILL NEVER ALLOW IT TO HAPPEN. WHEN IT COMES TO NARUTO ONLY ME AND A FEW OTHERS HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY. THE REST WILL JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH. THAT IS ALL. IF YOU WANT TO RAISE THIS POINT IN THE NEXT COUNCIL MEETING I DON'T GIVE A DAMN BUT BE PREPARED TO FACE THE WRATH OF THE MAN KNOWN AS THE GOD OF SHINOBI" shouted Hiruzen.**

**The room was silent for a few seconds and both of them were still shivering due to the amount of killing intent released. "Is that a threat, a Hiruzen?" asked a voice which came from the door. An old man with a cane walked in, having black shaggy hair and his right eye bandaged can be seen. He is wearing a white shirt with a black robe over the top, covering his right shoulder all the way to the feet.**

"**Danzo," said Koharu and Homura as they looked back to see the man come inside. "What do you think Danzo?" asked Hiruzen as he looked at Danzo seriously. Both of them were staring at each other seriously for the next few seconds.**

"**This scene right here and now is something I envisioned to happen and now it finally did. Looks like you have finally awakened sensei" said the man who he was sitting on the window. "Jiraiya," said Hiruzen. All of them were silent and Jiraiya slowly walked towards them. **

"**Now with regards to Naruto, when Minato and Kushina are alive they made me his godparent as you already know," said Jiraiya and looked at everyone. He turned to face Danzo, Koharu and Himura. "In the absence of their death, I am the one responsible for Naruto until he becomes an adult. You can say that the decisions I make for Naruto, to a certain extent surpass even the hokage's" said Jiraiya.**

**All three of them didn't speak. "Therefore, the decision I make regarding my godson is final. None of you any right to say so otherwise" said Jiraiya seriously. "You heard the man if the three of you don't have anything else to talk about I suggest you leave," said Hiruzen firmly.**

**After a few seconds, they turned around to leave " just a minute one more thing before you leave, if there is trouble for Naruto because of you three or even a hair falls out of his head because of you three, I will remind you that when it comes to ruthlessness Orochimaru is nothing when compared to me got that?" said Jiraiya with his face full of anger as he released a large amount of killing intent.**

**Koharu and Homura just walked away while Danzo looked at Jiraiya for a few seconds then walked away while closing the door. **

"**Wow, that was never one hell of a situation, never knew you had it in your old man," said Jiraiya as turned around and smiled at the aged kage who was sitting in the chair. "It's been a long time since I became this angry. Maybe it's my failure of not protecting Naruto that got to me I guess. Good thing I placed a sound suppression seal on this place else it would have been chaos" said Hiruzen.**

"**I don't think Koharu and Homura will do anything more but Danzo will definitely try something," said Hiruzen. "Yes we must be more vigilant," said Jiraiya. Both of them were silent for a few seconds. "It's time we introduce ourselves to Naruto, Jiraiya," said Hiruzen and Jiraiya nodded. Immediately both of them used shunshin no jutsu and disappeared.**

** [Flashback Over]**

"That was a very heated argument, I was actually thinking of going and talking to them after you told me but after listening to the full conversation, I don't think there's any need to," said Kosuke while drinking.

"Actually, when they told me that they wanted Naruto under Danzo, I remembered the conversation I had with you and that immediately ticked me off. Except for Danzo who I am pretty sure will be plotting something the other two won't do anything. I was actually dreading the day I would have to talk to them and convince them but now at least two are convinced and have backed off" said Hiruzen with a huge sigh.

"Stop worrying and enjoy the moment today. There's no point thinking about Danzo now. We will take the problem as it arises. For now, let's reminisce about the old days, I miss actually talking about that to someone" said Kosuke smiling.

"Okay," said Hiruzen smilingly.


	6. Chapter - 6 Mount Myoboku

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter - 6 Mount Myoboku

The first thing Naruto noticed when he landed on Mount Myoboku was that everything is huge. The stems were huge and the leaves on top of it were even bigger. There were toads sitting or sleeping on it. The red mushrooms on either side were also of unnatural size. There was also huge orange horn-shaped structures with water coming out of it. In the distance, you can also see an outline of a mountain. Naruto started running a few steps forward.

"Woooooooooooow. It's amazing. Everywhere you look there are toads and it's so colourful" spoke Naruto as he started running everywhere. "Colourful that's a different way of putting it," said Fukasaku as he started smiling. "Ah… I forgot to tell you yesterday was Naruto's birthday" said Jiraiya. Both Fukasaku and Shima looked at Naruto with a smile as he came back running, towards them. "This place is amazing Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama. I want to see this place more" said Naruto excitedly. Just then a growl came from his stomach.

All of them except Naruto started to laugh "Then let's move around after we have finished eating okay" said Shima. Naruto nodded smilingly. "Let's go home now," said Fukasaku. Then both the elder toads started whistling. It went on for some time and they stopped. A dead silence followed. Suddenly two toads jumping can be seen from a distance. Then within a few seconds, they appeared in front of them. There two toads were exactly the same size and they also looked exactly the same except for their color. They each had a large seat strapped on top of them.

One had purple color on top covering most of the body and light blue on the bottom, covering the legs and the face. It was the same for the other toad except the same color combinations were reversed. Light blue on the top and purple on the bottom. "These are the toads specifically designed for us great sage toads to travel," said Fukasaku. Naruto started going around the toads, looking at them from all directions. "It really is amazing Fukasaku-sama," remarked Naruto as he made his way to the front.

Both Fukasaku and Shima jumped and landed on the seat. "Naruto come sit here," said Shima as she started tapping the seat with her hand. The toad crouched down a little and Naruto got up and sat there without any problems. "What about you Jiraiya-chan?" asked Fukasaku. "It's been a long time since I came here and I want to explore the place a little, meet some of the toads here. After you finished, just let me know I will be at Gamabunta's place. Okay"? replied Jiraiya as he started walking away.

"Yeah, I almost forgot here is Naruto's Lunch" as he handed the plastic cover to Fukasaku. "All the things are in there. Just put hot water on the cup and that's it. Bye" said Jiraiya and he immediately ran away. "If I had been there for a few more seconds they would have asked me to join them for lunch. Just thinking about it makes me want to puke" thought Jiraiya and having a constipated expression on his face.

"Why did he run so fast? Did he miss this place that much?" though Fukasaku with a puzzled expression. "Let's go To-chan" shouted Shima as they turned around and went in the opposite direction. As they were moving, Naruto admired nature and he felt a certain calmness. After some time of travelling, they crossed a set of toad statues all lined up in the meditative position.

"Shima-sama who are all these toads?" asked Naruto. "They are our ancestors "replied Shima. "I can't tell Naruto the whole truth as he does not understand the fundamentals of senjutsu," thought Shima. "Can you stop for a moment Shima-sama?" requested Naruto. Both of them immediately stopped and was about to ask him why when he suddenly turned his body completely towards one side bowed his head slightly and the same thing he did for the other side. Fukasaku and Shima saw this and started smiling. "Hmm…..interesting," thought Fukasaku "We can go now Shima-sama," said Naruto and they started moving again.

[Kosuke's House]

Meanwhile, at the house, Hiruzen and Kosuke were sitting down and having a drink. "These past two days have been…for the lack of a better word, exciting hasn't it hokage-sama," said Kosuke with a smile on his face. "Yes, it has" replied Hiruzen also with a smile on his face.

"I never thought that the two great sage toads will accept. Even more, the determination on Shima-san's face was really something" said Kosuke while thinking about the events from before. "Yes…Shima-san was really something but I had confidence that they would accept this deal. This has happened before you know?" said Hiruzen when Kosuke looked at him in a doubtful manner.

"When Jiraiya was young he refused to train and his sole intent was to peek on girls in the onsen," said Hiruzen while blushing "You also joined him didn't you?" asked Kosuke in a deadpanned expression. "Not always….. Even a hokage needs a distraction every now and then you know?" trying to salvage his reputation. "Wow, a hokage peeking on girls in an onsen. Thank god our enemies didn't know about this" sighed Kosuke with a hand placed on his forehead.

"Ahem…..back to the topic," said Hiruzen trying to be serious. "To give him an incentive I showed him the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique) and also gave him the hand signs of the jutsu. I had hoped that he will sign the monkey contract someday. But that guy without a contract used the jutsu and was suddenly vanished. I got really worried and waited for him. That idiot came after half an hour and told me about his adventure with the toads" Kosuke started laughing. "He was quite a handful wasn't he?" said Kosuke while laughing

"Actually he was a pain in the ass," said Hiruzen as he was shaking his head in sadness. "After that, he kept on moving back and forth between here and Mount Myoboku. It took some time but he became quite strong by the end of it. I am really proud of him for what he has achieved as a shinobi" said Hiruzen looking at the sky with a proud smile on his face.

"Hmm….interesting?" remarked Kosuke. "What is?" asked Hiruzen. "Did you really want Jiraiya to sign the monkey contract?" asked Kosuke. "Yes….why do you ask?" "No, I always thought you wanted Orochimaru to sign the contract" to which Hiruzen looked at him in surprise. "He was your favourite student, wasn't he?" There was silence for a few seconds. Hiruzen looked at the ground and said "Orochimaru….." quietly with a sad expression.

[Mount Myoboku]

Finally, they have arrived at the house. It was the same huge orange horn-shaped structure with water coming out of it. This one had holes in the side of it. All three of them got off and went inside a small hole located on the base of the structure. It leads all the way to the inside to a big hall with a table in the middle and on the right side was the kitchen. They all went and sat beside the table. "Now wait for a few minutes while I finish the cooking and we can all eat together okay?" asked Shima. "Okay," said Naruto

While she was cooking, Naruto looked around and saw that there were few furniture's placed all around the hall. Lots of tree trunk can be seen supporting the structure and a few photographs on the wall. "This place is really amazing Fukasaku-sama," said Naruto as he examined the place in awe. "Thank you, Naruto. I selected the house myself" said Fukasaku proudly. "What happened to the toads which were carrying us?" asked Naruto curiously. "They have a home nearby. So whenever we want them we just whistle and they come hopping" replied Fukasaku.

After 10 minutes of waiting for the food finally arrived and Fukasaku opened the ramen box and poured the hot water into it. He pushed the chopsticks and the cup to Naruto's side of the table. All of them started eating their respective food. "Very nice Kaa-chan," said Fukasaku. Naruto was so hungry that he finished all the three cups he had bought. Naruto was about to get up when he was interrupted. "Naruto-chan I have prepared something especially for you. My speciality… caterpillar soup. Why don't you try it" said Shima as she was about to feed him.

"Kaa chan…Kosuke specifically told us not to feed him our food. Why did you make it in the first place?" spoke Fukasaku harshly. "Shut up to-chan. We won't know until he tries it. Only after he….." she was about to continue when Fukasaku looked at her in full rage. "You IDIOTIC WOMAN" he shouted. "This is the first time he has arrived here. We have to make sure his visit is a pleasant one, but we should also think about his health. We cannot force him to be like us just because he's our summoner. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Shima looked at Fukasaku for a few seconds. "You are right. I was being conceited. I thought something was wrong with my food and lost my purpose. I am sorry Naruto-chan you don't….." before she could complete her sentence Naruto forcefully took her hand and placed the spoon in his mouth and swallowed it. Fukasaku and Shima were in complete shock.

"Why did you do that?" shouted Fukasaku. Shima is still looking at him. "No one has ever made food just for me you know and on top of that you also started feeding me, " said Naruto with slowly tears forming in his eyes and with a smile on his face. "This" sniffle "is the first" sniffle "time that anyone has tried to feed me. So…..thank you Shima-sama" as he started crying.

"Just because I made it for him, he ate it without even thinking about his own body. How much did this boy suffer?" thought Shima as tears slowly started rolling down on her cheeks. "He has suffered a lot more than we thought," thought Fukasaku. Naruto suddenly started coughing. "Naruto-chan" both of them rushed towards him. Fukasaku looked at him. "Stay here with him. I will come back" said Fukasaku as he immediately took the small bowl from the table and ran out.

After two minutes he came back. "To-chan he is still coughing," said Shima in worry. He went over to Naruto, opened his mouth and put the liquid which was present in the bowl inside. After a few seconds, he stopped coughing and slowly he opened his eyes. "Naruto-chan are you alright?" asked Shima in a worrying tone. "I am fine Shima-sama" replied Naruto. She still wasn't convinced Naruto got up and walked around.

"See I am perfectly fine," said Naruto as he started walking. "What did you give me Fukasaku-sama?" asked Naruto. "Abura (Oil)" Naruto looked at him with his head tilted sideways. "Or specifically Gama (toad) abura (oil) which are made only here." completed Fukasaku. "Wow I am back to normal in no time" replied Naruto and started jumping around in joy. "When you drink it in small quantity it does have medicinal abilities but it will at least take a minimum of five hours for a body to completely heal. But his body healed within minutes" thought Fukasaku as he looked at Naruto who is still jumping. "The Kyuubi inside must have helped him and thus increased his overall healing process" when he was suddenly interrupted by Naruto calling. "Can we go outside now?" asked Naruto eagerly.

Fukasaku nodded his head and both of them started moving outside. "Wait for a moment," said Shima as both of them stopped walking and turned around.

"Naruto and Fukasaku turned around. "What is the matter kaa-chan?". "Naruto-chan come over here" in a serious expression. Naruto gulped and slowly walked towards her and stopped a foot away from her. She still had a serious expression. Naruto closed his eyes in fear. He suddenly opened his eyes when Shima started hugging him tightly. "Shima-sama?" said Naruto

"Never for a moment think that you are alone. We are there for you…" said Shima as she continued hugging Naruto. Naruto didn't say anything. "Never for a moment think that you don't have a home. "This is your home and you can come and go whenever you want…." stopped Shima. Tears started forming around his eyes and in a few seconds rolled down his cheeks. "Last but not least, never for a moment think that you don't you have parents. To-chan and I…..we are your parents. Never forget that" finished Shima in that instant Naruto started crying loudly.

"There….there…" patted Shima on Naruto's back. He was still crying. Fukasaku had a small tear in his eyes. Naruto continued to cry for the next two minutes. "From now you call us tou-san and kaa-san okay?" as she slowly moved away from Naruto. Naruto stopped crying and looked at Shima "Yes Kaa-san" and he started smiling. Seeing this Fukasaku and Shima started smiling too.

"Now let all go outside," said Fukasaku and the three of them left the house together.

[Kosuke's House]

"Orochimaru," said Hiruzen sadly as he looked at the ground. After a few seconds "Who says I didn't try to give him the contract?" asked Hiruzen sadly. "So what happened" asked Kosuke. He immediately closed his eyes and thought of that day.

**[Flashback]**

**A young man having tan skinned, dark brown spiked hair, having a small goatee to his look is watching three kids train. "Which one did you want me to check again?" asked a voice from behind. "The kid with the black hair" replied Hiruzen. Both of them watched the boy with black hair.**

**He is wearing a light purple kimono with a violet belt tied around his waist. He is also wearing sandals. He has pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils and purple marking around his eyes and black hair hanging around his shoulders. Currently, he was trying to perfect a technique using a shuriken.**

"**He's a genius filled with potential. No…..a once in a decade genius. What do you think Enma?" asked Hiruzen turning his head sideways and making eye contact.**

**His body and tail are covered by white fur which protrudes from his sleeves and pants. He has long unkempt white hair that reached into his back and medium, sideburns and a small goatee. He wears a black suit with mesh armour underneath. He is also wearing a Konoha protector.**

"**He is a genius. He is strong, but he also has darkness inside him. It can be seen in his eyes. Don't tell you can't see it Sarutobi? Hiruzen looked at him seriously. "Yes I know, but I also believe that with my teachings all the darkness in his heart fades away. I strongly believe that he will inherit my power and will."**

"**But I am sorry. I can't give him the monkey summoning contract until he changes and the darkness in his heart is gone" replied Enma. Hiruzen looked at Enma and sighed.\**

** [Flashback Over]**

"Enma didn't want him to sign the contract since he had darkness in his heart. Thank god he didn't listen to me" said Hiruzen after opening his eyes." That wasn't the worst part you know. I had known about his darkness and truly believed that he will overcome it. If only I had been more vigilant…" trailed Hiruzen.

"That was a time where there was a lot of fighting you know…you had other priorities and you couldn't give your full attention to them" said Kosuke. Hiruzen laughed slightly "This is also the reason I give but….sometimes I think I gave him too much leeway you know" Kosuke gave him a look of question.

"Every teacher has their own preferences and favourites. But that teacher should not be partial to a student just because that student is his favourite…there were times when I should have been stricter with Orochimaru when he was fighting with Jiraiya all the time. I still scolded Jiraiya even though the mistake was with Orochimaru. That was my problem. Hell…my love for him even went so far that once I wanted him to be my successor you know?" said Hiruzen which shocked Kosuke.

"I know your favourite was Orochimaru but I didn't know it had gone this far," remarked Kosuke

"I always had more hope for Orochimaru and Tsunade since she had her lineage and Orochimaru had talent but I was proven very wrong. Jiraiya is still protecting the village while one is a traitor and the other one….I don't know…..gambling her life right now? finishing his drink and placing it down. "I should have focussed more on Jiraiya because he needed more help but instead I ignored him…..As a hokage, I might have succeeded, but as a teacher, I have failed" finished the hokage with a profound sadness in his voice.

"I always wondered how you were able to sustain yourself all this time you know." Hiruzen looked at him in surprise. "You have been through a lot, participated in a war, your family is a respected family and you were able to meet their expectations and more, you have been the hokage for the longest time and even took over after the yondaime died and still running the village very well at this age" finished Kosuke and looked at him. Hiruzen smiled a little

"You lost a son, a father and a daughter-in-law and you are still a stable functional man who is still hokage and capable of making rational decisions, unlike one of your students. Yes, you have made a few mistakes in your life but who doesn't? You have realized your mistakes now make sure that the next generation of teachers does not do so. Make sure they don't create another Orochimaru and you will be fine. You are a fine hokage Hiruzen. Never forget that" finished Kosuke.

Hiruzen looked at him in amazement and started smiling "You have a way with words you know that. Thank you for your encouragement. You are a good friend" as he poured more sake in Kosuke's cup and his cup. Then a few minutes of silence ensued.

"What about Tsunade?" asked Kosuke suddenly "What about her," asked Hiruzen.

"I mean why didn't you to get her to sign the monkey contract," asked Kosuke. Hiruzen smiled." Ah yes. I forgot to tell you that story"

[Mount Myoboku]

"First we will go and meet the Great toad sage. He is the oldest and most respected toad sage in all of Mount Myoboku" said Fukasaku as he got on the toad carrier. Then Naruto and Shima also got on the other toad carrier. "Why should we meet the senile old geezer?" remarked Shima. "Kaa-chan you should not call him that. He should know about Naruto. So we must go" scolded Fukasaku as they headed towards the mountain.

They started going towards the mountain where the great toad sage resides. On the way, they saw a few toads running, jumping and practising hand seals and another toad writing something on a piece of scroll. "What are they doing Kaa-san?" asked Naruto. "Those toads are training to be messenger toads Naruto-chan," said Shima... "He called me Kaa-san naturally," thought Shima and started ruffling his hair. Naruto just smiled.

They came to the mountain. "Naruto when you meet the great toad sage just remember to give him proper respect. Just going down on one knee is enough" said Fukasaku. Naruto nodded his head. They climbed the stairs and went to the top of the mountain. A huge toad brown in color, with a white belly, is sitting on a cushion situated on a high pedestal. He also wears a professor's hat with tassels and orb on top of it. He also wears a necklace with the toad's village symbol for abura (oil) on it. Behind him were huge scrolls present. Below him are two empty seats reserved for two great sage toads. Below that is a set of stairs. All three of them went forward.

"Great Lord elder this is our newest summoner Uzumaki Naruto. He has come to meet you" said Fukasaku. Naruto went down on one knee "It's an honour to meet you Great toad elder" The elder toad looked at him "It's also a pleasure to meet you….ehm….what was his name again?" asked the elder. "It's Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto great lord elder." "Ah yes, Naruto," said the elder. "Gah just now Fukasaku called his name. Try to make an effort to remember it. He is my son, after all, you great senile old geezer" shouted Shima. "Kaa-chan how dare you call the great toad elder senile?" reprimanded Fukasaku.

"Now now…..it's alright, no fighting between spouses. Naruto you are our summoner so make us proud okay?" said the great sage smilingly. Naruto replied, "Yes sir." Fukasaku and Shima became very happy hearing this. "Now then we will take our leave toad elder," said Fukasaku. They bowed down their heads and all three of them went away.

"Naruto-chan why don't we start walking from now on?" asked Shima. Naruto nodded his head and all of them started walking. After a few minutes, they came to a place where there is a statue of a toad placed in a small bird-like house, a rope is tied around his neck along with a red cloth. In front of the statue is a semi-circular stone and in the centre there is water. Besides the stone, there were two bamboo shoots rising from the ground.

"Naruto, he is one of the early toads who have attained sennin mode. As such he is revered by all toads. Pray to him that you will also attain sennin mode one day" said Shima. Naruto nodded his head and all of them prayed. After a few minutes started walking again

[With Jiraiya]

"Finally found you Bunta," said Jiraiya slightly losing his breath. "Ah Jiraiya, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Naruto?" asked Gamabunta. "Oh that is because I wanted to look at the place a little since it's been a long time since I have come here and I also wanted to talk to you as well?" finished Jiraiya as he sat next to Bunta. "It's been almost five years hasn't," asked Bunta as he took out two cups and a big gourd. "Yes. I almost forgot about this place you know?" said Jiraiya as he took the cup after Gamabunta poured sake.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Bunta. "What did you think about Naruto?" Gamabunta raised an eyebrow "He's a nice kid and Shima-sama is taking a shine to him. He's already signed the contract. That's really amazing. You weren't that young when you signed the contract? Jiraiya nodded his head in response to this.

"What's even more amazing is the two elder toads accepting him as a summoner. At this rate, he might just surpass you" snickered Gamabunta. Jiraiya looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. "I don't think he will beat me anytime soon. So let's stop there" Jiraiya trying to salvage the situation. Gamabunta started laughing.

"What I really wanted to talk about was about Orochimaru?" said Jiraiya in a serious mode. "What about the damn snake?" asked Gamabunta. "I have been trying for some time but I can't get any news about him. That's what is scaring me the most. We don't know what the hell that guy is planning. Knowing that guy he is planning something really huge" finished Jiraiya with a grave expression on his face. "Unless we know what he is planning we can't do anything. So just relax" Gamabunta said as he blew his pipe.

"I know…it seems that I am going to rely on a lot Bunta," said Jiraiya smilingly. "Of course you need to. You are just a perverted old man you know. I still remember the time when you were trying to master sennin mode, the number of times you would fall on the water and the number of times you were getting hit because your face turned into a frog….such fond memories. You were just downright hilarious" and Gamabunta started laughing

"Why does he have to remember such annoying things" though Jiraiya with an irritated expression on his face

[Kosuke's House]

"This happened right after they became chunin," said Hiruzen and started explaining.

**[Flashback]**

"**Why have you come to see me Tsunade? Orochimaru already gave me a report. By the way, good job on your mission" said young Hiruzen wearing his kage robe and sitting in the hokage's office. A young girl, her hair tied up and wearing a blue kimono with a pink border, blue belt, sandals, pink arm guard with a mesh shirt underneath is standing in front of him.**

"**Thank you Sensei. I came to see you because I want a summoning contract" said Tsunade. "Why do you need a summoning contract," asked Hiruzen with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want to admit it but I feel like I am being left behind. Idiot Jiraiya has his toads and Orochimaru has his snakes and both of them have gotten so strong that I feel useless" finished Tsunade in a sad voice. **

"**Do you want to sign the monkey contract then?" asked Hiruzen. "I don't think the monkey contract is for me and I am a medic specialist. I want an animal related to my speciality." Replied Tsunade immediately. "Hmm….." trailed Hiruzen.**

"**Should I also do what Jiraiya did? You know to use the hand seals without the summoning contract" asked Tsunade. "Don't do something foolish like that" shouted Hiruzen. "Stupid Jiraiya was just lucky…I am done with my work. Why don't you come with me to the training ground and we will think of something" said Hiruzen as he closed the book he was reading and both of them left at the same time.**

**Hiruzen arrived first in the training ground followed by Tsunade. Hiruzen summoned Enma. "Why don't we Enma for advice," said Hiruzen. Tsunade just nodded her head. Hiruzen explained everything to Enma. "So basically, you want a summon whose primary focus is medical ninjutsu?" asked Enma to Tsunade. She nodded her head. "I think I know just the summon, wait here," said Enma and vanished. After five minutes there was a huge smoke and beside Enma, there was a huge orange coloured slug with red spots all over it. "The slugs reside in the Shikkotsu forest, right next to where we monkeys live. She is the leader of slugs Umiushi. I told her all about you Tsunade and the slugs just might be perfect for you" said Enma.**

**Tsunade looked in amazement at the size and the beauty of the slug. "Enma told me all about you. He says you specialise in medical ninjutsu" asked Umiushi. Tsunade nodded her head and still amazed at the slug. "We also focus on healing and our offensive power is also nothing to scoff at. So what do you say Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of Hashirama Senju?" asked Umiushi. "I accept your friendship Umiushi-sama."**

"**Are you sure Tsunade? You can explore other option you know" reminded Hiruzen. "I know but I want to follow my gut this time and my gut says to go for it. I accept the slugs as my summon Umiushi-sama" replied Tsunade as she bowed her head in respect.**

**Umiushi smiled at this and from her body, a small orange coloured slug came out carrying a medium size scroll on its back. The slug placed the scroll near Tsunade and she opened it. "Write your name using your blood and a handprint below that. After she did that, the slug took the scroll and went back to its owner.**

"**From today onwards you are a slug summoner. You can call us whenever you are in trouble. Farewell Tsunade Senju" said Umiushi and she vanished in a puff of smoke. Tsunade became so happy that she jumped up and down. Hiruzen looked at this and started laughing**

** [Flashback Ends]**

"That is interesting. A summon introducing another summon" said Kosuke. "She got introduced to Katsuyu after that. Katsuyu became her personal summon and along with Tsunade the glory of slugs reached all over the world" said Hiruzen with a smile on his face.

Naruto, Shima and Fukasaku started walking towards the other end after finishing their prayers. "Now let's go meet the battle toads," said Shima. Naruto started getting excited. Then suddenly the ground started shaking slightly. It grew bigger as they continued to walk. A dark purple toad running on two legs crossed them. "Hey, Gamaken….How many times I have told you not run?" shouted Shima.

The dark purple toad stopped and turned around. A mid-size toad, with black markings on his face, arms and legs with horn-like protrusions on his head and wearing a black kimono with a white sash and mesh armour underneath. On one hand, he is carrying a sasumata and having sakazuki-like shield wrapped around his back. "Sorry, Shima-sama. I was supposed to meet Gamabunta-san for training an hour ago. So I am running. Sorry for being so clumsy" said Gamaken.

He was about to leave, "It doesn't matter Gamaken. He is meeting with Jiraiya today and I don't think he will train with you today" shouted Shima. Gamaken looked at them for a few seconds "then I better meet with the other two for training then." Fukasaku asked "We are also going to meet them. Why don't you come with us?" Gamaken nodded his head.

"Ah yes. This is our newest summoner Naruto Uzumaki" said Shima pointing to Naruto. "It's nice to meet you, even though I am clumsy" greeted Naruto as he bowed his head. "Don't say silly things. You are not clumsy" reprimanded Shima. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. It's an honour to meet you Gamaken-san" said Naruto bowed his head.

"Why the hell are you both using honorifics? You are both more or less the same age you know. Gamaken….Naruto is five years old" said Shima as she looked at Gamaken. "Naruto…Gamaken is only seven years old. In human terms both of you are peers. So be even more friendly" said as she looked at Naruto first and then Gamabunta. Both of them looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Naruto….you are aiming to be a toad sage," said Fukasaku finally speaking. "Gamaken….you are aiming to be a battle toad" looking at Gamaken. "So both of you are trainees. Looking at both of you I have a suggestion" said Fukasaku as he looked at both Gamaken and Naruto. "Why don't you be his personal summon Gamaken?" asked Fukasaku.

Gamaken was shocked at first and then regained his composure "I don't think I am ready yet to be a normal summon yet alone a personal summon. I am also really clumsy" Gamaken nervously replied to Fukasaku. "Of course you are not ready. You are still training and so is Naruto….and you are not clumsy" scolded Fukasaku. "What is a personal summon" asked Naruto innocently.

"A personal summon is when summoner and a specific animal spend so much time together that they know each other very well and summoner knows the chakra required to summon that specific animal, that he does it without thinking and during battle both of them are so in sync that they can fight without worrying" finished Shima. Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Shima became frustrated "Sometimes I forget that he is a five-year-old kid," thought Shima. "You saw how Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta without thinking right?" asked Shima to which Naruto nodded his head. "Someday you can also do the same with Gamaken" finished Shima. Naruto suddenly lightened up and went near Gamaken.

"I don't understand a whole lot of it, but why don't we be partners Gamaken?" asked Naruto earnestly. Gamaken looked at him and smiled. "Yes from now on we shall be partners" and Naruto started jumping in joy. Seeing this the rest of them started laughing. "Hey Naruto lets go meet the other toads," said Fukasaku and all of them including Gamaken started walking again.


	7. Chapter - 7 Decisions & Realizations

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter – 7 Decisions & Realizations

[Kosuke's House]

"Time sure flies huh Kosuke," asked Hiruzen as he completed his drink and looked at the sky. Kosuke also looked at the sky. "Even though the war happened right after. It was fun you know when we were students. We were the first batch of students to come out of the academy after it was founded by Tobirama-sama. I take a certain pride in that you know" said Kosuke still looking at the sky.

"That's true. It was good times wasn't?" replied Hiruzen also looking at the sky. Kosuke then looked at Hiruzen and then at the ground "When did it all go wrong?" said Kosuke. Hiruzen looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Look at our batch of shinobi. Torifu Akimichi, Kagami Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake, Danzo Shimura, Shinkai Nara, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, Itonome Yamanaka, Hioto Hyuga, Denki Aburame, Akita Inazuka. All of them are amazing shinobi" finished Kosuke with a sad sigh.

Hiruzen looked sadly at the ground thinking about all his friends. "Out of all of them, the only left are you, me, Danzo, Koharu, Homura, Hioto and only a few have remained the same. You are still the hokage and leading the village, I recently found my will of fire and Hioto is looking after his sons Hiashi and Hizashi and also training the next generation …..but what about the others?" asked Kosuke in a serious tone. Hiruzen is still looking at him.

"Danzo became so obsessed with power that he forgot what is right and wrong and became so detestable and pathetic. About saw Koharu and Homura. They have become so spineless after they joined the village council and I don't know what the hell they are even doing anymore. If Tobirama-sama is alive today he will be very ashamed of what they have become" finished Kosuke with a sad expression on his face.

"What you are saying is true. Danzo, Koharu and Homura have lost their way. The only thing I can do is pity them and hope that someday they would change before it's too late" said Hiruzen with a sad look. A few minutes of silence passed. "Congratulations, by the way, you are now a grandfather I heard. So a boy or girl?" asked Kosuke smilingly.

"Thank you. A boy and his name is Konohamaru. Konohamaru Sarutobi. Biwako is currently taking care of him" said Hiruzen as he gave a wide grin. "I finally have a chance to pass on the monkey contract you know and this time that stupid monkey can't say anything," said Hiruzen. Suddenly both started laughing heartily.

[Mount Myoboku]

Naruto and the others continued walking and they came to a halt when they saw two toads. A small toad with pale green skin and blue highlights is sitting under a waterfall and meditating with his palms closed together near his chest. The other one has orange skin covered in blue markings, wearing samurai armour covering his arms and body. All of them started walking towards them.

The two toads immediately got up and bowed to the elder toads. "I would like to introduce our newest summoner Uzumaki Naruto," said Fukasaku as he looked at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san," said the smaller toad. The orange toad just bowed his head. Fukasaku turned to Naruto. "The blue toad is Gamaden, an elite toad. The orange one is Gama and he is the protector of the summoning contract, though he doesn't speak much. "It's an honour to meet the both of you," said Naruto as he bowed to the both of them. "Both of you can resume your training. Just wanted to introduce him" said Fukasaku.

Both of them went back to their usual positions and Naruto with the others started walking again. They finally came to a huge empty field and two huge toads sitting on either side of it. The toad on the left side has an aquamarine skin tone, yellow eyes with grey markings with two distinct circular markings on his shoulders. He is carrying two huge katanas on his back with an orange sash around his stomach. The other one is a huge purple toad with a lighter shade of purple on his underside. He also has red marking around his eyes and is carrying a huge naginata on his right hand. They were watching each other with an intense expression on their faces.

"Naruto you saw Gamabunta before right?" asked Fukasaku. Naruto just nodded his head. "The two toads present here along with Gamabunta are the battle toads of Mount Myoboku. All of them are very strong and each of them has the strength of a kage" finished Fukasaku as Naruto looked at both in awe. "Gamahiro, Gamagoro come here" shouted Fukasaku. Both of them snapped out of their gaze and immediately came in front of Fukasaku and Shima and bowed their heads.

"Gamahiro, Gamagoro meet Naruto our newest summoner," said Fukasaku gesturing towards Naruto. "A summoner at this age. It's an honour to meet you Naruto" said Gamahiro. "It's a pleasure to meet you," said Gamagoro. "It's a great honour to meet you both Gamahiro-san, Gamagoro-san," said Naruto as he bowed his head.

"Why are you here Gamaken?" asked Gamagoro. "I wanted to train with Gamabunta-san and was going to meet him. Incidentally, I met Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama on the way and they told me that Gamabunta-san is busy meeting with Jiraiya-san and since they wanted to introduce Naruto to the both of you I tagged along with them in the hope that you can train me today, even though I am clumsy" finished Gamaken.

"No problem. We just finished our battle. Why don't you join Gamagoro then?" said Gamahiro smilingly. Gamagoro just nodded his head. "Tou-san can I watch them? please" asked Naruto with a puppy like expression. "Fine but just don't go too near," said Fukasaku as Naruto ran towards the field in excitement. Fukasaku and Shima just smiled at him.

"What's the deal with this Naruto kid and why does he call you Tou-san. Even we toads don't call you that?" asked Gamahiro with a curious tone. Fukasaku and explained everything in detail. "So that boy is the Kyuubi jinchuriki," said Gamahiro. "But to call Shima-sama, Fukasaku-sama like that is unheard of. That boy is really amazing" thought Gamahiro and started smiling.

[With Jiraiya]

"I plan to look after Naruto a lot more so I will be visiting this place more often," said Jiraiya as he finished a cup of sake. "That's amazing. For someone to make you move away from peeking on naked ladies is a great achievement in itself. I am sure Naruto will be a great shinobi someday" laughed Gamabunta. Jiraiya's left eye twitched in annoyance and quickly drank another cup of sake.

"As I was saying I plan to teach him all my techniques and much more," said Jiraiya. "Will he surpass Minato?" asked Gamabunta. "That is too early to tell. Minato was once in a decade genius and I didn't teach him much because a lot of things he learned by himself. I just had to give him a few pointers. I think Naruto is more like me than Minato so I think it will be fun teaching him" said Jiraiya smilingly.

"Oh, it's already starting to get dark. I have to go meet with the others. You want to come along?" asked Jiraiya as he got up. Jiraiya nodded his head and both of them headed towards the elder toad's place.

[With Naruto]

It's been a while since both of them started sparring and Naruto was sitting under a tree. "Gamaken. Let's stop for today. You have really improved in using the sasumata and the shield. Now start focusing more on elemental ninjutsu okay?" said Gamagoro. "Thank you for the advice. I will try even though I am clumsy" replied Gamaken.

"Hey, Gamaken get Naruto here. He is watching your battle from that tree over there" shouted Shima. Gamaken immediately went towards the tree and noticed that Naruto is sound asleep. Gamaken carried Naruto gently and walked towards Shima followed by Gamagoro. Shima saw that Gamaken is carrying Naruto and immediately rushed over.

"What happened? Why are you carrying him? Is he alright? Does he need any medicine?" asked Shima in a worrying tone. "He is just asleep Shima-sama," said Gamaken calmly. "Gamagoro get Gamaden and tell him to go to Naruto's place reverse summon us including Jiraiya in five minutes." The purple toad nodded and left immediately. "He is sleeping just like a cute baby," thought Shima as she started pinching his cheeks. Gamaken put Naruto down on the ground

Jiraiya and Gamabunta came and saw that Naruto was asleep on the ground. "So he's asleep huh?" said Jiraiya as he walked towards them. "Don't shout. You'll wake him up idiot" scolded Shima. Jiraiya was surprised at Shima's outburst and went to Fukasaku "Did I miss something here" asked Jiraiya quietly. Fukasaku explained everything. "Wow….just wow," thought Jiraiya as he looked at Naruto.

Jiraiya then saw Gamaken and went towards him. "You really have grown Gamaken. How are you?" Gamaken turned to look a Jiraiya "I am fine thank you for asking Jiraiya-san" replied Gamaken. Just then Gamagoro came back and nodded his head to Fukasaku. "Jiraiya carry Naruto on your shoulders and we will be reverse summoned in five minutes," said Fukasaku. Jiraiya slowly took the boy on the ground and placed him on his shoulders.

[Kosuke's House]

"You should laugh more often else you will start getting more wrinkles you know," said Kosuke smilingly. Hiruzen just looked at him and started smiling. "I just remembered something about Orochimaru," said Hiruzen and started telling Kosuke what he remembered.

**[Flashback]**

**Hiruzen is sitting in his office and is looking at all the reports regarding Orochimaru's lab. "Damn it Orochimaru. I never knew he went into human experiments this deep. I should have killed him when I had the chance" thought Hiruzen as he gritted his teeth. **

"**I just saw Orochimaru and he said something about leaving the village and being enemies. What was that all about old man?" asked Jiraiya who was standing near the window. Hiruzen looked at Jiraiya and started explaining everything that happened. Jiraiya had a shocked expression on his face.**

"**Damn it. I knew he was crazy but not to this extent" said Jiraiya visibly very angry with what Orochimaru had done. Both of them didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Can you tell Tsunade about Orochimaru when you see her?" asked Hiruzen. Jiraiya nodded his head. There was silence again for a few seconds.**

"**I placed Naruto in an orphanage and banned anyone speaking about Naruto and the Kyuubi. Hopefully, the next generation will treat Naruto better just so you know," said Hiruzen and gave a small smile. Jiraiya sported a small smile "That might work, for now, maybe I can come by and train him later"**

"**Knowing you I thought you would have a much angrier face since your teammate betrayed the village," said Hiruzen. Jiraiya looked at him intensely**

"**Maybe because I always knew that he would do something like this. It has always been there in the back of my mind. So I am not too surprised. Since Orochimaru is gone I have always wanted to ask this question and I want a truthful answer. You preferred Orochimaru over me and Tsunade isn't?" asked Jiraiya. Hiruzen initially shocked at this question, but composed himself and said "Yes" **

"**Why," asked Jiraiya almost immediately. "Is it because he's a genius" Hiruzen just nodded his head with a sad expression on his face. "Now where's the fun in that?" asked Jiraiya smilingly. Hiruzen looked at Jiraiya in confusion. "Minato is my student but when it comes to training him and I poles apart. He grasped things so quickly that I didn't need to do anything but just give him directions when he's lost"**

"**Now if my student is considered talentless or weak and if he becomes hokage then I would be jumping with joy. Don't get me wrong I am very proud of him and he was always destined to be hokage. That I can see clearly. Now only if I had a student like me who someday became hokage….." finished Jiraiya and smiling widely. **

"**If what you say is true then I have achieved that too. I have somehow managed to take Jiraiya and made him a world-renowned shinobi. I had a lot of fun doing that" said Hiruzen with a smile on his face. "My favourite may have been Orochimaru and always preferred Tsunade over you. But you proved me wrong and went on to become a great shinobi. Out of the three of you the one I am most proud to call, my student…. is you Jiraiya" finished Hiruzen with a satisfied expression on his face.**

"**For your information, I was not that bad of a student. You were a bad teacher. Bye" said Jiraiya as he jumped out of the window. Somethings never change" thought Hiruzen as he sighed.**

** [Flashback Over]**

"Naruto might be more like Jiraiya….you never know," said Hiruzen. " Funny Jiraiya also said that….wow… he does have his moments I guess" said Kosuke. Hiruzen looked at him in surprise. "He is a sage you know" reminded Hiruzen "Who still peaks on naked ladies" reminded Kosuke with a smug smile on his face. "It's all my fault. I should have also trained him to become a better human being" said Hiruzen sadly. "Now THAT is your fault," said Kosuke smilingly. Both of them started laughing.

"It's become dark, about time they come back," thought Kosuke.

At that moment a blue toad came running and stopped in the middle of the ground. Kosuke and Hiruzen were amazed at the speed of the toad. The toad did the hand signs for Kuchiyose no jutsu and placed its hand on the ground. Fukasaku, Shima, and Jiraiya carrying Naruto can be seen when the smoke cleared.

Noticing that Naruto was asleep on Jiraiya's shoulders Kosuke immediately created a shadow clone. The shadow clone went upstairs, came back and prepared a futon on the floor in the middle of the hall. When they came close Kosuke took Naruto from Jiraiya and placed him on the futon. Kosuke came back to join the others but noticed that Shima was missing. He turned around and saw that she was kneeling beside Naruto and is ruffling his hair.

Kosuke and Hiruzen noticed the closeness and were very surprised. Fukasaku explained what happened and both of them were in shock. "From no one wanting to be with you and within two days you have a lot of people caring for you. You are full of surprises Naruto" thought Hiruzen and smiled. Kosuke also smiled after listening to the explanation. Shima gave Naruto a kiss on his forehead and walked back.

"Kosuke the condition was that he will live with us when you are not there right?" asked Shima with a determined expression on his face. Kosuke nodded his head. "Cancel that condition. From today onwards he's our son" said Shima while looking at Fukasaku. Fukasaku just smiled Kosuke was surprised. "So he will be spending half the day with you and the other half with us. Sleeping and eating he will do it here. Do you have a problem with this Kosuke?" asked Shima. "No. I am very happy with this arrangement Shima-sama" said Kosuke smilingly. Shima just nodded her head in satisfaction and turned around to Jiraiya

"Jiraiya I know about your perverted ways and I don't mind you doing that. You are his godfather so you are going to be with him and I don't mind that too" said Shima and became very serious. "But if you show MY son your perverted ways, I will beat you so badly that even Tsunade can't heal you. Got that?" Jiraiya took a step back from the killing intent Shima was emitting and nodded his head in obedience.

Hiruzen started laughing at his student's plight. "You Sarutobi" shouted Shima and immediately he stopped laughing and started cowering in fear. "Next year he is going to join the academy and that's good but you must protect him till he needs protecting. A lot of shinobi and villagers hate him for his burden so be very careful especially with Danzo and Orochimaru. I am pretty sure both of them are interested in him" finished Shima. Hiruzen had a serious expression on his face the moment he heard Danzo and Orochimaru name. He nodded his head in full seriousness.

"So Kosuke what are we going to do about his training?" asked Shima as she turned around.

"For the next full year, I was planning on teaching him only physical stuff you know. That is…..reading, writing, survivability techniques and taijutsu, kunai and shuriken throwing along with increasing his overall fitness. I want him to be strong on his basics" finished Kosuke. "So no chakra related techniques…..huh…Nice idea Kosuke" said Hiruzen and everyone agreed with him

"Why don't we introduce him to basics of Fuinjutsu also? He is an Uzumaki and they are known for their proficiency in Fuinjutsu" said Jiraiya smilingly. "That is also a nice idea Jiraiya," said Hiruzen.

"If we are talking about taijutsu why don't we teach him frog kumite? He is anyway going to be sage one day" said Fukasaku. "But frog kumite can only be used effectively when in sage mode because the whole style is based around using senjutsu. How will it help him" asked Jiraiya.

"See the frog kumite is based on around senjutsu. But in its raw form, it is just like any other style. Frog kumite enhances the effectiveness of nature energy. Even a person who didn't learn frog kumite can still use senjutsu but not as effective. Frog Kumite is basically an attacking style which relies more on its unpredictability. It just might be the right fit for Naruto" finished Fukasaku.

"Wow… that is news for me" though Jiraiya. "Hokage-sama at what year do the students learn about chakra at the academy?" asked Kosuke. "That you have nothing to worry about. chakra lessons starts on the second year so Naruto will fit right in" said Hiruzen with a smile on his face.

"Shima-sama after lunch you can have Naruto. Whatever he practices here he will continue there and vice versa. You can also simultaneously teach him frog kumite and you can bring him back during the night. Is that alright?" asked Kosuke. "Yes," said Shima. "All the preparations are done. Then we will take our leave" said Fukasaku Jiraiya, Kosuke and Hiruzen bowed their heads. Fukasaku and Shima moved back a few steps. Both of them did the necessary hand seals and vanished.

"So, what are you going to do now Jiraiya? Are you leaving" asked Hiruzen to Jiraiya. "I am going to stick around for a few days to supervise Naruto's training and then leave" replied Jiraiya. "Kosuke-san if you don't mind can I stay here for the next few days?" requested Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya. You are Naruto's godfather. Whenever you are here you can stay as long as you want. No need to be shy" said Kosuke smilingly. Jiraiya just bowed his head. "Now I better take my leave. I have to help Biwako, she is managing Konohamaru all on her own. Hope she is not very mad. Women are downright scary when they are mad you know" said Hiruzen as he vanished using the shunshin no jutsu.

Kosuke bought two more futons and laid it on the ground beside Naruto. Both of them laid down on either side and started sleeping.

[Sarutobi House]

Hiruzen appeared in front of his house. It was a big house with a lot of rooms. He slowly came into the house so as not to disturb anyone. "You better have a damn good reason for being late this time Hiruzen," said a voice. He smiled and turned around. A woman with brown hair kept in a high ponytail, dark eyes with slightly visible creases at the corner of her eyes and mouth. She is wearing a purple kimono-like dress and sandals. She is visibly very angry

"Actually I have a damn good reason Biwako…..but before that where is Konohamaru?" asked Hiruzen. "He's in the room sleeping. He just now went to sleep, don't wake him up" reminded Biwako. Hiruzen slowly went past her to the room behind her and saw Konohamaru sleeping on the bed. Hiruzen just smiled at his grandson.

"The reason you give should be valid one or tomorrow morning you will be going to work with bruises on your face. He was born two days ago you know. Do you know how much I struggled with him? Even with servants, it was still tough to take care of him. You should do your part as the grandfather too you know…." and was about to continue when Hiruzen said "It's about Naruto" and she immediately closed her mouth.

"Come to the next room," said Biwako. Both of them went to the room adjacent. "Now start talking" commanded Biwako. Hiruzen explained the whole thing. Biwako initially had an angry expression on her face but then relief and smile as she fully listened to the story. Both of them were silent for a few seconds.

"I am very happy that Naruto was adopted and am even happier when it was Kosuke who adopted him. Finally, that guy has found his purpose in life. Now that the toads and Jiraiya are there to protect him Naruto will have happiness in his life for once" said Biwako smilingly. Hiruzen just smiled nodded his head in agreement.

"Kosuke is also completely right in shouting at you," said Biwako seriously and Hiruzen was slightly surprised. She got him by the collar and pulled him closer. "Are you fucking mad? What the hell were you thinking to leave Naruto like that? He shouldn't have been in that condition in the first place" said Biwako. "Why are you reacting like this suddenly," asked Hiruzen in shock.

"We also have a child in the house you know. If anybody treated Konohamaru like that would you stand for it?" Hiruzen looked away in shame. "Moreover he is Minato and Kushina's son. Minato knew what was it like to be a jinchuriki and he still made his son one. Why? Because he trusted you to make sure Naruto is protected. In fact, both of them did and this is how you repay them. Do you know how hard it must have been for them to not see their son grow up and not being there protect him when they knew he's going to be treated badly because he's a jinchuriki? Shouted silently and slowly tears started streaming down her eyes. "Bi…wako" stammered Hiruzen looked at her in shock

"It's also my fault. Asuma left to be a guardian ninja and soon after his older brother died. I was very distressed by the events and couldn't follow through on Naruto. Now when Konohamaru was born I suddenly remembered about him" Biwako started crying soon after. Hiruzen tried to console her but he was at loss for words. "What good are shinobi if they can't even protect a single child?" said Biwako trying not to cry.

"What was your original plan? You will give Naruto a house and some money as allowance and expect him to grow alone and perfectly fine when the entire village hates him? Then what you are going to do….give him to Kakashi just because he wants to train his sensei's son. Then where was he when Naruto almost died? Where is he now? asked Biwako angrily. Hiruzen continued to look away in shame.

Both of them didn't speak for the next 10mins. "At least from now on make intelligent decisions. You are Nidaime-sama student as such act accordingly" said Biwako as she walking towards the door. She stopped near the door "Bring Naruto here next time. I want to meet him. I want even Konohamaru to meet him" said Biwako and she continued to walk and went to the next room.

Hiruzen was still standing there in the middle of the room. "I…am so very…..sorry…Minato…Kushina" said Hiruzen loudly as tears were slowly coming down.

[Undisclosed Location]

"Kanoe has come to report on his mission sir," said a shinobi who was kneeling on his ground. He wore the standard Konoha anbu uniform which consists of black clothing, a grey flak jacket and metal arm guards, gloves and ninja sandals. He is wearing a beak shaped mask and is carrying a sword on his back. "Report," said the voice from the shadows.

"As you have instructed, I have searched every known location of all Orochimaru's hideout known to us with clue's regarding him and his current whereabouts. But unfortunately, nothing turned out and all the hideouts are squeaky clean. I am sorry" finished Kanoe. "It's alright. Nothing can be done. He is a snake and is always known for his sneakiness and his escaping ability" said the voice from the shadow.

Then another shinobi appeared beside him in kneel down position and wearing the same traditional anbu uniforms except he wore a red monkey mask. He also has a sword behind him. "Gozu reporting sir. There are a few dissatisfied reports among the Uchiha about the way they have been treated during the Kyuubi massacre but other than that nothing major to report. Sir" finished Gozu. "Good" again said the voice from the shadow.

Then another shinobi appeared in kneel down position. He is also wearing the traditional anbu attire with a sword on his back and a mask on his face. "Kinoto reporting sir. As you have ordered I looked for the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. He is now living with Kosuke Moroboshi and Jiraiya the sannin is also with him" finished Kinoto. "Good," said the voice from the shadow and he walked up front.

"Kanoe, you are released from this mission and are placed on the active roster. We can't do anything unless more clues can be found about Orochimaru" said the Danzo looking at Kanoe. Kanoe didn't react. He turned to Gozu.

"Gozu, along with your brother Mezu continue monitoring the Uchiha clan. I am pretty sure they are plotting something. So, continue to watch on them and be very careful. If you have to use lethal force to hide your cover, I don't mind but I want them to be monitored continuously" Gozu just nodded his head. He then turned to Kinoto. "Good job Kinoto. Continue to watch the Kyuubi jinchuriki but only from a distance. Do not interfere unless the boy's life is in danger. You need not report until there is anything significant enough, to report. I will leave the decision on what is significant and what is not, to you. Hopefully, I won't see you until the boy has passed the academy. So be prepared, this is going to be a long mission. Remember he is the village's strongest weapon and he must be protected at all costs" said the old man. Kinoto just nodded his head.

"Remember you are doing this for Konoha and not for anything or anyone else. So be sure to execute your missions so that the village can be safe. Is that understood?" asked the old man. "Hai Danzo-sama," said all three of them in unison and vanished.

"There are a lot of things that have to be dealt with. First the Uchiha, that problem is turning out to be bigger than I was anticipating. If not unchecked they can burn the whole village to the ground. Then there's Orochimaru. Even though he was useful in the past he's now he's just a thorn in our side. But nothing can be done about that until he's found. So that's that.

"Regarding the Kyuubi jinchuriki, Hiruzen may have convinced the other two idiots to back off but I won't. Naruto is a weapon for the village and only if the weapon is made correctly, can it be used effectively. Kosuke and Jiraiya are training the Kyuubi jinchuriki. Not a bad turn of events but I must have him under my control. It's the only way to protect the village" thought Danzo as he walked back into the shadow.


	8. Chapter - 8 Training Begins

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter - 8 Training Begins

First Kosuke and Jiraiya woke up at 6am followed by Naruto. He brushed his teeth and took a bath. All of them sat on the table in the centre of the hall. They ate milk and bread for breakfast. Naruto had extra milk and bread. By 7 Naruto began his training. Jiraiya and Kosuke were standing on the ground in front of Naruto

"From today you are going to start training. Jiraiya and I are going to supervise it. From morning till lunch, you will train with us. After lunch, you will go with Jiraiya to mount Myoboku and train there till evening. You will come here for sleeping. Got that?" asked Kosuke sternly. "Hai," said Naruto immediately.

"Every morning will be running around the whole ground and you will continue running till you are short of breath. Then I will teach you how to read and write, Jiraiya will teach you the basics of fuinjutsu. You will learn what fuinjutsu in due time and no we will not be learning any ninjutsu techniques" said Kosuke as Naruto opened his mouth to ask a question but closed it after he got the answer without even finishing the question.

"Now start running," said Kosuke and Naruto immediately started running. "You really are a taskmaster," said Jiraiya. "I have to be or he won't survive. We can't always be there to protect him you know" said Kosuke. Jiraiya nodded his head in agreement. While they were watching Naruto "can Naruto really learn fuinjutsu? I heard it's really tough" said Kosuke.

"Actually it's very tough. Why do you think there only very few people in the entire world who are fuinjutsu experts. You need hard work and perseverance to be a fuinjutsu expert and I believe Naruto has that in abundance. You see according to the scrolls of Uzushiogakure there are actually five ranks to measure the level of a fuinjutsu user."

"Similar to how our technique are categorized according to ranks it is also the same way. Except with a small difference. Within each rank, there are five levels to be completed before going to the next rank." Jiraiya noted the confusion in Kosuke's face. "There is E rank, D rank, C rank, B rank, A rank and S rank, just like our techniques. To move from E rank to D rank. You need to complete five levels in E rank to move to the next rank. So in E rank, there are levels 1 to 5. Once you finish level 5 you automatically go to D rank and the same for other ranks except for A and S rank" finished Jiraiya

"What's the difference," asked Kosuke while looking at Naruto who has covered half the ground. "A rank has 10 levels and S rank has 15 levels" finished Jiraiya. "So why the huge level for A and S rank? asked Kosuke. "See as you go up the ranks, the intricacies, delicacies and the complexity of the seals also increases. In the case of A rank and S rank, it almost quadruples. As such it becomes very difficult for people to move up the A rank and S rank. Frankly, I haven't met anyone who has gone to S rank" said Jiraiya with a small smile.

"What level are you and what about Minato?" asked Kosuke in curiosity. "Currently I am A rank level 5 and Minato was A rank level 8. If he was still alive he would have reached S rank" remarked Jiraiya. Kosuke was in shock on hearing this. "Minato who was considered one of the greatest fuinjutsu experts….even couldn't reach S rank. Just how tough is fuinjutsu" thought Kosuke and looked at Naruto who was panting after finishing a single round.

"Wow…his stamina is already amazing. To complete a single round around the ground…for a five-year-old is amazing" said Jiraiya as he looked at Naruto. Kosuke created a clone and it went inside. "Naruto come here" called Kosuke and Naruto walked slowly towards them.

"Well done Naruto," said Kosuke while ruffling Naruto's hair. Naruto just smiled. "Now my clone has placed all the books and scrolls. Go to the house and start practising the things which I taught you yesterday" Naruto just nodded his head and walked to the house and started reading.

"When shinobi get to A rank or S rank just to get from one level to the next is considered as a great achievement" continued Jiraiya. "Who evaluates his fuinjutsu skill and how will he know what level he is in?" asked Kosuke. "I will answer that….or better yet I will show you when Naruto reaches E-rank level 1 okay?" said Jiraiya. Kosuke just nodded his head.

"What level is Danzo at?" asked Kosuke in full seriousness. "Danzo is I think A rank level 6," said irritated Jiraiya. "So he's stronger than you at fuinjutsu," remarked Kosuke. "Sadly yes. Did you see the curse seal on the root shinobi's mouth? I tried to crack it. It's very hard, but I won't give up" said Jiraiya with a small smile on his face.

"AAh," said Kosuke. Jiraiya surprised by the exclamation. "I forgot to buy dummy kunai and shuriken and a few training posts also," said Kosuke. "Don't worry I will buy it" said Jiraiya and he immediately created a clone and it went away. "What about money?" asked Kosuke. "No need. You are letting me live here for free. This is the least I could do." Said Jiraiya smilingly.

For the past two hours, Naruto kept on practising his reading and writing while Kosuke was sitting beside him and correcting him. Meanwhile, Jiraiya bought the dummy kunai and shuriken and finished setting up the training posts on the side of the ground.

"Naruto that's enough," said Kosuke while keeping a hand on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto stopped and looked at him. "Why don't we do something physical for now?" said Kosuke and Naruto immediately nodded his head. "Come with me," said Kosuke. Both went to the side of the ground a few feet away from the training post.

"Naruto these are dummy kunai and shurikens which we use for training purposes. Now I am going to show you how to throw it." Said Kosuke as he took some real shurikens from his own pocket. He immediately threw them and all of them landed in the center point of all three posts. "You have to always aim for the centre point okay?" asked Kosuke. Naruto was wide-eyed in amazement and couldn't speak.

"Hey Naruto," said Kosuke as he tapped on his shoulders. Naruto regained his composure. "That is how you must do it got that?" said Kosuke. "Before you throw the shurikens, I want you to get a feel of the shurikens by touching it from all angles so that you will be familiar with it and it will be easier for you to throw got that?" asked Kosuke as he gave the dummy shurikens. "I want you to focus only on shurikens for now and later on we will go with kunai also," said Kosuke as he walked towards the posts and picked up the shurikens which he had thrown.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was sitting at the side and watching Naruto get the feel of the shuriken. Kosuke showed Naruto how to do it but this time he did it slowly and without the shurikens. Kosuke went to pick up the shurikens he threw from the training posts while Naruto started practising the form which Kosuke showed.

"After the training is over maybe I can continue my research. It has been a long time and I am sure the ladies are waiting for me" thought Jiraiya and slowly a perverted grin appeared on his face. "Start throwing Naruto," said Kosuke after he came back. Naruto looked at the training post and threw the shuriken.

It curved and directly went inside Jiraiya's nose. Jiraiya slowly fell on his back "AaAAh" said Naruto with a shocked expression on his face. Jiraiya got up and noticed that his nose was bleeding. "That gaki," thought Jiraiya as he looked t Naruto with an irritated expression. "Well done Naruto and good aim. I am very proud of you" said Kosuke and shook his hand. Jiraiya turned his head quickly and looked at Kosuke with the same irritated expression. Naruto still in shock because he noticed that Jiraiya's nose was still bleeding.

"Sorry Jiraiya-san," said Naruto as he reeled from the shock. "Don't worry about him Naruto. He is a sage remember. He can take it. So no worries at all" said Kosuke to cheer Naruto up. "You can hit him as many times as you want. So continue with your training" said Kosuke. Naruto bowed his head to Jiraiya. "That idiot Jiraiya was thinking of something perverted. Good job Naruto" said Kosuke as he looked at Jiraiya and smiled.

Jiraiya in anger moved a few steps away and sat down to tend to his nose. For the next two hours, Naruto continued practising with Kosuke supervising him. Naruto was still not throwing it straight. In fact, it went everywhere but straight. "His aim really sucks but his form is getting brighter" thought Kosuke called Naruto who was picking up the shuriken from the ground.

"Naruto I am going to get ingredients and make lunch. So Jiraiya will supervise you training okay?" asked Kosuke. Naruto just looked at the post while nodding his head. "I will be busy preparing lunch, so supervise him," said Kosuke to Jiraiya. He nodded his head and went forward to watch Naruto.

Kosuke came half an hour later. "So how is he doing" asked Kosuke as stood beside him watching Naruto who was still throwing. "His form is solid but his aim is still lacking but he is slowly improving," said Jiraiya. "Naruto comes here" shouted Kosuke after hearing Jiraiya's explanation. Naruto came running.

"Let's stop here Naruto. It's time to have lunch" said Kosuke. Naruto was sweating and his shirt was covered in sweat. "Naruto go and clean up first and then we will start eating," said Kosuke. Naruto immediately went upstairs and changed his clothes. He sat down on the table with the others and started eating.

"He's not talking like usual. Must be because he couldn't throw the shurikens right" thought Kosuke as Naruto was eating quietly. "Naruto I know you are frustrated because you couldn't throw it right but don't give up….." but was about to continue when Naruto got up. "I was just thinking about how to throw the shuriken correctly. However tough it may be I will never give up" shouted Naruto.

"He's really like me. I have chosen a fine student" thought Jiraiya as he looked at Naruto. Both Kosuke and Jiraiya smiled at Naruto's proclamation. "I am very sorry Naruto. Now can we continue eating?" asked Kosuke. All three of them resumed eating. After eating Naruto helped Kosuke wash the plates.

All of them stood in the middle of the ground with Kosuke holding a white cover in his hand. "Shima-sama requested that every day after lunch you will train with them in Mount Myoboku. They will teach you taijutsu and Jiraiya will be accompanying you. He will teach you the basics of fuinjutsu. This is going to be the routine for the whole year" said Kosuke. Naruto jumped in joy when he heard that he is going to be training in Mount Myoboku.

Then a sudden burst of smoke appeared and Fukasaku and Shima appeared along with a blue toad. "We have come to pick up Naruto," said Fukasaku. "Tou-san, kaa-san" shouted Naruto as he ran towards them and hugged them. "It's also good to see you Naruto-chan," said Shima as she hugged him back. Fukasaku also hugged him.

"Thank you for coming Fukasaku-san, Shima-sam," said Kosuke as he bowed down in respect. Fukasaku just nodded his head and said " It's no problem at all. Shima insisted that we pick him up. So we came…..before I forget this is Gamaden" pointing to the blue toad. "He will stay here with you and will reverse summon us after the day's over" Gamaden bowed his head and Kosuke did the same. "The usual," said Kosuke as he gave the bag to Jiraiya and he nodded in response. Both Jiraiya and Naruto vanished followed by Fukasaku and Shima who both did hand signs and also vanished.

"Do you want to sit down and have some tea?" asked Kosuke. Gamaden nodded his head and both of them went inside the house.

[Mount Myoboku]

First Naruto and Jiraiya appeared in front of Fukasaku and Shima's house. After a few seconds, Fukasaku and Shima themselves appeared. "Why did we appear here?" asked Naruto. "I was the one who summoned you here Naruto," said a voice and "I was the one who summoned Jiraiya," said another voice. Naruto turned around. "Gamaken, Gamabunta-san," said Naruto as he walked towards them.

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto. "I heard you were coming so I wanted to see you. How are you Naruto?" asked Gamaken. "I am fine," said Naruto happily. "So what's the plan?" asked Jiraiya. "We are going to start teaching him the basics of Gama kata" replied Fukasaku. "I should also start teaching him the basics of fuinjutsu…so I will take in two hours then" replied Jiraiya as he gave the bag to Shima. "This contains the food for Naruto" and he turned around to Fukasaku "Where are you going to train him," asked Jiraiya.

Including Gamaken and Gamabunta all of them started walking. After a few minutes of walking, either side of the pathway were being covered by statues of toads in a meditative position. Then they came to a place where there was a huge toad statue with a leaf on top of its head. From its mouth, the water is continuously flowing and behind the statue a waterfall is present. Surrounding the waterfall were huge toad statues the same as the one as they saw before except there were a few in different sizes.

"Naruto-chan this is where Kaa-chan and I meditate and this is where we are going to teach you Gama kata. So rise to the platform" said Fukasaku. Naruto climbed the platform. "What are you going to do Jiraiya-chan?" asked Shima. "Well mam, since I am here I thought I would improve on my sennin mode," said Jiraiya. "Good idea then go to the usual waterfall. You can come to get him in two hours" said Fukasaku.

"I will also go with him," said Gamabunta as both of them walked away. "Gamaken go and start practising your elemental ninjutsu then," said Shima. "I will see you later Naruto," said Gamaken as he bowed to the two great sages and walked away. Naruto waved his hand to Gamaken in response.

"Now let's start shall we?" said Fukasaku. Naruto nodded with a determined look on his face.

[Land of Rice fields]

A man wearing a black hooded trench coat was walking around the land of rice fields located near to the land of fire. "This might be a nice place to start a hidden village. Now it's time to meet the daimyo" thought the man as he started walking deeper into the land of rice fields. The land of rice fields was said to be the home of many shinobi were most of them died during a lot of skirmishes which happened over the years.

The man went into the tallest dome-shaped brown building. "This is where the daimyo must be living. It's time to make an appearance" said the man as he immediately disappeared and reappeared behind

the daimyo.

The daimyo was drinking sake with two girls on either side. The daimyo has a short crop of black hair and dark colored eyes, thick eyebrows and a moustache and was wearing a green colored kimono with a lot of diamond-shaped designs. Suddenly the two girls beside him fainted. "Hello, daimyo-san," said a voice from behind him.

He immediately turned around in fear and looked at the source of the voice. "Who..who are you? How did you get here? Guards…Guards" shouted the Daimyo in fear. "You can shout how much ever you want but no one will be able to hear you as I have placed noise suppression seals all over the place," said the man

The daimyo started sweating and was unable to speak. " Fear not I am not here to create trouble for you or kill you. On the contrary, I am here to help you. I heard a lot about you and want to offer my services to you" said the man as he reappeared behind him.

"What are you talking about?" asked the Daimyo as he turned around to face him. " I heard you desire power and wealth and I can provide you that for a fee of course. If you help me I can raise this entire land to be as strong as a hidden village and your status will increase tremendously. What do you think?" asked the man.

"That is fine, but who are you and why should I believe you?" asked the Daimyo as he calmed down a little. As the man removed the hood, "You may have heard about me, I am pretty famous" and the Daimyo was visibly shocked.

"Orochimaru," said the Daimyo. "Now do you want to make a deal with me?" asked Orochimaru with a huge grin on his face.

[Mount Myoboku]

Naruto was sweating hard while standing in a certain position. Fukasaku and Shima were watching him do the first step of Gama kata. Gama kata's style revolves around its unpredictability and its quickness. So the first step Naruto has to learn is the stance where one leg is facing forward while the other leg is backwards diametrically opposite to the front leg with its heel up.

This form is necessary because it allows for quickness and flexibility and in this form, the user can also react quickly and can evade enemy strikes at the last possible moment, due to the advantages of its style. Since the body is not used to this position it takes a while for the user to adjust. Naruto has been in this stance for two hours and he still not doing it right because tends to move away from the position.

"Naruto that's enough for today. Come back to normal" said Fukasaku. Naruto immediately loosened his stance and started panting. "This is hard," thought Naruto as he tried to catch his breath. "Naruto it as was a good attempt," said Shima who was carrying a towel. "But tou-san I didn't even get the stance right," said Naruto as he sat down on the ground. Both of them came forward and Shima took the towel and started wiping Naruto's head.

"Naruto this style is originally meant for toads and not for humans. Why do you think only Jiraiya could learn this style. The yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze was also a toad summoner you know?" said Fukasaku. Naruto gave a surprised expression. "He is considered one of the strongest kage in the entire elemental nations and even he couldn't master this style. That's why in the history of the toad summoner, only one shinobi could do this style and that is Jiraiya" said Fukasaku

Naruto listened with wide-eyed at the explanation. "Not anyone can do this. For anyone to get this style right it takes a lot of effort and a never give up attitude to learn this. So believe in yourself and never give up Naruto-chan" finished as he came close and ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto, after a few seconds of silence, nodded his head with a determined expression on his face. Both Shima and Fukasaku smiled.

Naruto turned around when he noticed someone touching his shoulders. "Boooooo," said Jiraiya as he came close to his face. Naruto screamed and fell down behind his back. Jiraiya and Gamabunta started laughing. Fukasaku just sighed. "Jiraiya what the hell are you doing" scolded Shima. "Come on its just good fun," said Jiraiya. Then Naruto got up and looked at Jiraiya.

His hands and legs have become big and freckles on certain parts of his hands and legs. His nose also became big with freckles and his teeth also became sharper and pointier. Overall he looked half toad and half human. "Something ate Jiraiya-san" shouted Naruto looking at Jiraiya. Fukasaku laughed and put a hand on Naruto shoulders. "Naruto you know how Jiraiya is a sage right?" Naruto nodded his head. "This is the sennin mode although incomplete one," said Fukasaku.

Naruto looked in awe at Jiraiya while he was posing majestically. "Where is Shima-sama?" asked Jiraiya and before he could get an answer, he suddenly felt a pain on his head and noticed that Shima was hitting him continuously with a baton which used to beat nature energy out of one's body. "Ma'am please…aaah…aaaaa" kept on shouting Jiraiya as she continued hitting him. By the time she was finished his face became big and swollen. His face and body turned back to normal

Gamabunta also got the same treatment. Gamabunta got two sets of big bruises on top of his head. "Are you two small kids? Don't you know how to behave? Why the hell are you scaring a five-year-old kid who was just finished his training? Don't you have any sense?" shouted Shima as both Gamabunta and Jiraiya were nursing their bruises simultaneously. "Jiraiya-san is even scarier now," thought Naruto as he saw Jiraiya getting scolded by Shima. After a few minutes, Shima came back. "Naruto-chan I forgot one important thing to tell you" as she came towards Naruto and put a hand on his shoulders. "Whenever Jiraiya teaches you something or whenever Gamabunta doesn't listen to your orders, you will report to immediately got that?" said Shima sternly. "Hai," said Naruto while looking at Shima's stern expression.

She immediately turned around and glared at both of them. Jiraiya and Gamabunta swallowed in fear. "Jiraiya come here and start teaching him fuinjutsu," said Fukasaku. Jiraiya went to the platform and took out a scroll and opened it. He channelled chakra into the scroll. Suddenly a set of books, some scroll and a quill with a red handle appeared on the scroll. Naruto just stood there in amazement.

"Don't worry Naruto you will also do this" said Jiraiya as Naruto nodded his head smilingly. "This is your quill I bought for you. Keep it safely" said Jiraiya as he handed over the quill to Naruto. He looked at the quill with a huge grin on his face. "Naruto fuinjutsu is an art that requires a lot of patience and effort. It is not easy to become a fuinjutsu expert but if you do you are considered a shinobi par excellence. The yondaime hokage is a fuinjutsu expert and most of his techniques are based on fuinjutsu" said Jiraiya as Naruto gave his full attention.

Jiraiya smiled at this and continued "You remember reading and writing?" asked Jiraiya. Naruto nodded his head. "It's the same thing except the language is different. The sealing language is completely different from what you are learning right now. So don't stress yourself if it is going slow. I stress this again Naruto. Take your time to learn fuinjutsu. This is no race so learn it at your own pace" said Jiraiya with a serious expression on his face,

Naruto also nodded his head with a serious expression. Jiraiya started teaching Naruto the basics of fuinjutsu while Fukasaku, Shima and Gamabunta were watching them.

[Uchiha Compound]

"Nii-chan…Nii-chan play with me" said a five-year-old boy with black hair and black eyes wearing a blue shirt and dark blue pants and sandals. The other boy is taller and also wearing similar type of clothes and sandals except his shirt has the fan-shaped like symbol with the top part red and the bottom part white. "Okay. Let's go the grounds Sasuke" said the other boy smilingly. Both of them started walking towards the grounds.

"What is the symbol at the back of the shirt?" asked Sasuke. "That is the symbol of our Uchiha clan" replied the boy. "I want to have a shirt just like you," said Sasuke. "Don't worry I will buy you this shirt" said the boy smilingly. Soon they arrived on the grounds. The elder boy started teaching the basics of kunai throwing to Sasuke. "It's very tough Nii-chan," said Sasuke. "Don't worry, you will get it" replied the boy. This went on for the next half hour.

"Wow….already started teaching….at this speed you will surely have your own genin team someday Itachi," said a voice from behind. Both Itachi and Sasuke turned around. A boy standing at 5 feet 4 inches wearing the same type of clothes and sandals as Itachi and having the Uchiha symbol on the back. A portion of his right thigh is covered in bandages where a kunai holster present on top of it. Both of his legs from his knees to his ankles were covered in bandages.

"Shisui-san" shouted Itachi. "Take a few minutes of rest Sasuke I will be right back" as he ran towards Shisui. Sasuke just looked at Shisui in wonder.

"How are you Itachi?" asked Shisui. "I am fine Shisui-san and by the way congratulations," said Itachi. Shisui looked at him in surprise. "You are already a chunin at age 13. The clan members are really proud" said Itachi. "Oh… yeah I forgot about that," said Shisui smilingly. "All of the clan members say you are going to be the next leader. I am very happy" said Itachi smilingly. Shisui looked at him "You should smile more" and Itachi just slightly blushed.

"What about you?" and this time Itachi looked at him in surprise. "At 9 years old you are already a prodigy. You already perfected the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire release: Great fireball technique) at age 7. That is already unheard of. The other piece of news I am hearing is that you are already graduating from the academy. At a young age, you are already surpassing all others who came before you" said Shisui. To this Itachi started blushing even more.

"You graduated at age 9 much earlier than me Shisui-san" replied Itachi. "That was because of constant fighting happening all around. The academy wanted to pass almost everyone. There was a need for it at that time. Now is a time of peace and there was no need for you to graduate this early. But you are still graduating and that is because of your own talents. So be proud of it" said Shisui. Itachi just nodded his head happily.

"Itachi cherish these moments you have…..with your brother….with your family…with your friends. You might never get these moments back" said Shisui. Itachi looked at him questionably. "I wish I had a brother like Sasuke you know," said Shisui sadly. Itachi had a sad expression on his face. After a few seconds of silence, Shisui suddenly grinned widely and put his arms around Itachi's shoulders. "So what's happening between you and Izumi? Come on tell me" Itachi blushed heavily and his face became red.

"Nii-chan I am all rested. Let's start again" shouted Sasuke. "I…have…to...train Sasuke ….see …you later," said Itachi and ran towards Sasuke still blushing. Shisui just laughed and walked away.

[With Kosuke]

It has already become evening and both Gamaden and Kosuke were sitting and drinking hot water. "How did you like the food? Was it okay?" asked Kosuke. "It is okay not as good as Shima-sama's cooking" replied Gamaden. A few minutes back both of them ate the food prepared by Kosuke. He just looked at Gamaden with a deadpan expression. "Of Course, I can't cook food using caterpillar," thought Kosuke. After a few minutes, Kosuke got up and asked Gamaden "Can you stay here and watch over the house Gamaden-san? I need to go somewhere". Gamaden nodded his head. He picked a few kunai and shuriken from the house and went out.

After walking a distance he noticed a shinobi skillfully hiding behind the tree. "His stealth skills are amazing. If not for the cat shouting I wouldn't have noticed him. Who is he? I don't think hokage-sama has sent an anbu to protect him else he would have told me. Then he must be a root shinobi. Danzo you scum. You started watching Naruto haven't you?" thought Kosuke as he noticed that the root shinobi was not following him. "Let's think about this for later," thought Kosuke and continued.

He arrived at the cemetery and went straight to the fourth hokage grave and placed the flowers he bought on the way. "Yondaime-sama, you were an amazing shinobi and an even better kage. For the sake of the village, you sealed the Kyuubi into your own son knowing full well how he'll be treated. You think of everyone and also treat everyone equally. Most of all you were a kind shinobi. Sadly we don't have much shinobi like you in our ranks. In the past two days, Naruto has been very happy" thought Kosuke when looking at the sky.

"I still remember that once you told me that you don't like a comrade dying for you. At that time I didn't understand your kindness. But now because of your son, I found my will of fire again. He is the light which showed me the way and for that I thank you. I can never replace you Yondaime-sama but I can make sure that his heart will never be in a dark place ever again. That I can promise you. So please keep looking after him because he will be a great shinobi someday" finished Kosuke

He prayed for a few seconds and turned around ready to move. He then saw someone walking. A shinobi wearing standard anbu uniform with spiky silver hair oriented to his left side and a mask covering most of his face. His forehead protector is slanted and covered his left eye. He wore segmented gauntlets over his arms and a set of bandages on his thigh and on top of that a kunai holster is placed.

He came walking towards Kosuke. "Ah, how are you?" asked Kosuke. "I am fine thank you Kosuke-san. But it's surprising to see you here" said Kakashi. "Just wanted to pay respect to yondaime-sama," said Kosuke. Kakashi nodded his head and walked past him. "Kakashi" called Kosuke.

"Don't cling too much to the past. It will consume you. I know the yondaime and your father and they won't approve of what you are doing right now. Until recently I was also like you, but now I have found my will of fire and am moving forward in life. You should also find your will of fire" said Kosuke and walked away. Kakashi looked at him with a surprised expression on his face and it slowly changed to sadness as Kosuke walked away.

After a few minutes, Kosuke arrived back at the house and noticed that Gamaden meditating. He slowly sat beside him and also closed his eyes and started thinking of Naruto


	9. Chapter - 9 Being Kind

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter - 9 Being Kind

[Mount Myoboku]

It's been three hours since Naruto started fuinjutsu he has managed to read and write about half the alphabets of the language without any mistakes. "Naruto that's enough for today. Let's go have dinner" said Jiraiya smilingly. Naruto put the quill down and got up. Jiraiya got all the stuff back in the storage scroll and put it in his overcoat. Fukasaku and Shima who were watching went towards them

"Naruto-chan drink this," said Fukasaku as he gave the bowl to Naruto. Naruto drank it without thinking and all of them started walking towards the house. Shima and Naruto were walking forward while Jiraiya and Fukasaku trailing behind. "What did you give him?" asked Jiraiya. Jiraiya became surprised and was about to ask a question when Fukasaku interrupted.

"Toad oil is mainly used for gathering nature energy but it can also be used as a medicine. It has medicinal properties and when used in small quantity it can help ease fatigue in the body. Another reason I want him to continue ingesting toad oil is when he trains for sennin mode his body will be ready for it and he will learn it quicker" finished Fukasaku. Jiraiya thought for a few seconds and was about to ask for another question and again Fukasaku interrupted

"No, you can't have it. Since Naruto's body is not developed, yet he will slowly adapt to the properties of toad oil but yours already developed and when you bring in something from outside it will reject it…..How is his fuinjutsu training going?" asked Fukasaku.

"Finally letting me speak" exasperated Jiraiya, Fukasaku just smiled. "It's going slow but it's fine. He is only five years old and he will only improve" said Jiraiya smilingly. Finally, they entered the house and everyone started eating except Jiraiya. "Why don't you also eat Jiraiya," asked Shima. "I don't feel like eating anything today….thank you ma'am" replied Jiraiya.

[Kosuke's House]

"It's about time I summon them here," said Gamaden, as he stood up went into the middle of the training ground and summoned them. With a huge puff of smoke Fukasaku, Shima and Jiraiya carrying Naruto on his shoulders. As usual, Kosuke placed three futons on the hall and placed Naruto in the middle. "Good to see you again Fukasaku-san, Shima-san," said a voice. All of them turned around and saw Hiruzen Sarutobi walking towards them.

"Is Naruto asleep?" asked Hiruzen. "Yes he is sound asleep what brought you here Hokage-sama?" asked Kosuke. "You see my wife Biwako heard about Naruto and wants to meet him. It will be a good opportunity for Naruto to interact with Konohamaru. What do you think? Do you want to come to our house for lunch?" asked Hiruzen.

"Of course. We would love to be there. Actually, I was thinking of not letting him do any physical training on Sunday and every Sunday I want him to spend his evenings here. So he will be with you on the mornings Is that alright with you Fukasaku-san, Shima-san?" asked Kosuke.

"Of course. He is just five years old. He should have lots of rest and no problem at all on the other condition. Every Sunday morning he will train with us" said Shima and Fukasaku nodded his head. "What about you Jiraiya? Do you want to come?" asked Hiruzen. "Why not, I haven't seen Biwako-san in a long time. It's time I make an appearance and I also want to see your grandson" said Jiraiya smilingly. Hiruzen nodded his head. "I have a few important things to report to all of you," said Kosuke with a serious expression on his face. The rest of them noticed his seriousness and started listening.

"Two days ago Naruto asked me why they call him a demon," said Kosuke. All of them looked at him in surprise. "So what did you say?" asked Hiruzen in a serious tone. "I told him I will tell him before he enters the academy," said Kosuke. There was silence for the next few seconds. "Isn't it too soon to tell him about the Kyuubi why not a few years later? No villagers or shinobi will also tell him because of the law" requested Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama he is going to the academy next year. There is a chance that he is going to be treated the same way in the academy as well. Just because not knowing why will not make his pain go away" replied Kosuke. "I am more worried about how he will take this…..if by chance he does not take this well and the Kyuubi comes out because of this….?" trailed Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama your fears are correct if he all alone in his life. But that has changed. He has people surrounding him and for the past two days, he has been smiling a lot more also. So I believe that if we word it in the correct way he will understand. I trust in Naruto…" said Kosuke and Jiraiya, Fukasaku and Shima nodded their heads.

"But there is one condition I should be present when you tell him," asked Hiruzen strongly. Kosuke nodded his head. "Even I want to be there," said Fukasaku, Shima and Jiraiya. "He is my son you know and I want to be there even for his difficult situation," said Shima. "As a godfather, it is also my responsibility," said Jiraiya. "He is also my son don't forget it," said Fukasaku.

Kosuke smiled and said "Then please all you make yourselves free on the last week of May next year. That's when I plan to tell him" and all of them agreed. "The other thing I want to talk about is Danzo," said Kosuke. All of their faces became really serious. "He has sent a root shinobi to spy on Naruto"

"Now that you have told me, he will not be watching from tomorrow," said Hiruzen with his fist curling. "It's also time I had a word with Danzo," said Jiraiya in anger. "We will also come with you Jiraiya-chan," said Fukasaku and Shima agreed. "Before all of you create havoc will you listen to my suggestion?" requested Kosuke. Everyone was surprised at his calmness.

"You see I knew that there was a root shinobi only by chance. He is extremely capable shinobi and we need more like him in our ranks. He is not here to observe Naruto's skills or take Naruto away when he gets a chance. In fact, he is about 30 feet away from us. I think his current mission is to only make sure Naruto is in Konoha and is in capable hands" stopped Kosuke to look at the others who had calmed down a little.

"First and foremost he is a Konoha shinobi and then a part of the root. He is required for the safety of our village. Instead of sending him away I want to slowly bring him in and interact with Naruto" said Kosuke. Again a few seconds of silence followed. "Will this plan work?" asked Jiraiya. Hiruzen, Fukasaku and Shima were surprised.

"I mean think about it. What Kosuke-san saying is right? Let's say we talk to Danzo. He will say some bull shit stuff and get away with it. He will put another shinobi instead of this one. So what is the point? If this plan works one of the root shinobi comes to our side and will be a great asset to us. I agree with Kosuke-san on this, but will this plan work?" asked Jiraiya to Kosuke.

"The reason I came up with this plan is because of what he is doing. He is looking at Naruto from 30 feet away. It is probably a long term mission and he won't report back until something major happens. I mean why would he? There is nothing to report. He must have already reported about me and Jiraiya and Danzo knows about Jiraiya and me. So please consider this hokage-sama" requested Kosuke.

Hiruzen thought hard for a few seconds. "It's a risky plan but what makes you think this will work? For all, you know the chances of this plan failing are high. So again why?" asked Hiruzen. "As Root shinobi are trained to lose their emotions and Danzo picks them up when they are very young. So my guess he has not experienced happiness or any emotion for that matter. If he interacts with Naruto on a close basis he might develop his emotions and change his ways. You see all children have the ability to make adults around them happy. If it works out successfully he can even spy on Root for you " said Kosuke almost immediately. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I will accept this plan but every once in three days I want a report from you Kosuke is that clear?" ordered Hiruzen. "Hai Hokage-sama," said Kosuke. "I will expect all three of you to be there…Good evening Shima-san Fukasaku-san" bowed Hiruzen and walked away.

"It's time for us to leave if you want any help regarding the root shinobi just let me know," said Fukasaku. Shima went over to Naruto and ruffled his hair. She returned back to Fukasaku. They both said their goodbye's and vanished.

Then Jiraiya and Kosuke also went to sleep.

[Unknown Location]

Two bodies can be seen lying on the table face up. One was a short man with black hair that hung over his right eye, a goatee and dark eyes and wearing a standard Sunagakure shinobi attire. The other one. The other one has short spiky brown hair and also wearing the same Sunagakure shinobi attire. A small needle can be seen entering the brain from the outside. Then a set of hand seals are performed and two hands are placed on top of each of their heads.

A set of black seals are formed by the hole formed by the needle. "Senno Sosa no Jutsu (Memory-Concealing Manipulative technique) said a voice from behind. The set of black seals went inside the brain through the hole formed by the needle. "So how did it go" asked a voice from behind.

The man who just now did the technique came forward to the light. He was a hunchbacked man wearing a black robe with a red cloud on it covering his whole body except his face. His lower face is covered by a mask. He is also wearing a brown straw hat with white cloth strips surrounding his face. He walked to the centre, in between the two bodies.

"It's finished and they are perfect. I have used this technique to alter their memories. Now for them, Sunagakure is their enemy and we are their saviours. The best part about this technique they will truly believe that they are working for Sunagakure and whenever we want any information regarding Sunagakure I will activate the seal and they will be sending all the information they have gathered till that point of time" finished the man.

"Good work Sasori-sempai," said the voice and also came forward into the light. He was wearing a blue and grey kimono jacket with a fishnet undershirt inside and khaki pants with sandals and belt-like pouch with a chain. He has blue eyes and long golden hair drawn into a half ponytail covering his left eye and the rest handing down freely.

"Now can we do the same for shinobi's from other villages?" asked Deidara. "It is not possible Deidara. You see with my chakra level I can only control these two and if I have to do this on someone else then I have to cut off the connection with one them or both of them depending on the circumstances. I can't teach this technique to anyone because it requires a lot of time and patience to learn this technique. It is also a very difficult technique to master even for expert seal masters" said Sasori

"Hmmm….I see…So what about these two guys. Are they reliable?" asked Deidara. "Yes. Both of them are jonin and I have known them since I was a Sunagakure shinobi. I found them when they were coming back from a mission to Takigakure and took them out with poison. They are currently now sleeping and we will put them back near Sunagakure. They will have no knowledge of what happened here" finished Sasori.

"What d we do now Sasori-senpai?" asked Deidara. "Since both of us are mercenaries it's best we calmly wait for a job. By using these guys, we get to know what is happening in Sunagakure and also other villages. I know waiting is not your strong point but it's best if we stay still for a while" said Sasori.

"Fine, I will wait," said Deidara with a slightly irritated tone.

[Konohagakure]

As usual Naruto and the others got up early in the morning and did their routine. He started with this reading and writing. After two hours of reading and writing, he then moved on to shuriken throwing which lasted for another two hours

"Naruto for lunch today why don't we go to Ichiraku ramen today. It's been a long time hasn't?" said Kosuke. Naruto immediately went over to his room, changed clothes and came down. Kosuke, Naruto and Jiraiya were walking towards Ichiraku ramen. On the way, they noticed stares and murmurs intended at Naruto.

"It's that demon isn't?" said one. "Why is Jiraiya-sama one of the legendary sannin with him? Doesn't he feel scared of being with him?" said the other. "Idiot He is Jiraiya the sannin. I am pretty sure he is protecting us by keeping the demon in check" said the other. "He should be put in jail and tortured till he dies" and people kept on talking and talking.

There was a group of four shinobi who were looking at Naruto angrily and suddenly their eyes went red and covering their eyeball there were three tomoes surrounding them. Naruto noticed this and hid behind Jiraiya's clothes. Jiraiya immediately looked at the four Uchiha shinobi with a killing intent rivalling that of a kage. Even though they were standing a few feet away they could still feel the killing intent.

They immediately left the vicinity in fear. Jiraiya placed his hand on Naruto's head and smiled. Naruto regained confidence and started walking faster. In a few minutes, they reached Ichiraku ramen. "Dad Naruto is back along with the old man who came with him before and an unknown old white-haired man" shouted Ayame. Jiraiya looked at Kosuke and pointed his index finger and mouthed "Old?" to which Kosuke just smiled.

Teuchi walked fast towards the front of the shop. "Naruto" shouted Teuchi as he went and gave him a big hug and carried him to the chair. Ayame also gave him a hug to which Naruto hugged back. "Jiraiya-sama I didn't see you there. Please come in, even you too Kosuke san" said Teuchi. Both of them came and sat beside Naruto. Each one gave their order. "Is it alright if Naruto watches how you cook?" asked Kosuke.

"Of course it's no problem at all," said Teuchi. Ayame and Teuchi went inside to cook while Naruto went behind them to watch. "The Uchiha shinobi were especially aggressive. Using their sharingan like that" said Jiraiya. "I wonder why were they so aggressive?" asked Kosuke. Jiraiya also wondered the same. "For some time its best we steer clear of the Uchiha. They are already a stuck up bunch and now they have become more hostile. We should talk to Hokage-sama later about this" said Kosuke and Jiraiya nodded his head in agreement.

Then the food came and Naruto ran to his seat and took the chopsticks from the table. "Ittadakimasu," said the three of them and started eating. All three of them enjoyed the food especially Naruto who asked for seconds. "I will cook for Naruto," said Ayame and ran inside the kitchen. "Naruto the first round is free for you Naruto okay?" said Teuchi while Naruto grinned widely.

"I see he is famous here," said Jiraiya. "Actually he has become our favourite customer starting now. Please bring him more often Kosuke-san. I love seeing him and he has a certain charm…like a magnet, who attracts everyone around him" remarked Teuchi. "Guess Kosuke-san was right about Naruto," thought Jiraiya and started smiling. Kosuke also smiled at this remark.

Naruto started eating the second bowl. "So what is Naruto doing now? Haven't seen him for the past two days" asked Teuchi. "Jiraiya and I have started training him," said Kosuke. "Wow, Naruto is being trained by Jiraiya one of the legendary sannin who also trained the yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze…." when suddenly Teuchi froze for a few seconds and looked at Naruto. Then he looked at Jiraiya and then at the hokage mountain.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Teuchi laughed tensely. Then he looked at the both of them "Is he really the son of Minato?" asked Teuchi softly. Jiraiya was stunned and Kosuke just smiled. "Please don't mention this to anyone" requested Kosuke. "If what you are saying is true then the entire village did a grave mistake," said Teuchi sadly. "I'm done," said Naruto as he touched his stomach satisfactorily.

Teuchi went over to Naruto, hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Naruto whenever you feel like eating ramen come to my shop. Be it day or night I will do it especially for you" said Teuchi. Naruto just hugged him tightly. Teuchi let him down. "Ayame why don't you teach Naruto the basics of making ramen?" Ayame nodded her head and dragged Naruto into the kitchen. "Be careful?" said Teuchi as they went into the kitchen. "Did you know Minato was my first customer when my wife and I opened this shop?" asked Teuchi. Both Jiraiya and Kosuke were shocked at this revelation.

"That's right and if you think I gave Naruto special treatment because of that you are wrong. I have seen how Tsunade Senju and Asuma Sarutobi were treated. They were treated as though they were the daimyo's child. Now Naruto has already endured so many hardships just because he contained the Kyuubi. The only thing I can do is make sure that whenever he eats here he would be very happy. I didn't know Minato as a shinobi but as a person, he was kind to everyone even after he came hokage. If I don't even show that kindness to his son who saved the village then I don't deserve to even be born" finished Teuchi with a sad smile.

"If only there were more people lie you Teuchi… Thank you" said Jiraiya as he got up and paid for all of them. "Naruto let's go" shouted Kosuke and Naruto came out with Ayame. "Please bring Naruto more" requested Teuchi to Kosuke. "Of course….he will be troubling you a lot more. That I can assure you" said Kosuke as he kept his hand on Naruto's head. "Bye Naruto" shouted Ayame and Naruto waved back.

"I hope I have done you justice Minato," said Teuchi as he looked at Minato's face on the hokage monument.

Time Skip: 4 Days

"Hey Naruto let's go" shouted Kosuke. Naruto came running towards Kosuke. "Before you go to Mount Myoboku we have to get you a new set of clothes for you wear outside," said Kosuke. "Is Jiraiya not coming?" asked Naruto. "He has gone to do some research and he said he will come directly to hokage-sama' house" replied Kosuke. "What research?" asked Naruto. Kosuke remembered yesterday's conversation

**[Flashback] **

"**I will come to meet you directly at sensei's house okay?" said Jiraiya. "I noticed today that Naruto doesn't have any good clothes for meeting people and tomorrow before lunch I thought of buying a new set of clothes for, so why don't you come with us Jiraiya?" asked Kosuke. "Today is the only day I am free and if I miss this chance I don't know when I will get the opportunity to do my research so go on without me" replied Jiraiya.**

**Kosuke raised his eyebrow "By research you mean peeking on the girl's in the onsen right?" Jiraiya nodded his head with a perverted grin on his face. "You are a grown man and a sage. So please act more like it. Why don't you set a good example for the others who are looking up to you" scolded Kosuke.**

"**You are just jealous that you can't peek because of your ethics and stuff like that. So what? Who set the rules for what a sage can and cannot do? Do you know I have a large fan base for my books and I should do justice for them too you know. So not coming" said Jiraiya mightily.**

"**Who the hell is your fan for that piece of crap called icha icha crap? I have seen it in a few book stores but I don't think they sell that much anyway" criticized Kosuke. Jiraiya gave a shocked expression for the comment. "They….don't….sell…" trailed Jiraiya. Suddenly he shouted "I will have you know that many great shinobi like copy ninja Kakashi, God of shinobi Hiruzen Sarutobi do read my works. These are the people I know and they are lot more of them somewhere" said Jiraiya proudly.**

**Kosuke suddenly fell down. "Even the hokage reads it. What is wrong with him" thought Kosuke as he got up with a deadpanned expression. "What did your student Minato Namikaze think about all this?" Jiraiya thought for a few seconds "I did tell him to read it so that he can expand his horizons, but he wasn't interested in it he said. I mean….who says that. It's about love and passion you know. If one reads the book, it might help solve even marital disputes you know" finished Jiraiya**

**Kosuke continued to have deadpanned expression "Why the hell is he talking like this. Does he have any sense at all? thought Kosuke as he looked taking a small book and writing ideas. "At least you wrote one book which you can actually be proud of," said Kosuke after regaining his composure.**

**Jiraiya looked at him and smiled widely. "Okay too much talking. The ladies are waiting for me. Bye" said Jiraiya and vanished using shunshin.**

** [Flashback Over]**

"What research?" asked Naruto again. "It's something about nature, birds and bees stuff. Okay let's forget about that stuff and go shopping" said Kosuke trying to avoid the stuff. Both of them went out of the house and started walking. "Jiraiya-sensei's clothes are so cool you know. Someday I want to wear something like that" said Naruto as they walked. "That's not a bad choice of clothes, but maybe we can tweak it in the future to make it more Naruto-like," thought Kosuke as he nodded his head to Naruto's explanation.

As usual, people were giving him the usual stares when he was walking with Kosuke. They walked past the academy and the jonin standby station. They went into the clothing store located close to the jonin standby station. They went inside the store and bought the clothes that Naruto liked. The manager gave them a hard time, but after a hard persuasion from Kosuke, he relented. "Kosuke-san" called a voice.

Both Naruto and Kosuke turned immediately to the sound of the voice. A man wearing a yellow jumpsuit with black stripes and open-toed sandals. He has grey dread-locks wearing a green sweatband red squared framed sunglasses. He has a Manchu moustache and trimmed chin beard. Kosuke immediately hugged him.

"It's been a long time Chen. How are you?" asked Kosuke. "Oh you know, just doing missions and surviving….what about you?" asked Chen. "I am good…I forgot to mention I have a grandson now" said Kosuke happily. Chen was surprised because as far as he knew he had never seen Kosuke this happy and nor did he know he was married.

"Meet my grandson Uzumaki Naruto," said Kosuke while bringing Naruto forward. "Naruto this is my friend Chen and he was my junior in the academy," said Kosuke. "It's nice to meet you Chen-san" Chen looked hard at Naruto for a few seconds and then smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto," said Kosuke as he shook Naruto's hand. Naruto smiled at this.

"Why don't you come to my new house and I will tell you all about the past two days," asked Kosuke. Chen initially hesitated but Kosuke convinced him to come. So all three of them went back to the house. Naruto then put his clothes in his room and went and stood in the middle of the ground. "Why is he standing like that in the middle of the ground?" asked Chen. Kosuke didn't say anything and smiled.

Suddenly a puff of smoke came and there were Shima and Fukasaku and an orange toad beside them. The orange toad came running and sat next to Kosuke. "See you later Kosuke," said Shima and Naruto waved his hand. Kosuke waved his hand back. All three of them vanished. Chen just stood there watching with a dumbfound expression on his face. After a few seconds, he regained his composure. "I don't understand…what the hell happened just now?" asked Chen.

[Mount Myoboku]

They came in front of the house and Gamahiro-san was there for a change. "Hi, Gamahiro-san" shouted Naruto. "Hey Naruto," said Gamahiro. "Before you start I want you to meet someone, come with me," said Fukasaku. Naruto and Shima followed Fukasaku as they went to another horn-shaped house similar to the two great sage toads.

"Gamariki" shouted Shima. A toad light green in color with purple eyes and yellow patterns all over his body wearing a large red violet bow on his back and make-up which includes red lipstick, pink blush on his cheeks and eyeliner came out of the house. "This is the toad you forgot to meet the past few times you came here. He is called Gamariki and he is one of the toads here who focus mainly on genjutsu. So when you learn genjutsu, Gamariki might help you in that aspect" finished Shima. Naruto looked at Gamariki for a few seconds "It's an honour to meet you Gamariki-san" said Naruto. "It's also a pleasure," said Gamariki. "Now that you have met all the toads, we can go back home and start practising fuinjutsu," said Fukasaku and all of them started walking away.

Naruto started laughing suddenly. "Why are you laughing like that Naruto-chan?" asked Shima. "I am sorry kaa-chan but his face was extremely funny," said Naruto while laughing. Fukasaku and Shima smiled at his comment. "I know it is funny but don't laugh when he is there. He doesn't like it when someone insults his makeup" said Shima. Naruto replied with a nod but still continued laughing

[Kosuke's House]

"Wow…..so many things happened in the last two days," remarked Chen as he heard the whole story. "Yes and today I am a happy man and am looking forward to the future...we were in a similar position weren't we? asked the sad Kosuke. Chen looked at the ground with a small smile. "I lost my teammates due to my incompetence as a leader and you lost your student because you think you had killed him," said Kosuke

"I don't think I killed him. I know I did. He didn't have any other talent other than taijutsu and I taught him that, because of me he went to war. A person who can't use ninjutsu should not go to war. That's why I stopped teaching and was actually thinking of faking my own death, but when you came out of that store with the boy and looking all happy I was stunned. I am very happy for you Kosuke" said Chen.

Kosuke looked at him in surprise when he mentioned about faking his own death. "What about Might Guy. I believe you knew his father Might Duy. Both of them didn't know any other shinobi arts other than taijutsu. But today both of them are considered as first-rate shinobi's, that is a great achievement in itself isn't, Chen?" asked Kosuke

"Both of them are fools. To think that they can be a fine shinobi with just taijutsu is absurd. I have met Duy a few times when he was young and recently Guy came to me to train him, of course, I did turn him away but boy was that guy was persistent" remarked Chen in a laughing manner.

"Chen" called Kosuke. "Before you start your crazy plan of faking your death why don't you stay with us for some time? A change of pace might help you" said Kosuke. Chen was initially reluctant but was finally convinced by Kosuke. "What about Jiraiya?" asked Chen

"I don't think he will stay for long. He has his own responsibilities too you know and we have a lot of room in this house so don't worry. It's good that you are staying here, you can help Naruto with his training" said Kosuke smilingly. Chen just nodded his head in agreement

[Sarutobi House]

"What time are they coming?" asked Biwako Sarutobi who was busy ordering the maids around. "This is the fourth time you are asking me. What's the big deal and why are you so worked up about this. You weren't this excited even when Asuma came from the capital last time?" asked Hiruzen who was in the baby room looking after Konohamaru.

"It's the first time Naruto is coming into the house and I want everything to be perfect," said Biwako who was coming into the baby room. "Will the Sarutobi clan members be around when Naruto gets here? I don't want to spoil this day so I am also sending all the maids away after finishing their work here" asked Biwako looking at Hiruzen.

"I gave them all missions and some I put them to do guard work. That will keep them occupied" said Hiruzen smilingly. Biwako slowly carried the sleeping Konohamaru in her hands. "You are going to meet your elder brother today, so you better wake up to meet him," said Biwako smilingly. "Wish Asuma was here," thought Hiruzen as he smiled at the scene between Biwako and Konohamaru.


	10. Chapter - 10 Return

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter - 10 Return

[Kosuke's House]

"So what time will Naruto coming?" asked Chen. Kosuke looked at the sky and said "It's been two hours now. We have to leave for lunch, I guess any minute now" said Kosuke. The red toad who was sitting next to Kosuke and meditating immediately rushed over to the ground and did the summoning jutsu. Fukasaku, Shima and Naruto appeared.

"Bye Naruto, see you tomorrow," said Shima. Naruto also waved back. The two great sage toads along with the red toad vanished in a puff of smoke. "Naruto immediately freshen up and put on your clothes, we are leaving in five minutes," said Kosuke. Naruto nodded his head and went upstairs.

"Why don't you go home and pack all your things and get them here. You can take one of the rooms above. By the time we come back, it will be during the night so you can take your time" said Kosuke. Chen nodded his head and left the house. Naruto came down with his new and immediately both of them started walking towards the Sarutobi house.

"Naruto Chen is going to be staying at our house from now on, is that okay with you?" asked Kosuke. "If we have more people then it will be all the more fun" replied Naruto smilingly. Kosuke just smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

[Sarutobi Household]

Naruto and Kosuke arrived at the house. The first thing Naruto noticed was the size of the house. It was extremely huge and their small was small compared to this one. Naruto opened his mouth and gaped. Kosuke smiled at his reaction and nudged him to walk forward. They went to the door and Kosuke knocked it.

In a few seconds, there were greeted by Biwako Sarutobi who was smiling. "Thank you for coming. Please Come in Kosuke-san, Naruto". Both of them went inside and were admiring the house. "Ah Kosuke, Naruto welcome," said Hiruzen as he came in normal attire. Both of them bowed in respect. "Naruto I want you to see someone why don't you come with me?" asked Biwako smilingly. Naruto immediately looked back at Kosuke for permission. Kosuke mouthed go and Naruto went with Biwako happily.

"Then why don't I show you the house Kosuke?" asked Hiruzen. Kosuke nodded his head and went with Hiruzen.

Hiruzen and Kosuke were walking around the house. "Very nice house Hokage-sama, but isn't it too big for just four people?" asked Kosuke. "I know, hopefully, Asuma will fill this place up a little more" chuckled Hiruzen. Kosuke also laughed at this as they kept on walking. "So how does Naruto's training go?" asked Hiruzen.

"It's going fine. His shuriken throwing has improved, now he's able to hit the post but not the centre yet. His reading and writing have also improved, I am also planning to take him to the library tomorrow. He's able to write all the alphabets without any mistakes but can only do it when looking at characters. He doesn't know it by heart, yet. His stamina has also improved. He's now able to run one round the ground without panting. Overall he is improving at a good rate" finished Kosuke with a smile on his face.

"Good" replied Hiruzen. Both of them kept walking around the house. "How is it going with the shinobi? I haven't gotten any reports yet" asked Hiruzen seriously. "Because I haven't done anything yet. I wanted to confirm a few things so I didn't engage him. He doesn't know yet that we noticed him and there is no change in shinobi personnel. It's him who is constantly watching Naruto. He doesn't go away and even if he does it does not last more than five minutes. I guess it's eating and using the restroom, so he doesn't report to Danzo until something major happens" said Kosuke with a serious expression on his face.

"Good work Kosuke, so when will you start approaching him?" asked Hiruzen. "I am thinking from tomorrow as we have now one more person living in the house and Naruto is also well protected if that person is present in the house" replied Kosuke. "What person are you talking about?" asked Hiruzen with intrigue in his tone.

Kosuke explained everything that happened today. Hiruzen looked shocked. "To think that Chen the hero has taken to such drastic measures…so you are depending on Naruto's charm to change his decisions. We are depending a lot on Naruto aren't we?" asked Hiruzen. "Because he's very dependable hokage-sama" replied Kosuke smilingly. "I agree," said Hiruzen also smiled at that statement as both of them continued walking.

[Biwako and Naruto]

Biwako and Naruto stopped just outside the door. "Naruto walk slowly and don't make any noise okay?" said Biwako silently. Naruto nodded. She opened the door slowly and both of them crept into the room. Naruto noticed a small crib in the middle of the room and walked towards it. Biwako slowly moved away to see Naruto's reaction.

As he went closer and saw inside the crib, he noticed a small baby with a green colour shirt and pant having black hair, sleeping. Naruto looked at him for a few seconds. Biwako looked at Naruto in anticipation. Naruto put his hands into the crib and with his index finger touched both the cheeks of Konohamaru. "He's so tiny and his cheeks are so fluffy," said the smiling Naruto. Biwako also smiled.

Suddenly Konohamaru started crying. Naruto became shocked "I didn't do anything," said the almost teary-eyed Naruto. "Naruto this is a baby. He did not cry just because you touched his cheeks, he cried because that what babies do when they wake up" replied Biwako and slowly took Konohamaru out of his crib. She tried to console the crying Konohamaru. Naruto just sat on the chair beside the crib.

Biwako got an idea and put the crying baby on Naruto's lap. Naruto looked shocked for a second. He brought back his usual self and smiled at the baby. The baby looked at Naruto smile and stopped crying. Biwako smiled at this scene. At that moment both Kosuke and Hiruzen watched as the Konohamaru stopped crying as he looked at Naruto's face.

"Naruto" called Biwako. " His name is Konohamaru and from now on he is your younger brother, so take good care of him okay?" said Biwako while ruffling his hair. Naruto started grinning. Both Kosuke and Hiruzen smiled at Naruto's reaction. All four of them played with Konohamaru for a while. "Why don't we start eating" asked Biwako. "Can you bring Konohamaru also?" asked Naruto,

"Of course, Konohamaru also has to eat too you know," said Biwako and carried Konohamaru to the dining hall. "Sorry I am late sensei," said a voice from behind. All of them turned around and saw Jiraiya standing there. "Glad you could make it for lunch," said Hiruzen. "Hello Biwako-san Long time no see," said Jiraiya.

"You have come to our house after a long time….welcome back Jiraiya," said Biwako smilingly. "Now Where is your grandson?" asked Jiraiya as he was searching for the baby. He noticed Naruto sitting beside the baby on the sofa. Jiraiya went close to the baby. "He's really cute you know," said Jiraiya as he pinched his cheeks.

Suddenly the baby started crying. "Aahhhhh Jiraiya-sensei scared Konohamaru" shouted Naruto. "Oh come on that's not true," said the nervous Jiraiya. The baby calmed down seeing Naruto's smiling face. "Jiraiya don't scare the baby" scolded Biwako. "Come on let's eat everyone," said Hiruzen. All of them started eating. "When did he start calling you Jiraiya-sensei," asked Kosuke. "I asked him to call me that a few days ago. It feels good and it reminds me of Minato" replied Jiraiya. Kosuke smiled hearing his comment.

"I wish Asuma was here today. Not everyday people get to eat together like this" said Hiruzen. Biwako nodded her head. "Who's Asuma," asked Naruto with food in his mouth. "Naruto swallow the food first and then ask," said Kosuke. "Asuma is my son and he's currently serving the daimyo" replied Hiruzen.

"Is he as strong as you?" asked Naruto this time swallowing his food. All of them looked at Hiruzen, he let out a nervous chuckle "No I don't think so, but he would have become strong after going to the daimyo's place. Next time when he comes here you can meet him" replied Hiruzen. Naruto gaped wide at the thought of meeting the hokage's son. The rest of them started laughing seeing Naruto's reaction.

[Land of Fire Capital]

Somewhere in the capital of the fire country, two blurs can be seen moving away from the village. After a few minutes, another ten people were following them and went away from the village. "Hopefully they can resolve this situation peacefully and without any bloodshed," said a man who was looking at the window seated from the highest place in the capital.

"Kazuma, what the hell are you doing?" said a man who was following him from behind. A man wearing a simple long sleeved shirt, with bandages on the arms, pants, the sash which had the kanji for fire written on it and jacket with a fur collar. He also had his trench knives with him on his coat. The man Kazuma jumped over a cliff and went over to the other side.

"What the hell are you talking about Asuma? I am trying to reform this shinobi world. You are the one who is not helping me do that" replied Kazuma. Kazuma is a tall man of tanned complexion. He wore simple dark clothing that matched with his brown hair, long pants and a short-sleeved shirt with black shoes. He also wore a red sweatband on his head.

Asuma stopped running and looked at him from the other side of the cliff. "So, you wanted to kill the hokage who happens to be my dad and then what wage war with the other countries, Have you gone mad," asked Asuma Sarutobi.

At that moment five shinobi's on both sides of the cliff appeared. "That is the way to achieve peace Asuma. There is going to be a lot of fighting, lot of death, but in the end, peace can be achieved" said Kazuma smilingly.

"That will only lead to more needless and pointless killing," said the man who was standing beside Asuma. He is a bald man with dark eyes and very thick eyebrows. He wore the standard attire of the ninja monk along with the sash worn by members of the twelve-guardian ninja and wearing nothing on his feet. "Chiriku," said Asuma as he looked sideways.

"How will you ever find peace if we only keep on fighting," said Chiriku. "What do you know about war" shouted Kazuma. "I fought in a lot of battles, I know what it is like to lose your comrades, I know what it is like to spill blood, I have seen the effects and what it can do. What do you guys know about losing loved ones?" asked Kazuma angrily.

"Yes we don't know as much as you when it comes to losing your precious people, so what does that have to do with anything? You are behaving like an immature idiot" said a man standing behind Asuma. He wore a black vest un-zipped over a blue long sleeve shirt. He also wore the sash with the Kanji for fire around his waist. He also carried a staff.

"Kitane as one of the strongest ninja among the guardians I had hoped you would have joined my side. Even you are blind to the truth" said Kazuma silently.

"So what are you going to do now, even the Daimyo who you had talked to so many times didn't accept your reasoning. Isn't that enough proof that what you are saying is wrong?" said a female voice who had black hair and yellowish eyes. She wore bandages wrapped on each lower arm and she had a yellow ring wrapped around each knee. She also wore the sash with the kanji for fire around her waist.

"That Daimyo is a fool for rejecting my offer. I tried to give him incredible power and lasting peace for which he can be the ruler of the whole world. But no, that old man didn't have the guts to do what I ask him of. It's sad that the Daimyo and I can't see eye to eye so what I will kill him later and replace him with another one who will be controlled by me" said Kazuma smilingly.

"First you insult the Daimyo and no you speak freely of killing him and replacing him with someone else. You have just told us all your plan. Do you know what you have done?" asked a man who had short light brown hair, scars on his forehead and one on his cheek, an X shaped scar on his right cheek. He wore a purple long-sleeved shirt, green pants along with the sash with the kanji for fire around his waist.

"Why do you think I told you guys all my plans. Do you guys think you can defeat us with your pathetic skills? Why don't we try it out shall we? said Kazuma and took out his kunai. Asuma took out his trench knives ready to attack. All of jumped off the cliff and started fighting. The battle lasted for around for four hours. In the end, the only one who survived was Asuma and Chiriku, while the rest of them died.

"I wish it wouldn't have come to this," said Chiriku. "Let's dig a grave for all of them," said Asuma. Both of them started digging. "Chiriku I am leaving the guardian ninja and going back to Konoha. I have stayed here for long and its time. So it's time" said Asuma. After finishing the work, Chiriku said "What happened here stays between us, no one else needs to know. Come, let's go meet the Daimyo'" said Chiriku. Asuma nodded his head and both of them left to meet the Daimyo.

[Sarutobi House]

"So how was the lunch Naruto?" asked Biwako as they were sitting on the sofa and relaxing with Naruto playing with Konohamaru. "It was really good, Biwako-san. I really enjoyed it" replied Naruto. "Aaaah I forgot" shouted Naruto which made everybody look up. "Jiraiya-sensei, Kosuke –san said that you went for research somewhere, next time take me also. I want to see what research you do" finished Naruto. Kosuke and Hiruzen facepalmed while Biwako just looked at Jiraiya in full anger.

Jiraiya initially smiled at the idea that he will get more chicks when using Naruto, but when he looked at Biwako it instantly turned to fear. "Jiraiya come with me," said Biwako as she immediately moved towards the closest room. Jiraiya looked at Hiruzen for help, he waved at Jiraiya and vanished using shunshin, Kosuke just smiled like a Buddha statue when Jiraiya looked at him for help. Jiraiya looked very dejected and walked into the room.

"Now I will talk about this only once as you will hear me loud and clear," said Biwako. Jiraiya gulped. "I don't like your research and your books which come out of that. I know a few people in Konoha who read but I will allow it because those people chose to read it and I will allow you to do your research because you are a grown man but…." stopped Biwako as she went close and looked at Jiraiya in full seriousness.

"If you involve Naruto in any of your RESEARCH activities of if I come to know that His life is featured in your Book. I will make sure you NEVER, EVER step foot in a hot spring again. Is that clear?" asked Biwako. Jiraiya tensed and sweating badly nodded his head. "I want to hear it from your mouth," asked Biwako. Jiraiya started sweating even more "Yes ma'am". Biwako nodded her head and went outside.

Jiraiya came out of the room and looked as though he has seen a ghost. Both Kosuke and Hiruzen looked at him in worry. Then Naruto came running to him "Can I come with you the next time you do your research Jiraiya-sensei? "asked Naruto again. "Never, you can never come with me on that research because it's only for adults?" said Jiraiya and walked away quickly to Hiruzen.

Naruto initially had a puzzled expression on his face. He then shrugged it off and went to play with Konohamaru. "Your wife is really scary, I don't know how you lived with here this whole time," said Jiraiya to Hiruzen. "Even I don't know" replied Hiruzen in a dejected manner.

Then it became night time. "Naruto it's time to go home," said Kosuke. Naruto nodded his head and went to Kosuke as Konohamaru went to sleep a few minutes before. Jiraiya was already standing outside. "Naruto remember to say bye to Biwako and the Hokage" said Kosuke. "Bye Biwako-san," said Naruto. Biwako went down to Naruto's level.

"I really liked you coming here and even Konohamaru did. From now you are Konohamaru's elder brother. So every Sunday I want you to come here and pay with him okay?" asked Biwako. "Sure," said Naruto and also hugged her back. Biwako surprised by the hug, returned it back happily. "Bye Hokage-sama," said Naruto bowing slightly. "Bye Naruto you are always welcome here, so don't feel shy," said Hiruzen.

Naruto nodded his head. "Bye Sensei, Biwako-san," said Jiraiya. Kosuke bowed his head slightly and all of them walked away. "From the start, I was expecting this day to be a very special day and I am very happy with how it went," said Biwako as she put Konohamaru in his crib. "Yes it is a very special day," said Hiruzen as he went to sleep.

"Naruto, Jiraiya has something important to tell you," said Kosuke as all of them were walking. Naruto stopped and looked at Jiraiya. He also stopped and went down to Naruto's level. "Naruto I am leaving the village for some time," said Jiraiya. Naruto became sad almost immediately. "I have certain responsibilities which I need to take care of but after I am done I will come back so don't worry. When I am gone I want you to continue with your fuinjutsu training and when I come back I will evaluate your training. If you have any doubts you can ask Sarutobi-sensei, he is also good at fuinjutsu" said Jiraiya. Naruto didn't say anything for some time and then suddenly hugged him. Kosuke looked at Naruto and smiled.

"I will be waiting for you Jiraiya-sensei" replied Naruto and started walking again. Jiraiya looked at Naruto. He went forward and took Naruto and placed him on his shoulders. "Now you can see a lot of new things," said Jiraiya smilingly. Naruto just smiled widely.

[Outside of Kusagakure]

A tall muscular man having a distinctive shark-like appearance, pale green skin, small round white eyes, three sets of curved facial markings under his eyes and sharp triangular teeth. He styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He is wearing a dark-sleeveless shirt, paired with matching pants, provided with a waist guard and striped arm and leg warmers typical to his village. He is also seen wearing a brown sash across the front and back of his cloak to hold Samehada in place.

"Wow….I am bored and the peace between all the villages is just downright pathetic. Maybe I should work for one those smaller villages" said the man aloud as he was lying down on the ground. "Then why don't I give you a purpose Kisame Hoshigaki Kirigakure no Kaijin (Monster of the hidden mist)?" asked a strange voice.

"Why don't you come out and tell me about it?" asked Kisame as he put his right hand on the hilt of his sword. A man suddenly appeared before him. "Put that blade away Kisame, have you already forgotten about me?" and Kisame looked at him for a few seconds. The man was a slightly muscular man with above average height, wearing a wetsuit-like outfit accented by bandages around his wrist and lower legs, standard shinobi sandals and dark cloak. He also has a huge scar around his right eye.

"Kandaichi of Kumogakure, what are you doing here?" asked Kisame as he lowered his sword. "Just like you, I got sick and tired of the village so I went rogue," said Kandaichi as he walked near Kisame. "You said something about a purpose, what is it?" asked Kisame.

"I have always had a great interest in kekkei genkai especially the sharingan and byakugan but the village didn't approve of my ambition so I came out. When wandering through Kusagakure I heard that you were somewhere around so I thought you would like to join me in the endeavour?" said Kandaichi as he stood a few feet away from Kisame.

Kisame looked at him in surprise. "What interests you most in life?" asked Kandaichi. "Fighting. The only thing that gives me a major high is fighting" said Kisame as he took out his sword. " what I want in life will involve a lot of fighting so if you and I joined forces, you can fight as much as you want, what do you say?" asked Kandaichi with a smile on his face.

Kisame smile slowly grew, "tell me more"

Time Skip: Two Months

It was evening and Kosuke was sitting on the side of the house "Why hasn't Naruto arrived yet?" thought Kosuke as he was getting impatient. Then Naruto arrived with the two great sage toads. "Hey Naruto go get ready quickly, we have to go to the Sarutobi house immediately" shouted Kosuke. Naruto immediately ran and went to his room. "I hope you will be coming there?" asked Kosuke.

"Of course we will be there by twelve. So goodbye" said Shima and both of them vanished. Kosuke smiled and waited for Naruto to come down. After ten minutes Naruto came down and both of them left the house. They arrived at the Sarutobi house ten minutes later. "Good timing come on in, Naruto, Kosuke-san," said Biwako as she opened the door. Naruto came in and went straight to Konohamaru's room. "Konohamaru and Naruto have become best friends haven't they?" asked Kosuke to Biwako.

Biwako smiled "Yes. Konohamaru smiles more when Naruto is around. More than friends I think they have become more like brothers" said Biwako. "Hey, Naruto," said a voice. Naruto turned around and saw a tall man with brown eyes, olive skin having short black spiky hair and a beard. His clothing consisted of standard Konoha ninja uniform with sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for fire marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

"Asuma-san" shouted Naruto as he went and hugged him. Asuma also held him in a tight embrace "Wow you are also here today, I thought you were on a mission?" asked Naruto who was still hugging him. "Not today kiddo, today my mom said I had to be here and not go anywhere. I don't know why though" said Asuma as he let go of Naruto and picked up Konohamaru. "Then why are you wearing your uniform?" asked Naruto.

"You see Naruto us ninja are expected to be ready any time of any day. I am a jonin also. So I need to be there first if any problem arises. I can't dress up at that time you know and plus if I want to train or have a match with someone this dress is very comfortable" finished Asuma. "Jonin are so cool," thought Naruto with mouth open wide, as Asuma carried the baby. "How are you today little one?" said Asuma as he was talking to Konohamaru.

"Asuma you went and smoked outside didn't you?" asked Biwako angrily. "How did you know? I washed my mouth so thoroughly and even checked two or three times, but how can you still find out?" asked Asuma. "A mother always knows Asuma…..A mother always knows" said Biwako smilingly. As he was playing with Konohamaru he saw Kosuke standing behind Biwako.

"I didn't see you there Kosuke-san, how are you?" asked Asuma. "I am fine thank you" replied Kosuke. Hiruzen came from another room. "Are you spending enough time with your grandson, hokage-sama?" asked Kosuke as he saw Hiruzen coming out of his room. Hiruzen was about to answer when Biwako interrupted "He is always with Konohamaru whenever he is inside the house and doesn't let anybody else carry him including me" Kosuke smiled at her remark.

"Of course he is my grandson and I want to spend much time with him," said Hiruzen with a smile and turned sideways looking at Kosuke. "Good to see you came here much before than the actual time Kosuke. Actually, I wanted to see you, can we talk? Not here" asked Hiruzen. "Of course," asked Kosuke. Hiruzen nodded his head. "Then I will be with these three here," said Biwako gestured to the three people in the baby room and walked inside the room.

"Come on Kosuke," said Hiruzen as both of them walked towards the Sarutobi ground. "So how's Kinoto doing? It's been two months since you contacted him you know" said Hiruzen. "Yes I still remember," said Kosuke as he was thinking about how he first met Kinoto.

**[Flashback] **

**Two months ago, day after Naruto went to the Sarutobi household**

**Chen and Kosuke were watching Naruto practice kunai throwing. "What the hell are you writing and why are you writing on that small piece of paper?" asked Chen. Kosuke finished writing and put the paper in his pant pocket.**

"**Chen I have something important to tell you, actually it's about Danzo," said Kosuke seriously. Chen also became serious when he heard the name Danzo. Kosuke explained everything about the root shinobi and Danzo. "So Danzo-san is doing all this nonsense….wait you said Danzo has been doing this a long time, then that means there are a lot of bad things he must have done and we know nothing about it right?" asked Chen. Kosuke just nodded his head.**

**Chen just sighed "that guy keeps on giving problems to everyone. So you are going to talk to the root shinobi and you want me to guard Naruto while you are gone right?" asked Chen. "I didn't have to say anything and he just figured it out, hasn't lost his touch yet," thought Kosuke smiled and nodded his head. "Fine but be careful, this can go south fast, so be extra cautious" reminded Chen.**

"**Naruto I am going to go buy some ingredients for food and if you have any doubts ask Chen here Okay?" asked Kosuke. "Okay, Kosuke-san" shouted Naruto. Kosuke smiled and went outside. After he went out and walked for some time. He took out his kunai and attached the note he was writing before on it. He gradually walked past the tree which he knew the root shinobi will be on and threw the kunai full speed.**

**It struck on the tree right beside the root shinobi. The root shinobi became startled by the kunai and was about to attack when he noticed the note attached to the kunai. He took out the note from the kunai and looked at the message. "I know who you are and who sent you. So I want to talk to you. Come to training ground 44. I will be waiting for you there" said the message. **

**The root shinobi looked at the message for some time, tore it into small pieces and vanished. The root shinobi arrived on the entrance of training ground 44. He saw Kosuke standing near the entrance. "Thank you for coming root shinobi-san," said Kosuke. "What is it you want to talk to me about?" asked Kinoto. "Coming straight to the point, I like that. But before that I would like to ask you a few questions" said Kosuke. Kinoto didn't say anything.**

"**I know about the cursed seal on your tongue and I also know that if you say anything incriminating related to Danzo or root, your entire body will be paralyzed, taking away their ability to speak or move. But you can answer by nodding your head can't you?" asked Kosuke.**

**Kinoto was not surprised by this knowledge because it was pretty widespread around the whole world "Why do you think I will answer your questions in the first place?" asked Kinoto. Kosuke just smiled at his question "You see I knew that you have been watching Naruto for a long time. Granted it was only by mistake but I saw you that one time, so why is that you are still not taken from your present duty by Danzo and replaced by someone else?" asked Kosuke**

**Kinoto stayed silent for some time and then spoke "You mean… that one time?" Kosuke nodded his head in response. "All this time you knew but you didn't do anything why?" asked Kinoto. "Before I answer your questions, I want you to answer my questions first. Deal?" asked Kosuke. Kinoto stayed silent. "First you are a root shinobi aren't you?" asked Kosuke and Kinoto nodded his head.**

"**Your mission is to watch Naruto so that he doesn't go rogue?" asked Kosuke and again he nodded his head. "Will Danzo becoming anytime to meet Naruto?" asked Kosuke. He didn't react. "So you can't say…do you have more than one order regarding Naruto?" asked Kosuke and he again didn't say anything. "You can't say that also….okay fine. With regards why I didn't report you to the hokage or to Danzo that I can't say now" said Kosuke. "But you said that you will answer that question," asked Kinoto.**

"**I did, but not right now. Maybe you can find out the answer by yourself in the future before I tell you, so, for now, no I won't tell you" said Kosuke. Kinoto remained silent "Fine if that is all then I will leave," said Kinoto. "I haven't finished yet….I only have one condition before you go. From now on whenever Naruto and I eat lunch and dinner at our house you should join us that's all" said Kosuke. Kinoto was visibly startled.**

"**What did you…?" asked Kinoto. "You didn't hear what I said. Ok, let me repeat that. Whenever Naruto and I eat lunch and dinner at our home you should join us" said Kosuke again. "Why….why do you want me to eat lunch at your place when you know that I am spying on you," asked Kinoto. "I will not answer that question also because it is connected to the earlier question you asked," said Kosuke. Kinoto became silent for a few seconds.**

"**Why would you even think that I would accept your idiotic quest? I can always say you know that right?" asked Kinoto. "You are a shinobi of high calibre and a trusted shinobi of Danzo am I right?" Kinoto nodded his head. "Do you know who I am and what I am called as?" asked Kosuke. "Yes, we read about you during one of our study sessions. You are Kosuke Moroboshi, the eternal genin" replied Kinoto.**

"**Correct. Now I have found you out. What would Danzo think when an elite shinobi of his is founded by a mere old genin. Do you think he will ever trust you again? Just think about" said Kosuke. He didn't say anything. "Do you think he will high level missions or do you think he will even let you be in root after the colossal mistake you made. Please take your time…." continued Kosuke. Kinoto walked around for a few minutes. He finally stopped and looked at Kosuke. "Fine, I will accept your stupid condition," said Kinoto. "Oh yeah you also have to remove your mask when you step into our house," said Kosuke.**

"**What?" said Kinoto. "You heard me right this time," remarked Kosuke smilingly. "Fine….Is there any more conditions?" asked Kosuke angrily. "Nope that's all and be at our house by 1 for lunch. That's all" said Kosuke smilingly. Kinoto went away irritated. "Now that went well, better go buy the ingredients," thought Kosuke as he walked away from the forest of death**.

**[Flashback Over]**

"As you already know he was a bit reserved during our first meeting, but now he's opened up but only a little bit but I am sure that we can bring him to our side," said Kosuke smilingly. "Good," said Hiruzen smilingly. "It seems what you said about Naruto is right, he has the ability to change the people around him. When Asuma left the twelve guardian ninja and came here he was really sad. But after meeting Naruto he has improved a lot" said Hiruzen smilingly and both of them continued to walk. "What was Asuma so sad about? Did he open up to you?" asked Kosuke. Hiruzen closed his eyes and remembered the day when Asuma came back.


	11. Chapter - 11 Family

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter - 11 Family

**[Flashback]**

"**Yesterday was a really amazing day, with Naruto coming home and meeting Konohamaru. It has been a long time since a lot of us sat together and ate" thought Hiruzen as he is sitting in his office and doing paperwork. "Sir your son Asuma Sarutobi has come and he has requested to meet you," said his assistant who stood outside the door. Hiruzen became very surprised by Asuma's return "send him in" replied Hiruzen. Asuma came in and kneeled down in front of the hokage. "I am back father," said Asuma. "So why did you come, don't get me wrong I am very happy that you came and your mother will be even happier but I thought your contract lasted for another three months. So what brings you here?" asked Hiruzen.**

"**I quit the twelve guardian ninja and want to continue living here from now on," said Asuma. "Can I know the reason why?" asked Hiruzen as he blew his pipe. "I'd rather not talk about it" replied Asuma. Hiruzen blew his pipe in silence. "Was it that big of an affair?" Asuma nodded his head. "Does the Daimyo know this affair and you quitting?" asked Hiruzen. "Yes" replied Hiruzen. "Good now go home, your mom is waiting for you. Later on, I will decide what you can do here" said Hiruzen. **

**Asuma nodded his head and walked away. "I better ask the Daimyo more about this affair," thought Hiruzen as he sighed and blew his pipe. **

**[Sarutobi Household]**

"**Asuma….what a surprise," said Biwako as soon as she opened the door. "It's also good to see you mom," said Asuma as he hugged Biwako tightly. "I am also very happy to see you," said Biwako as she hugged back. "So what's the problem?" asked Biwako as both of them entered the house. "What do you mean?" asked Asuma hesitantly. **

"**Asuma I am your mother so I know certain things without you telling me. You are also not supposed to arrive today and if you open up it might also feel better so what's the problem" asked Biwako. Asuma and Biwako sat down on the ground and he explained everything. "I see… so you feel responsible for killing him" asked Biwako. Asuma nodded his head.**

"**Did you know about his plan beforehand?" asked Biwako. "No" replied Asuma. "After you went and confronted him was he in his right state of mind to listen to your reasoning?" asked Biwako. "No" replied Asuma again. "Then why do you feel responsible. You didn't know about this beforehand and he didn't listen to your reasoning and you had no other choice but to kill him else he would have started killing" finished Biwako.**

**Asuma still wasn't convinced. "Still not convinced" thought Biwako as she sighed in exasperation. "You haven't met Konohamaru yet haven't you?" asked Biwako. Asuma nodded his head sideways. "Come on let's go meet him then," said Biwako. Both of them left the hall and went into the baby room. Asuma slowly peeked inside the crib.**

"**So that's Konohamaru huh? He looks just like his dad" said Asuma smilingly. "Good he finally smiled" thought Biwako. "I forgot to mention…do you know who came yesterday?" asked Biwako smilingly. Asuma nodded his head sideways while still looking at the baby**

"**Uzumaki Naruto," said Biwako. Asuma initially clueless and then came the realisation "Oh you mean the Kyuubi jinchuriki" said Asuma. Biwako immediately hit him on his head. "Don't call him that" Asuma winced slightly as she hit him and thought "I am a trained ninja, how can she hit that hard? Biwako explained everything. **

"**Wow…Kosuke adopting him, Jiraiya training him, a lot of things happened while I was gone huh? But the kid sure had it tough though. How is he still smiling after all this time?" asked Asuma. "Why don't you ask him yourself when he comes this week? he has pretty high expectations of you. He thinks you might be strong as Hiruzen so don't disappoint him" smiled Biwako.**

"**Why does he have such high expectations? You know that I can't beat dad" said Asuma as he sighed in disappointment. "Now why don't you stay with Konohamaru while I go and prepare lunch for all of us," said Biwako as she went towards the kitchen. **

**The sky became dark and Hiruzen entered the house. "So where's Asuma?" asked Hiruzen as he saw Biwako exiting the baby room. "He's asleep in his room" replied Biwako as she came forward. "Did Asuma tell you anything about why he returned so early?" asked Hiruzen. **

"**Actually he did and it is a serious affair but nothing alarming. He told me the Daimyo was okay with it" said Biwako. "I see…." said Hiruzen as both of them walked and entered the bedroom. "Do you want me to tell you the reason?" asked Biwako. "I would prefer it if you don't. I asked him about it before but he wouldn't say anything. He has placed his confidence in you and told you the reason. I don't want to break that trust" said Hiruzen. **

"**Anyway I requested an audience with the Daimyo regarding this and I am going to meet him tomorrow," said Hiruzen which surprised Biwako. "It's not that big of a deal for you to go all the way to the capital" replied Biwako. "I know, but I still want to meet him and talk to him regarding Asuma. It's better to clear with him and make sure there is no problem" answered Hiruzen with a small smile.**

"**Don't worry he will be alright. He already smiled a little today when meeting Konohamaru so…" trailed Biwako as she noticed that Hiruzen n is still not convinced. "You know he is your son, a Sarutobi and also a fine ninja so trust him a little bit okay?" said Biwako as she held his hand. "You also know what to say and how to say it. I don't know what I would do without you" thought Hiruzen smilingly.**

**The following day, the hokage is sitting in his office and looking at some important papers "From this report it seems that there is more than one hidden base of Orochimaru, but the anbu still couldn't find it" thought Hiruzen. Just then an anbu appeared in front of him in kneel-down position. **

**He wore the regular anbu uniform with bandages tied around his right leg, arm guards, gloves and black sandals. He has brown, spiky hair and wears a mask with a dog motif which is inclusive of pointed ears, detailed eyebrows and three thick stripes with two along either side of his cheek and one on his forehead. He is also carrying a sword on his back**

"**Inu anbu commander are all preparations ready for my travel?" asked Hiruzen sternly. "Yes, sir. Your bodyguards will be Inoshishi (boar)" said Inu and that moment another anbu appeared behind Inu in kneel down-position. He wore the traditional anbu dress with bandages tied around his right leg and black sandals. His brown hair is tied into a short ponytail and wears a mask with a bear motif inclusive of three markings at the top and bottom of it along with markings around the mouth and eye holes. He is also carrying a sword on his back**

"**Tori (bird)" continued Inu. A shinobi wearing the typical anbu uniform appeared in kneel-down position. He has brown hair that sticks out his right side in a long bang. His masks have bird-like motif with four yellow lines running on either side running in towards the centre of the face and carrying a sword on his back.**

"**Washi (eagle)" said Inu. A shinobi wearing the typical anbu uniform with tall spiky hair appeared in kneel-down position and carrying a sword. **

"**Kitsune (fox) said Inu. A shinobi wearing the standard anbu uniform with shaggy brown hair and wearing a white fox like a mask with two blue markings on either side of the face appeared in kneel-down position.**

"**Tora (tiger)" said Inu. A shinobi wearing the standard anbu uniform and having long brown hair held in a pony-tail and wearing a tiger like a mask with nine line markings on it.**

"**I will be leading all these five shinobi. We will be using the formation that I discussed with you yesterday. We are ready to go when you give the signal" said Inu. "Good," said Hiruzen. "Then…" and Hiruzen was about to continue when two figures opened the door and came in. "We would like to have a word with you before you go on your journey," said a voice.**

**When Hiruzen looked towards the door he saw two elderly people standing near the door. "Council member Koharu Utatane-san, Homura Mitokado-san," said Inu as he looked at the door.**

"**What brings you here Koharu, Homura?" asked Hiruzen. "Can we speak to you alone?" asked Homura. "Inu, take the anbu and wait for me at the gate I will be there in a few minutes," said Hiruzen. "Hai" replied Inu and all of them vanished. "So what did you want to talk to me about? asked Hiruzen. "Why didn't you inform us that you were going to the capital? If it's a serious issued we would also like to come" replied Koharu. Hiruzen remained silent. "The reason I didn't call you or discuss with you is that my son Asuma came yesterday saying that he left the twelve guardian ninja," said Hiruzen. "I see…regarding that…" trailed Homura. " Yes. It is regarding that and even though Asuma said it is nothing serious I still want to know more, that's why I am meeting the Daimyo today. It is the duty of a parent to look after his son isn't it?" asked Hiruzen.**

"**I see…then take care during your journey and give the daimyo our best regards," said Homura smilingly. Koharu also smiled and both of them walked away from the room. Hiruzen picked up his hat from the table and vanished. He appeared in front of the gate with six anbu beside him.**

"**Can we go hokage-sama" asked Inu. He wore the hat on his head "Yes we can depart" said Hiruzen and all of them started walking. Five anbu were surrounding Hiruzen while the remaining one is seen running forward checking for any shinobi or traps. The trip went peacefully and after a few hours of walking, they finally arrived at the capitol. They went straight to the daimyo mansion. An attendant let the hokage into the daimyo's office while the anbu stayed behind. **

**When Hiruzen entered the room there was a large rectangular table and sitting on the end of that table on a huge chair was a man. He was wearing a multicoloured kimono with white sleeves. He is also wearing a black sash with a huge black cloth over his head with a fan like structure on top of the cloth similar to the one he was carrying in his right hand. The fan on top of his head has a large symbol of fire in the middle and surrounded by two smaller ones on either side.**

"**Welcome hokage-san" said the daimyo as he stood up. "Thank you for taking the time to meet with me Daimyo-dono," said Hiruzen as he bowed his head. The daimyo sat in his chair and Hiruzen sat in the next chair. "I have to come to you regarding the incident which happened here with the twelve guardian ninja. I wonder if you can tell me more about it?" asked Hiruzen.**

"**Ah…yes that incident," remarked the daimyo in a sad tone. "You see Hiruzen that is a nasty piece of an incident. What happened was…." and the daimyo started explaining the entire event. Hiruzen listened with no change in emotions. "So that is what happened," said Hiruzen as the daimyo finished his explanation. **

"**As Asuma went to his village and Chiriku decided that he wants to become a monk, I have to gather a new set of twelve guardian ninja. What a hassle" said daimyo sadly. "Asuma is not at fault for this, you know" continued daimyo which surprised Hiruzen. "He tried to reason with him but ended up killing him as he had no choice. The whole incident is very regrettable" finished daimyo.**

"**Thank you for telling me about this incident and also for not having a different view," said Hiruzen. "What do you mean?" asked. "You see after Asuma came home, hasn't been smiling much and when I asked him about this he didn't want to say anything. He is actually blaming himself for everything that has happened" replied Hiruzen.**

"**Please tell him that it is not his fault and none of us here also consider that it is his fault. So please tell him to cheer up" said the daimyo. "Yes I will tell him," said Hiruzen. Both of them remained silent. "Have you found a successor to your position? and please don't tell me it's Danzo. That man scares me" said the daimyo with a slight worriedness in his tone.**

**Hiruzen seemed surprised by this statement. "No, I haven't found a successor. It's very tough to find a replacement for Minato. It's also not going to be Danzo. During the selection of the fourth hokage, Danzo put forth Orochimaru as a candidate but I vehemently opposed it. Do you remember that day?" asked Hiruzen. **

"**Yes, I remember it clear as day" answered the daimyo. "Do you remember what I said that day?" asked Hiruzen again. Daimyo thought for a second and said "No". "I said Orochimaru was power hungry and showed signs of sinister intent. The same thing can be applied to Danzo. You can be rest assured that as long as I am alive Danzo will never become hokage" said Hiruzen sternly.**

**The daimyo shivered for a second "please don't say such ominous things. I also don't like him very much, so at the very least be alive till I die" said the smiling daimyo. Hiruzen also smiled. "Why don't you pick your student Jiraiya for the position of hokage? He is very strong and I like him very much. He has a pleasant nature" said the daimyo as he smiled widely in remembering Jiraiya.**

"**Even I want him to succeed me, but he is not interested in that position at all. I tried talking to him many times but he says the position of hokage is not for him and if he takes up the position he won't have time for his research" replied Hiruzen. "Such a shame, I like him very much and Minato was Jiraiya's student, only if he had any other student," said the daimyo in a sad tone. **

"**Actually daimyo-dono, there is one other person who can be hokage material in the future. He is still very young but when he grows I am sure that he will be a world-renowned shinobi" said Hiruzen smilingly. "Now I am intrigued to meet this kid when the god of shinobi himself has given his approval," said the daimyo.**

"**You will meet him someday daimyo-dono. I am sure of it" said Hiruzen. The daimyo also smiled. "It's time I leave daimyo-dono, I have to resume to hokage duties," said Hiruzen as he got up. "Okay good, take care and tell Asuma not to worry about anything," said the daimyo as he got up. "Take care of yourself daimyo-dono," said Hiruzen as he bowed and walked away. **

"**I wonder who Hiruzen was talking about. I am very eager to meet him" thought the daimyo as he saw Hiruzen walk out of the room.**

"**The meeting is over and we can leave immediately," said Hiruzen to the anbu commander. The anbu commander nodded his head and all of them left the capital. The group arrived during the evening. Hiruzen met Biwako in the house and told her all about what happened. "Good now that is cleared it's just Asuma who needs to cheer up," said Biwako smilingly. "Let's hope that he does," said Hiruzen.**

**Around five days have passed since the meeting with the daimyo. "Asuma is still not sulking, how to get him out of this shell," thought Hiruzen, presently sitting in his office with a report in his hand. "Hokage-sama, its Kosuke. You had called for me?" said Kosuke from behind the door. "Yes, come in Kosuke," said Hiruzen and Kosuke came inside.**

"**I am putting you on a mission. It's just a normal patrol mission you are placed in a group of five. It's a two-day mission and you will be leaving tonight. Naruto will stay with the toads as agreed before and after lunch, I will personally come and take him to my house. Can you tell the two elder toads that?" asked Hiruzen. **

**Good smiled Kosuke. "But why are you speaking so openly? Won't the anbu guarding this place listen to this conversation?" asked Kosuke. "Don't worry after our conversation about Naruto on that day I have permanently placed silence seal all over this place" replied Hiruzen with a small smile. "You have already thought of everything haven't you?" smiled Kosuke and regarding the mission with Kinoto it's progressing slowly but we can take our time so nothing new to report" **

"**Ok," said Hiruzen. Kosuke nodded his head and walked away. "Let's see if Naruto can bring about a change in Asuma," thought Hiruzen and continued his work. Sunday arrived and Hiruzen brought Naruto home during the afternoon. "Hi Biwako-san," said Naruto. "Good to see you have come again," said Biwako as she went forward and hugged him. Naruto also hugged back "Okay Konohamaru will wake up in a few moments, so wait there with him while I will be with you shortly," said Biwako as she released Naruto. Naruto ran over to Konohamaru's room and started playing with him. Where is Asuma?" asked Hiruzen to Biwako. "He's in his room I will go and bring him," said Biwako. She went and brought Asuma to Konohamaru's room.**

"**Naruto I want you to meet someone," said Biwako. Naruto turned around to look at the man who was standing beside Biwako He was wearing his normal clothes. "This is my son Asuma Sarutobi and he is also going to be living here from now on" Naruto came closer and looked at the man with an intense expression on his face. "So this is the Kyuubi brat," thought Asuma as he looked at Naruto. **

**Naruto suddenly had a twinkle in his eyes and started smiling. "So are you stronger than the hokage," asked Naruto in a fast tone. "This kid," thought Asuma and started sweating. "No I am not as strong as my father," said Asuma nervously. Naruto suddenly became very disheartened and walked back slowly with his head down to Konohamaru. **

"**Why do I feel like shit," thought Asuma looking at Naruto's expression. Biwako laughed loudly "You just blew his expectations out of the window with your answer. You must be very proud" and she continued laughing. "Good job Asuma," said Hiruzen with a thumbs up sign who was watching from the back. "Oh come on," thought Asuma and turned to look at Naruto who was still sulking.**

"**It's your job to cheer him up Asuma…Biwako lets go" said Hiruzen and both of them left the room. Asuma scratching his head went beside Naruto and sat on the chair nearby. "Look Kid I am not as strong as dad but I am strong in a different way so cheer up," said Asuma. Naruto still had the same reaction. "Okay kid for my apologies why don't I show you something special" and Asuma took out his trench knives and showed it to him.**

"**These are my trench knives and I use it as part of my fighting style. Looks cool right?" said Asuma looking at Naruto. Naruto started smiling and slowly took the knives and looked at it from all angles. "This is really cool Asuma-san, how do you use it?" asked Naruto with a twinkle in his eyes. Asuma smiled and stood up with the trench knives and showed him a few moves. "Wooooow," thought Naruto as he gaped at Asuma with the trench knives.**

**Asuma smiled at his reaction. Just then the baby cried. Asuma put his trench knives and went to soothe the baby when he saw Konohamaru stopped crying as soon as he saw Naruto. Naruto started playing with him and Konohamaru smiled and Naruto also smiled in return. "How does the kid smile like that in spite being through so much," thought Asuma. **

**After a few minutes, "Hey kid can I ask you a question?" asked Asuma. Naruto nodded his head smilingly. "You have been through a lot in life and lot of people hate you with a passion you know that right?" asked Asuma. Naruto's smile immediately vanished and he nodded his head in sadness. "So how can you smile like that even though you have experienced so much?" asked Asuma.**

**Naruto continued to look at the ground in sadness. "Shit I think asked a wrong question," thought Asuma and was about to speak when Naruto spoke. "It's because I am surrounded by people who love me that I can smile," said Naruto smilingly. Asuma had a wide-eyed expression and froze for a few seconds.**

"**This kid is right. I forgot something very important. I still have people who love me and I should live for those people from now on. You are one amazing kid Naruto" thought Asuma. He immediately hugged Naruto tightly. "Naruto from now on I am your big brother so you can come to me for anything," said Asuma as he hugged him. "Hai," said Naruto grinning widely. Hiruzen and Biwako were standing near the door and smiled as they looked at this scene **

**[Flashback Over]**

"Why don't I tell you the whole story?" said Hiruzen and started explaining. Biwako opened the door as the doorbell rang. "Good timing Jiraiya come on in," said Biwako. "Thank you Biwako-san," said Jiraiya and came in. "Hey, Naruto," said Jiraiya as soon as he saw Naruto. "Jiraiya-sensei" shouted Naruto and ran towards Jiraiya and hugged him. "Good to see you too," said Jiraiya as he hugged back.

"How are you Jiraiya-san," said Asuma. "Ah Asuma good to see you I see your beard has grown a lot from last time," said Jiraiya. "Just going for a new look," said Asuma as he was carrying Konohamaru and walked forward. "Hello," said Jiraiya as he started pinching Konohamaru's cheeks. Immediately he started crying.

"Jiraiya, how many times I have told you not to make the kid cry?" said Biwako. "He starts crying every time he sees me," thought Jiraiya and moved a few steps back. He immediately stops crying. Everyone started laughing at this scene except Jiraiya.

It became night time and the entire Sarutobi family with Jiraiya, Naruto and Kosuke were standing on top of the hokage monument, specifically on the fourth hokage's head. "Why are we here again," asked Naruto to Jiraiya. "Don't worry you will know in a few minutes" replied Jiraiya smilingly.

"Why don't you behave more like an adult Jiraiya," said a voice from behind. "Tou-san, Kaa-san, Gamaken" shouted Naruto as he saw the two elder toads and Gamaken standing beside them. Naruto ran towards them and hugged them. "Why are you guys also here?" asked Naruto. "Be patient" said Fukasaku.

"Thank you for coming Fukasaku-san, Shima-san," said Hiruzen as he bowed to the two elder toads. "Let me introduce you to my son Asuma Sarutobi," said Hiruzen as he gestured towards Asuma. Asuma came forward and bowed fully "It's nice to meet you". "That is my wife Biwako and my grandson from my first born Konohamaru," said Hiruzen. Biwako bowed slightly because she is also carrying Konohamaru. "This is Fukasaku-san and Shima-san, the elder toads of Mount Myoboku and the purple toad is there is Gamaken a trainee toad," said Hiruzen. The three of them just nodded their heads

Asuma and Biwako were stunned that these were the highly esteemed toads that they have heard so much about. Just as they about to speak, a sound was heard and when all of them turned around they saw colourful lights flashing in the sky one by one. "Today is the last day of this year Naruto and fireworks are always present during this time. So I bought all of them here because we are all one family and also this is the best location to see the fireworks. So how is it Naruto?" asked Hiruzen.

"It's really amazing," said Naruto. The rest of them also smiled happily as more fireworks continued.


	12. Chapter - 12 Truth and Acceptance

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter - 12 Truth and Acceptance

[Time Skip: 5 Months, 2 days before the academy]

It was gradually becoming dark. "Today is the day," thought Kosuke as he was sitting in his house and waiting of Naruto to appear. His thoughts immediately drifted to yesterday's conversation.

**[Flashback]**

"**Good job as usual Naruto, now take a bath and go to sleep," said Kosuke as soon as all three of them appeared. Naruto nodded his head and went inside the house. "He's gotten really used to this hasn't he?" asked Fukasaku. "Yes, he has become used to everything that is happening around him and right now his mind is in a perfect state of balance," said Kosuke. Fukasaku and Shima smiled hearing this statement.**

"**But sadly I have to break that balance," said Kosuke sadly which shocked both Fukasaku and Shima. "In two days he will be going to the academy, so tomorrow I plan on telling him the truth," said Kosuke. Fukasaku and Shima became worried about hearing this. "So please bring him in a bit early, I have also talked to the hokage he is also coming and Jiraiya is coming tomorrow," said Kosuke.**

**Fukasaku looked at him for a few seconds "make sure you choose the right words and put it as delicately as possible. Tomorrow we will bring him early" said Fukasaku. "Shima you haven't said anything till now," said Kosuke. Even Fukasaku looked at her. "I trust him," said Shima with a determined expression on her face. Both of them looked at her with a surprised expression on their faces. **

"**I trust that he will understand his condition and move past that. I also know that it won't hinder his progress and he will not let it hinder him also because… because he's our son" said Shima to Fukasaku. Shima smiled a little and seeing her smile Fukasaku also smiled. "Then we will see you tomorrow," said Fukasaku and vanished.**

**[Flashback Over]**

"Then I will also put my trust in Naruto hoping he will understand" thought Fukasaku. Hiruzen arrived in his kage robes. "You are the first person to arrive," said Kosuke upon seeing Hiruzen. "So Naruto hasn't arrived yet…" trailed Hiruzen and sat down next to Kosuke. Both of them sat in silence.

"Are you worried hokage-sama?" asked Kosuke. "Yes I am" replied Hiruzen. Again there was silence. "Hope I am not late?" asked Jiraiya when he arrived. "He hasn't come yet" replied Kosuke. Jiraiya came forward and sat beside Hiruzen. "How is his training progressing?" asked Hiruzen to Jiraiya.

"It's going good. His kunai and shuriken throwing has improved to the point where around half of the projectiles will hit the centre. His taijutsu has also improved. He is now used to the stance and can also move around in that stance fluently. He actually completed the basics of frog kata two months back but Shima-san insisted that he keeps on re-learning the basics. So he's been doing that for the past two months and his basics are amazingly strong. He starts to learn the advanced kata's now" said Jiraiya. Hiruzen smiled hearing this.

"On the fuinjutsu front, he's now able to read and write all the alphabets clearly without any mistakes. For some reason, he always wants to keep on practising the basics after Shima-san explained its benefits. Like after he finished with the alphabets he kept on practising for the next two months that he can now do it in his sleep without any mistakes. A month back he has started with words and sentences and it is progressing smoothly" finished Jiraiya with a proud expression on his face.

"His reading and writing language have also improved. He's now able to read and write clearly. All he has to do on that front is to read more books and write a lot which he will do in his free time. I have thought him all of my survival techniques, he just has to practice them" said Kosuke smilingly.

The hokage sported a small smile, "you thought that changing the topic will take your mind off didn't you?" asked Kosuke. Hiruzen didn't answer. "The one thing all of us can do is only to trust in Naruto and hope that he will get past this," said Kosuke while Jiraiya nodded in agreement. Hiruzen sighed and nodded his head. Just then a toad arrived in front of them and did a summoning jutsu. Naruto, Fukasaku and Shima arrived in front of them.

"Tou-san what's the big deal? Why are we here? I am still working on the advanced kata's" shouted Naruto as soon as he landed. "Naruto, we have something important to tell you," said Kosuke. He took out a scroll and a kunai. "Naruto this is a storage scroll, you know what a storage scroll is right?" said Kosuke and Naruto nodded his head. "Good, now look at what I am doing carefully," said Kosuke.

He opened the scroll, placed the kunai on top of it and did a few hand signs and put his right hand on the scroll. A set of seals were formed and immediately the kunai vanished. "You saw what I did there? The kunai is now inside the scroll. So the kunai and the scroll does not become one" said Kosuke. "Kosuke-san I understand what you did but why did you show it to me now?" asked Naruto. "Nicely done Kosuke," thought Hiruzen. "Good plan," thought Jiraiya.

Naruto looked at all of them and noticed that all of them were dead serious. "You remember a few months ago you asked me why they call you a demon?" asked Kosuke. Naruto nodded his head. "Do you remember what I told you that day?" asked Kosuke again.

"Yes, you told me that you will tell me before I enter the academy" replied Naruto in a sad tone. "That's right and the day after tomorrow you will be entering the academy. So today I will tell you the truth" said Kosuke and Naruto looked at him in surprise. Kosuke took a deep breath and the others were also tensed.

"5 years ago, there was a huge attack on Konoha. A terrifying and humongous beast called the Kyuubi attacked the village. It destroyed a lot of the village's infrastructure and killed a lot of civilians and shinobi. To save the village the yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze sacrificed himself and used fuinjutsu to seal it into a newborn…and the baby in which the Kyuubi was sealed into" and was about to continue when Naruto interrupted "It's me isn't it?" asked Naruto. Kosuke just closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"So that's why everyone calls me a demon…because I killed their family…" said Naruto with a sad expression on his face. "Naruto look at me," said Jiraiya softly and Naruto looked up to face Jiraiya. "You saw what Kosuke-san did before right? with the scroll and the kunai. He showed it to you so that you can understand better, the kunai is the fox and you are the scroll. So understand that you are not the fox" said Jiraiya.

Naruto stayed silent for a few seconds and said "I want to be alone for some time" and he walked away to the training post and sat down with his back behind the group. "Maybe we should have waited for a few more years," said Hiruzen with a sad tone. "What is the point hokage-sama? in two days he is attending the academy and he is going to be meeting a lot of people. Can you confidently say that none of the teachers/ students or their parents will not treat him as the Kyuubi?" asked Kosuke angrily.

"If we don't tell him now someone else is going to tell him eventually and in the worst case scenario that person might even release the fox, is that alright? if he is going to be hated then he at least deserves to know why he is being hated like that. Just because you don't say it doesn't mean it's not there…why don't you trust Naruto more? he hasn't even said anything yet?" said Kosuke as he stood up with an angry look in his face. "Calm down Kosuke-san," said Jiraiya as he came between the two of them. "I also agree with Kosuke. It's good that we told him and we haven't even heard what Naruto has to say?" said Fukasaku. Hiruzen didn't say anything.

After a half hour time, Naruto started walking back towards them. "I want to ask a few questions," said Naruto. "If what you are saying is true and I am just a container and not the beast why is everyone else looking at me like that?" asked Naruto.

"You see Naruto, almost everyone in the village remembers the destruction and lots of them have lost their families and loved ones during the rampage, lots of people do not know on how to channel their grief and anger so they take it out on you. During their rage, they also forget reason and start attacking you" finished Hiruzen. "Then you guys do not see me like that?" asked Naruto. "None of us think of you that way" replied Kosuke.

"What happens when the Kyuubi is released from my body?" asked Naruto which surprised everyone. "When the beast is released, it starts rampaging and the host dies," said Kosuke silently. "Is that the reason why you guys are taking care of me then, making sure that I don't release the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto. No one answered the question because they didn't know how to frame it properly.

"TELL ME, IS THE REASON WHY YOU GUYS ARE TAKING CARE OF ME IS BECAUSE I DON'T ACCIDENTALLY RELEASE THE KYUBI?" shouted Naruto. Suddenly there was a huge slap sound. It was Shima hitting Naruto. Everybody was shocked by her action. Naruto was even more shocked and was looking at her wide-eyed "What the hell are you talking about, you idiotic kid?" asked Shima angrily.

"Everybody is taking care of you not because of the fear of the beast coming out but because of the trust they have in you to keep the beast from coming out. The yondaime hokage trusted you to be the beast's jailer and since you can't do it alone everyone here wanted to help you and that comes from the truth that these people here know…that you are a great man who is shouldering a huge burden that even a grown man wouldn't do. You are a hero that the people never acknowledged. That is the absolute truth" said Shima with a raised tone.

She then grabbed Naruto's collar and brought him near his face. "Don't think for a moment that the only reason I am taking care of you because of the Kyuubi. Why do you think I let you call me Kaa-san?. Because you are my son that's why and don't EVER question a mother's love. A mother doesn't need any reason to love her son. Got that?" asked Shima angrily.

Naruto initially looked at her in shock but after hearing her explanation. "I'm sorry Kaa-san," said Naruto as slowly tears started to form around his eyes. Shima hugged him tightly and Naruto started crying even more. The others who were looking at this started smiling. "I think with this the darkness in his heart is completely gone," thought Kosuke as he looked at Naruto who was crying heavily.

After another half hour, Naruto stopped crying and was slowly coming back to normal. "What should I do now hokage-sama?" asked Naruto. "What do you mean Naruto?" asked Hiruzen. "Do you think I should talk to it or something since I can't release it?" asked Naruto.

"For now don't do anything like that" interrupted Jiraiya. "In the future with the help of Fukasaku-san, I will train you to use the Kyuubi's chakra and it will greatly aid you in battle," said Jiraiya smilingly. "Wait, the Kyuubi has chakra? wow, I thought it was just a normal beast, but to think it can use chakra" thought Naruto.

"Well…if that's all then I will leave. I have to go home now" said Hiruzen and was about to leave. "Just a minute hokage-sama," said Naruto. "Kaa-san said that yondaime hokage trusted me to be the container, but do you know why?" asked Naruto. Hiruzen thought long and hard for a convincing answer but thought of none. "I know why," said Kosuke.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. "In fact, everyone here knows the reason" continued Kosuke. "Hey, Kosuke what the hell are you doing?" thought Hiruzen as he looked at Kosuke. "Is he going tell that truth also?" thought Jiraiya.

"But…" said Kosuke when Naruto was about to open his mouth. "I will only tell you the reason only when you become a genin. Deal?" asked Kosuke. Naruto initially looked apprehensive but then smiled and nodded his head knowing that Kosuke has his reasons.

"Now why don't we all go for ramen," said Jiraiya smilingly trying to change the subject and lighten the mood. "Now…that's a great idea Jiraiya. I will bring Konohamaru, Biwako and Asuma also. Why don't we meet at Ichiraku around 8pm? Okay?" asked Hiruzen with a smile. "Yatta" shouted Naruto with his fist in the air.

"I will also meet you all at Ichiraku ramen," said Jiraiya and started walking away. "Where the hell are you…" and was about to continue when Kosuke saw Jiraiya's perverted smile with a thumbs up on both his hands. "Please leave," said Kosuke with his head down in shame. Jiraiya ran away in full speed.

"What am I going to do?" asked Naruto. "We still have some free time left so we are going to continue training," said Fukasaku smilingly.

"Kosuke we will see you later and the toad meditating next to you will summon us at eight so bye," said Shima. First Shima and Fukasaku vanished and a few moments later Naruto also vanished.

"What does she mean a toad meditating" thought Kosuke and saw a red toad meditating right next to him. "How long was he meditating?" sweat dropped Kosuke.

[Sarutobi Household]

"You're here early…" said Biwako as she opened the door and let Hiruzen in. "Where is Asuma?" asked Hiruzen. "He playing with Konohamaru" replied Biwako. He went inside the baby room and also started playing with Konohamaru. "So what happened, why made you so happy?" asked Biwako. "What do you mean?"

"I know that whenever something good happened you always immediately play with Konohamaru," said Biwako with a small smile. Hiruzen also smiled at her observation. "So what happened" asked Asuma who was standing beside him. "Today we told the truth about the Kyuubi to Naruto" which shocked both Asuma and Biwako. He told them what had happened there.

"Naruto is really something," said Asuma after hearing that explanation. "To be able to get past his burden and still be happy is nothing short of amazing," said Biwako with a smile on her face. Asuma looked out the window, "Kosuke was correct in his decision to tell Naruto the truth right now" remarked Asuma.

"Yes, he was," thought Hiruzen with a contented smile. Hiruzen got up and walked towards the door, "I forgot to tell you, today all of us with Naruto, Kosuke and Jiraiya are eating at Ichiraku today. So we have to be there by eight" and walked away.

[With Naruto]

"Naruto do you know that Ichiraku's wife died during the Kyuubi rampage," said Kosuke as all of them including Jiraiya who was walking towards Ichiraku. Naruto stopped walking and looked at the ground in shock as he heard those words. Jiraiya was also shocked on hearing this.

Kosuke bend down and looked at Naruto in the eye, "Do you know why I told you this now? I want you to know that there are people in this world who look past all that and treat you with kindness, so never forget that" said Kosuke as he ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto cheered up a little and walked on followed by Kosuke and Jiraiya.

They arrived early at the Ichiraku ramen stand and were sitting on the bench. "Well if it isn't my favourite customer Naruto and his friends, so what will you have for today?" asked Ichiraku. "One Miso ramen for me," said Jiraiya happily. "So what will you have for today," asked Ichiraku again this time looking at Naruto.

"I already told you I want miso…" before he could complete his sentence Ichiraku caught Jiraiya by the collar and pulled him in. "Shut up, can you be quiet for some time?" with fire in his eyes. Jiraiya started sweating heavily, "I will be quiet," said Jiraiya in a low voice. Ichiraku let him go. "What's happening?" asked Jiraiya to Kosuke.

"You see whenever Naruto comes here to eat, Ichiraku will take Naruto's order first, regardless of who's sitting beside him and that also includes the hokage," said Kosuke with his usual smile. "Kosuke-san what is the matter with him and why is he so sad today?" asked Ichiraku. "Today we told him the truth about the Kyuubi and also about your wife, so he's a bit down today" replied Kosuke.

Ichiraku looked at him for a few seconds. "Jiraiya what is wrong with you?" asked Kosuke. Jiraiya gave a questionable look. "You know that we are supposed to wait for the others before we start eating, don't behave like an idiot," said Kosuke sternly. "I forgot about that sorry," said Jiraiya grinning sheepishly.

Meanwhile, Ichiraku walked towards Naruto stood directly facing him.

"Hey Naruto, I heard from the Kosuke-san that they told you about the Kyuubi and about my wife too. Is that why you are so down?" asked Ichiraku. Naruto nodded his head without looking at him. "Naruto stand on the chair and look at me" ordered Teuchi. Naruto immediately did.

"My wife died because of the fox and if you aren't here today then even more people would have died. So thank you for being a hero and keeping the fox at bay. So don't be so gloomy" said Ichiraku and hugged him tightly. Naruto slowly started smiling. Ichiraku released him from the hug.

"Where's Ayame?" asked Naruto. "She's gone to a shop nearby to buy some more ingredients, she will be back soon," said Ichiraku. "Ichiraku, there are a few more people coming so wait for a few minutes" reminded Kosuke. After a few minutes, "hope you haven't been waiting for us too long" said a voice from behind.

"Asuma-san, Konohamaru" shouted Naruto. The rest of them turned around to greet them. All of them came and sat inside. "Teuchi, this is my grandson Konohamaru Sarutobi," said Hiruzen as he took the baby from Biwako and kept him on the table. "He's a nice boy hokage-sama," said Teuchi while admiring the baby. After Naruto gave his order everyone else did the same.

"Hey, Naruto," said Ayame as she ruffled Naruto's hair and came inside while carrying a bag. "Hi Ayame," said Naruto. "This is all the things you wanted me to buy," said Ayame as she handed over the bag to Teuchi. Then she noticed the hokage sitting on the stand. "I am sorry hokage-sama I didn't notice you before," said Ayame and bowed.

"It's alright Ayame. You haven't met my family haven't you?" asked Hiruzen to which Ayame nodded her head sideways. He then introduced everyone else. "What a cute baby," said Ayame as she started cuddling him. "So what will you guys have?" asked Teuchi. Naruto gave his order first and then everyone else also gave their order. "Ayame let's start cooking" shouted Teuchi from the kitchen and Ayame ran into the kitchen.

"So Naruto how are you feeling. I heard you learnt a lot of things today?" asked Asuma. Biwako also looked at Naruto. "Don't worry Asuma-san I am perfectly alright" said Naruto smilingly. Then the food came and everybody started eating except Konohamaru who was sitting on the far end of the table while Ayame was watching over him.

"This is the best food in the whole world Teuchi-san," said Naruto as he was eating. "Thank you and you are my best customer Naruto," said Teuchi happily. All of them ordered for seconds meanwhile Naruto ordered for a third. Everyone was shocked that Naruto can eat three bowls of ramen. "Teuchi I heard from Kosuke that Minato was your first customer, can you tell us more about that?" asked Hiruzen smilingly.

Everyone was even more surprised to hear that. Naruto put his bowl down and looked at Teuchi. "Are you serious Teuchi-san? The yondaime hokage was your first customer. How did it happen, when did it happen, what did he say and what did you say? Come on tell the whole story Teuchi-san please?" asked Naruto in a fast and enthusiastic manner with puppy-like eyes

"You see, during lunch and dinner time I always tell Naruto stories about the village, the hokage and also famous shinobi's of the village. The stories he wants to hear the most about is Minato. He is a huge fan of the yondaime" said Kosuke. "So he's a fan of his father," thought Teuchi who looked at Naruto who was still looking at him like that.

"Okay…calm down Naruto. I will tell you" said Teuchi and started explaining. All of them including hokage were interested in listening to this story.

**[Flashback]**

"**Why don't you taste this one?" shouted a large man with light brown coloured skin, standing 5 feet 10 inches and wearing a white shirt, pant and a bandana from inside the kitchen. "You know it's raining outside and I don't feel like tasting anything today," said a feminine voice from outside the store. **

"**Why don't we stop for today Teuchi?" said the woman who came inside the kitchen. She was a slender fair-skinned woman with short dark brown hair and large black eyes. She was also wearing the same type of clothes as Teuchi. **

"**What the hell are you talking about Ayano? In three days we are opening a shop and I need an accurate result on how it is tasting" said Teuchi. "Why don't you ask someone else?" rebuked Ayano. "You are my wife if I can't ask you then who should I ask. It's already night time and on top of that it is also raining, so no one will come in" shouted Teuchi.**

**When Ayano was about to argue they heard footsteps and someone entering the shop. Teuchi went outside to see who it was. A man with bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair, with jaw length, bangs framing either side of his face. He wore the standard Konoha uniform with bandages on either side of his feet and having a shuriken holder on top of the bandages on both legs.**

"**Sorry for entering, you see I was walking down and it started raining. To avoid the rains I came inside, so please let me be here for a few minutes" asked the man. **

"**Actually we are going to open a restaurant in two days and we want someone to taste our food and give us an honest opinion. Would you be willing to help us out?" asked Teuchi as he came forward. The man turned his head and inspected the whole place.**

"**I see….sure why not? Minato Namikaze is my name, good to meet you" said Minato. "My name is Teuchi and this is my wife. Please sit down" said Teuchi as he took down which was inverted on the table and placed it properly on the ground. "So what is the name of the shop and what dishes do you prepare here?" asked Minato**

"**Ichiraku ramen is the name of the shop and as the name suggests we only cook ramen, please wait for a moment," said Teuchi and went inside the kitchen. "Minato-san you are a ninja aren't you?" asked Ayano and he nodded his head. **

"**Why don't you use one of those ninja techniques and escape from the rain?" asked Ayano. Minato laughed slightly, "you mean the shunshin no jutsu, yeah it is possible but I am actually exhausted," said Minato when the food came. He started eating it. "It's really good but if you can make the noodles a bit thick and also add a few spices it would be perfect," said Minato. **

**Teuchi and Ayano became very happy. "Can you try more ramen dishes?" asked Ayano. "Yeah, actually I am very hungry so bring it up," said Minato smilingly. Teuchi went inside the kitchen to make the next one.**

"**So why are you exhausted today?" asked Ayano. "You see, I got my own genin team today and they are a handful to deal with. One is really serious and always moody, the other is a bit more jovial and free and the third one….is I guess okay. The other two fight all the time and after that, I had to go for a mission which involved a lot of running and I am here right now all exhausted" said Minato.**

**For the next half hour, Minato tried all the dishes made by Teuchi and Ayano and gave his inputs. "Thank you for the meal. Your restaurant will be a big hit I am sure of it. So how much should I pay you?" asked Minato. "Please… you gave us valuable inputs which will help us in improving our dishes. So no money is required" said Teuchi. **

**Minato reached inside his pocket and gave a single coin to Teuchi. "What is this?" asked Ayano. "The dishes you make has the potential to spread happiness, please take this coin so that I will have the honour of being your first customer," said Minato. "Thank you Minato-san," said Teuchi. The rain stopped on the outside so Minato bowed and left the place. "He's really something isn't he?" asked Ayano. "Yes he is," said Teuchi.**

**[Flashback Over]**

It became night time by he finished his story. "This happened over 10 years ago. I still believe that his inputs today are the main reason my restaurant is doing well today. He truly was amazing" said Teuchi. Everybody listened to the story in rapt attention. "Amaaaaaaaaaaazing," said Naruto and broke the silence. "Yes it is an amazing story," said Biwako.

"I never thought this restaurant had such a beginning," thought Asuma. "Hey, hey who were his students? "asked Naruto excitedly. "Actually there were my classmates, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohora. Unfortunately, only Kakashi is alive right now, the other two are dead" said Asuma sadly. Naruto also became sad hearing this.

"Don't worry Naruto you will meet Kakashi in the future" said Kosuke ruffling his hair. "Why do you want to meet Kakashi when you have Jiraiya here?" asked Hiruzen. "What do you mean hokage-sama? asked Naruto. "Wait you don't know, Jiraiya is Minato's sensei," said Hiruzen. Naruto looked at Jiraiya who mouthed hi and waved his hand smilingly. Naruto looked at Kosuke who also nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto then froze in shock on hearing this statement. Everyone laughed at Naruto's reaction and Hiruzen paid the bill. "Hey, Naruto….Naruto" called Jiraiya and waved his hand in front of this face. After a few seconds, Naruto got out of his shock and went to Jiraiya who was standing outside the restaurant. "Thank you for coming everyone," said Teuchi. "The food was really great and surely we will come next time," said Biwako as she carried Konohamaru.

"Please bring Konohamaru next time too. He's a real cutie" said Ayame. "Of course I will," said Biwako smilingly. "I don't know whether you remember but I came here during the opening. You were selling at half the price and there was a large crowd. That time I was really small too. After that it's now that I am coming here" said Asuma after he got up.

"Yes I remember the opening but I don't remember you sorry," said Teuchi. "No problem see you next time," said Asuma and went to his mother. "Kosuke I want to talk to you for a few minutes so would you mind staying back?" asked Hiruzen. "Of course hokage-sama…just a moment," said Kosuke. Naruto and Jiraiya were walking forward.

"All these days you were spending time with me, training me and never even once you told me that you were Minato's sensei, why?" asked Naruto angrily. "Bye Naruto/ Naruto-chan," said Ayame and Teuchi. "Bye Teuchi-san, Ayame" shouted Naruto smilingly and turned to face Jiraiya with anger on his face. "Hey Naruto hokage and I have something important to talk about so you go with Jiraiya okay?" shouted Kosuke.

"Okay, no problem. Bye Biwako-san, Konohamaru, Asuma-san" shouted Naruto. Biwako waved her hand and was trying to get Konohamaru to wave his hand too. Asuma also waved his hand. "Now start talking," said Naruto and Jiraiya gave a nervous chuckle. Both of them resumed their walk

"Asuma I have something important to talk with Kosuke so why don't you take your mother and Konohamaru home. It will be some time before I come home" said Hiruzen. Asuma nodded his head. "Then I will meet you at home," said Biwako and all three of them walked away in the opposite direction. In a few minutes, the streets were empty.

"Why don't we walk in that direction?" said Hiruzen pointing to the direction where Naruto and Jiraiya walked. Kosuke nodded his head and both of them started walking in that direction. "You wanted to talk about something hokage-sama?" asked Kosuke.

"Yesterday Chen came to visit me," said Hiruzen. Kosuke raised his eyebrow a little. "So what did he want?" asked Kosuke. Hiruzen explained everything.


	13. Chapter - 13 Regained Happiness

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter- 13 Regained Happiness

**[Flashback]**

**Hiruzen was sitting in his office and working when he heard a knock on the door. "Hokage-sama a shinobi named Chen wants to see you," said the guard outside. Hiruzen had a surprised expression on his face. "Send him in". Chen opened the door and came inside. "What a surprise! How long has it been since I saw you?" asked Hiruzen.**

"**It's been quite a while hokage-sama. How are you and why the guard is saying my name as though it is the first time he has heard it?" asked Chen.**

"**I am fine thank you. You have been a long time from the shinobi scene you know and there are actually only a handful of people who know you, the rest of them are dead, so what brings you here Chen?" asked Hiruzen with an inquiring gaze.**

"**It seems there is a student in the academy right now who can neither use ninjutsu or genjutsu?" Hiruzen nodded his head. "I believe his name is Lee and I also heard that he is an orphan," Hiruzen continued to look at him in an inquiring gaze. "I would like to adopt the boy" finished Chen. **

**Hiruzen raised his eyebrows in surprise. "In the shinobi world, there are a lot of people who believe that only with ninjutsu you can be a ninja or even survive in the world for that matter. By adopting him I can train him in taijutsu and by the time I am done with him his name will resonate throughout the world" said Chen. **

"**May I inquire how you came to know that kid?" asked Hiruzen. "Is it really required for me to answer that question? I am just adopting an orphan who has no background and I am also without family, so what is the problem?" asked Chen in a laid back manner.**

"**You are right there is no need to answer to me regarding that but I don't think that's the only reason to come and meet me. I mean you could adopt him without telling me" said Hiruzen with a small smile. **

"**Damn even though you have aged your mind is still as sharp as ever, I don't know what plan you have for him but when lee graduates I want you to put him under Might Guy. He is the only who understands his pain and he is also the only one who can aid him as a shinobi. That's all" said Chen with a serious expression.**

"**Fine I will make sure that he is put under Guy," said Kosuke almost immediately. Chen had a surprised look on his face. "That was really quick even for you," said Chen. Hiruzen smiled. "Actually I was thinking of putting him under Guy before you came to me. Now I know that you are also involved I am even more convinced that he should be put under Guy" said Hiruzen.**

"**Thank you hokage-sama, that's all I wanted to talk to you," said Chen as he bowed and went towards the door. "Chen I am glad that you found your will of fire again," said Hiruzen smilingly. Chen also smiled and walked away.**

**[Flashback Over]**

"That was quick, even for Chen," remarked Kosuke and started smiling.

"So what happened? Last I heard of him was when you and Naruto first came to our house for the first time and you briefly mentioned about Chen's plan and that you have somehow convinced him to refrain from doing such rash actions and made him live in your house" said Hiruzen to which Kosuke nodded his head.

"Then not a word about him from you nor Naruto. Then one day he comes into my office and tells me that he wants to adopt that Lee kid and he also wants me to put him under Guy. So what happened during that time?" asked Hiruzen. "You are very curious about this aren't you," asked Kosuke.

"Of course I am. A guy who lost his student in the war and vowed to never take a student again but now not only he is ready to train another student he is also ready to adopt him, this is really huge. So what happened to him and how did he change?" asked Hiruzen.

"You see…after I convinced him to live with me, he picked up his things and put it in one of the spare rooms in my house and started living there. Everything was going great, he would help Naruto train, tell him stories and also looked after Naruto whenever I went on missions. But in his heart, he was not yet convinced and was still blaming himself for the death of his student. It came to a point where he was even ready to leave" while Hiruzen listened to him with full attention.

"Until this incident happened two months ago which forced him to change his opinions and views," said Kosuke and started explaining.

**[Flashback]**

"**Kosuke-san can we go to the academy today?" asked Naruto who was sitting in the house and reading a book. "Why?" asked Kosuke who was busy cleaning his equipment, which he usually carries with him. **

"**You ordered me not to do any physical training because I trained for a whole week and now I am bored. I finished my fuinjutsu practice and am currently reading a book which is also boring. So can you please take me to the academy? I am anyway going to attend the academy at some point might as well get to know the place" said Naruto. Kosuke was still busy cleaning his equipment.**

"**The kid is right you know. Why don't you take him?" asked Chen who was in a sleeping position with his right hand supporting his head. Kosuke looked at Chen for a few seconds, "let's go then". Naruto smiled and closed the book and ran out of the house. **

"**That boy has a lot of energy," thought Kosuke who got up and packed all his usual stuff. "Come on Kosuke-san, what are waiting for… let's go" shouted Naruto from the outside. "Coming" shouted Kosuke. He checked everything one more time. "As usual take care of the house, Chen," said Kosuke. Chen gave a thumbs up and Kosuke left the place. **

**Both of them walked towards the hokage tower. Besides the hokage tower, there was a huge building. It had a giant sign with the kanji for fire on it. "Amazing the building is huge" thought Naruto as he stood in front of the academy. "Hey Naruto, let's go inside," said Kosuke and both of them went inside. **

**They had around seven floors and each floor had around four classrooms and a bathroom. The ground floor is where the staff rooms and the office of the school were located. "It's a good time to see what the people are like here," thought Kosuke and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulders. **

"**Naruto why don't you go and check out the classrooms on the other floors while I meet some people here. Don't worry they will all be empty today because the school got over yesterday so I don't think you will find any students here today " said Kosuke smilingly. Naruto nodded his head and ran up the stairs.**

**Naruto went up to one of the rooms on the first floor. The classrooms in the academy are large and have high ceilings. Even the blackboard was huge. In front of the blackboard was a podium, situated far from the student's desk and put in a position where the teachers can view everyone at. **

**There were huge steps on the classroom and the long brown tables and chairs were placed in the classrooms with gaps in the middle for students to walk through. Naruto went to the chair present on the top of the stairs and sat there.**

"**The classroom is really huge and the chairs and tables look really cool. But man this view is the best. I should certainly sit here when the academy starts" said Naruto with a smile on his face. Naruto ran out of the classroom and checked the other classrooms. He then continued on to the other floors and came to the last classroom on the sixth floor.**

"**All the classrooms look the same, what a bore," thought Naruto as he walked slowly to the last classroom. Then Naruto stopped walking, "Wait…this noise….it's as though someone's crying," thought Naruto and very slowly walked towards the door and peeked inside the classroom. A boy who was sitting near the window was crying.**

**He has long, shiny black hair which was fastened in a braid. He wore a white full sleeved kimono shirt with black pants and sandals. Naruto looked at him for some time and then went near his bench. The boy turned sideways and looked at Naruto. The boy noticed the sadness in Naruto's eyes and immediately wiped off his tears. **

"**Why are you crying?" asked Naruto. "It's nothing" replied the boy. "If you tell me why you will at least feel better," said Naruto. The boy looked at Naruto and stared at him for a few seconds. **

"**You see I am a student at this academy and every year they conduct a test to determine what shinobi at you are strong at and how to improve it over the next five years," said the boy. "That's so cool," said Naruto and the boy laughed slightly at Naruto's reaction. "So after I finished my test the instructors told me that I have no talent in ninjutsu and genjutsu. The only thing I can use is taijutsu and even in that I am below average." said the boy sadly and started crying.**

"**The teachers (sniffle) told me to (sniffle) give up on being a ninja, my friends told me to give up on being a ninja, but (sniffle)...I don't want to give up on being a ninja" said the boy and started crying again. Naruto looked at him for a few seconds. **

"**So why are you crying?" asked Naruto innocently. "I already (sniffle) told you I don't (sniffle) want to give up (sniffle) on being a ninja and the others are telling me to quit, so I am thinking (sniffle) of quitting," said the boy. "Why would you quit for such a simple reason?" asked Naruto who has a confused expression on his face.**

"**What do you mean?" asked the boy shockingly. "Don't you know, you are not the first person to be in this condition" said Naruto. The boy was stunned at this revelation. "You don't know might guy?" asked Naruto. The boy said no "What do they teach you in class anyway?" thought Naruto.**

"**He's also known as Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Moju (Konoha's sublime green beast of prey). Like you, he also can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. He specialises only in taijutsu and today he is known and feared all over the world. His father might Duy is also similar to his Guy. He also only specialises in taijutsu. He was only genin level when he died but he was able to defeat four of the seven ninja swordsman of the mist who are all considered as great shinobi. Then the strongest taijutsu user Chen. He is considered as a hero who for his accomplishments. These are all shinobi who specialise only in taijutsu but are all considered as first-rate shinobi" finished Naruto. **

**The boy had an expression of shock and awe hearing this statement. "Then can I really become a shinobi even with only taijutsu?" asked the boy he got up with a determined expression. Naruto nodded his head smilingly. "You have given (sniffle) me (sniffle) hope, I don't (sniffle) how to thank you," said the boy as tears slowly started forming around his eyes. **

"**My name is Uzumaki Naruto, What yours?" asked Naruto. "My name is Rock Lee. It the greatest pleasure to have met you" said Lee as he bowed down his head. Naruto looked out of the window for a few seconds. "Lee I know a person who can help you, do you want to come and meet him?" asked Naruto. Lee nodded his head enthusiastically. **

"**Come with me," said Naruto and both of them walked out of the classroom. "So, what about your parents?" asked Naruto. "I don't have any parents, I live in the orphanage," said Lee with a small smile. "I'm sorry," said Naruto in a sad tone. "It's okay" replied Lee and they continued walking.**

"**So is it fun being in school?" asked Naruto. "Yes very much. You meet different kinds of people, you learn a lot of things and do some amazing stuff" said Lee smilingly. "How are the instructors here?" asked Naruto. "Oh, they are all good. Especially Iruka sensei, he is very strict but also kind. Actually, he is the only teacher out of all the others who didn't tell me to give up. So he's cool. Then there's Mizuki sensei, he's…I don't know…weird" said Lee in a confused manner. "Weird how?" asked Naruto.**

"**I don't like him much because I always get the feeling that he's not really honest all the time, maybe it just my imagination," said Lee in a nonchalant manner. Naruto raised an eyebrow to Lee's statement. They arrived at the last floor. Naruto noticed that Kosuke was standing outside the academy.**

"**Kosuke-san" shouted and walked towards him. Lee followed. "Hey Naruto, did you check out the place?" asked Kosuke and looked behind to see that another boy was standing behind him. "Who's the boy?" asked Kosuke in an inquiring manner. "His name is Rock Lee and he has a problem," said Naruto. Kosuke raised his eyebrow to that statement and Naruto explained everything. **

"**So I want him to meet Chen so that he can train him" finished Naruto. "Wait..." trailed Lee and looked at Naruto. "You know Master Chen, the guy who you just mentioned before as the hero of Konoha?" asked Lee incredulously. "Yup, he actually lives with us," said Naruto to which Lee opened his mouth wide in amazement.**

"**It's not a bad idea but I don't know whether Chen would take an apprentice but….it's worth a try. If this work then it will help Lee tremendously. Good decision Naruto" thought Kosuke as both Naruto and Lee were talking amongst themselves. "So what do you say Kosuke-san?" asked Naruto.**

"**Why not let's go," said Kosuke and all of them started walking towards the house. "Lee… I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kosuke Maruboshi and I am Naruto's grandfather" said Kosuke smilingly. "It's an honour to meet you," said Lee and bowed while walking. "Why doesn't he call his grandfather Jiji," thought Lee as they were walking.**

"**So Naruto, what's Master Chen like?" asked Lee eagerly. "He's a pretty cool guy and is very good in training, "said Naruto smilingly. "Hopefully he will take me as his apprentice," said Lee. They finally reached Kosuke's house. "Wow Naruto, this is an amazing house" exclaimed lee as he looked at the house.**

**As they came closer to the house Chen was walking around the ground with his head down. "Chen-san" shouted Naruto. Chen looked up and saw Kosuke, Naruto and Lee. "So how's the school and who's the boy behind you?" asked Chen. "The school is really huge and spacious. His name is Lee and I met him at the school" said Naruto pointing towards Lee.**

**Lee immediately bowed his head down fully "It's a great honour to meet you Chen-san" said Lee. Chen smiled. "So what does he want?" asked Chen to Kosuke. "You see Chen, today he discovered that he has no talent in ninjutsu and genjutsu. He is also average in taijutsu, so Naruto brought him here in the hopes that you will take him as an apprentice" said Kosuke. **

**Chen looked at Kosuke for a few seconds and turned around, "Kosuke tell that boy to quit being a shinobi. He has no future". "Except for Kosuke, everybody else was shocked to hear this statement. "What are you talking about Chen-san, aren't there shinobi like me who have survived and became first-rate shinobi" shouted Lee.**

"**If you mean might Guy and his father Duy, there you are mistaken about something. Things like that happen once in a while it's just a fluke, so go away I won't train you" said Kosuke angrily. **

"**What are you talking about Chen-san? If he doesn't try how will he know that he can't become a shinobi? What is the point in giving up if you don't even try?" asked Naruto. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LIFE BOY?" shouted Chen which startled both Naruto and Lee. **

"**WHAT IF HE DIES WHILE BEING A SHINOBI, WILL YOU TAKE RESPONSIBILITY? IN THE SHINOBI WORLD ONLY WITH NINJUTSU CAN ANYONE SURVIVE, SHINOBI WITH ONLY TAIJUTSU ARE TREATED AS OUTCAST BECAUSE THEY ARE WEAK. SO QUIT BEING A SHINOBI IF YOUDON'T WANT TO FACE ANY MORE HUMILIATION AND REJECTION. A SHINOBI WHO CANNOT USE NINJUTSU CANNOT BE A SHINOBI" shouted Chen in anger and walked away. **

**Lee had tears in his eyes and Naruto became very sad. "Stupid Chen, why did you have to burst like that" thought Kosuke as he looked at both Lee and Naruto. "Lee, Naruto come inside," said Kosuke. Both of them went inside and sat down at the table. Kosuke got three glasses of water and laid it on the table. **

"**There's no need for him to speak like that you know," said Naruto breaking the silence. Lee still silent didn't say anything. "Don't listen to him Lee, he just a senile old man" said Naruto to cheer up Lee. "Do you know why he spoke like that?" asked Kosuke when both Naruto and Lee didn't say anything.**

"**You see Chen wasn't always like this. He once had a student the same as you Lee who didn't have any talent other than taijutsu" said Kosuke and looked at Lee. Both Lee and Naruto were in shock. **

"**His student under Chen's tutelage became a fine taijutsu expert through hard work. The third shinobi war broke out and he was sent into battle. Due to him unable to use ninjutsu or genjutsu he was killed in battle. He feels responsible for him because he was the one who trained him and ultimately got killed" said Kosuke. Both of them had a sad expression on their faces on hearing the story.**

"**But I don't think that's right. That shinobi went to battle knowing that he was weak in other areas, but Chen feels that it's because of him that his student died. That's why I brought him here in the hopes that he will forget all his pain and will live his life again. Now, it feels like I am going to fail" said Kosuke sadly. "Kosuke-san…" trailed Naruto.**

**Lee immediately with a determined expression on his face got up and walked towards Kosuke. "Hey Lee, where do you think you are going" shouted Naruto. But he kept on walking. Both Kosuke and Naruto followed him. Lee went near Chen who was standing near the training post with his back towards Lee.**

"**I heard from Kosuke-san about your old student and his death and how you feel about it," said Lee. "That damn Kosuke, why does he have to blab so much," thought Kosuke angrily and turned around to shout at him when he saw Lee's eyes which had no fear when compared to before.**

"**I know you feel responsible but you should not. Your student won't also like what you are doing" said Lee. "What do you know about how my student feels, you are not him…" and was about to continue when Lee interrupted. **

"**But I am him aren't I? Just before you compared me with him because both of us didn't have any talent other than taijutsu. You saw your student in me didn't you" said Lee. Chen didn't say anything. At that, both Naruto and Kosuke came near Lee. "By being like this you are insulting your student you know that?" exclaimed Lee.**

**Chen was wide-eyed when he heard this statement. Both Kosuke and Naruto didn't say anything "Your student died an honourable death by sacrificing his life for Konoha. That is what he wanted. Do you know why? Because I also want the same. You gave him the opportunity to fight for his village when others gave up, you gave him life and the only way he could ever repay you is by dying in battle which is the most honourable death for a shinobi" said Lee angrily. **

**Chen didn't still speak and looked at him in shock. "He gave his life for the village because he wanted to make you proud and now by saying something like this you are taking his only reason for dying. All these years you have only been disrespecting him while he died in the battlefield so that he can make you proud" said Lee and slowly his anger subsided.**

**Lee immediately went down on all fours and put his head down on the ground. It stunned all who were watching. "I beg you…please don't give up for the sake of your student and….please train me. If you are afraid that I am going to die because I only know taijutsu then you are very wrong. One thing I can promise you, I will become so strong that I won't have to die in battle. Your previous student died in battle to make you proud. He has done his duty. My duty is to make sure I don't die in battle so that I can make you proud. Please believe in me Chen-san" finished Lee.**

"**Lee…you are really something else," thought Kosuke. "Wow," thought Naruto. Chen didn't say anything. Slowly tears started forming around his eyes. "Get up boy," said the tear eyed man as he turned around showing his back to the boy. "You said your name is Lee right?" asked Chen. **

"**Yes sir," said Lee. "Kosuke," said Chen as he stopped crying and turned around. Kosuke looked at him smilingly. "I am packing my things and leaving this place. It seems I have a new student now and I need to have my space if have to train him properly. So thank you for having mere here all this time" said Chen with a smile on his face. Lee got up with a stunned expression on his face.**

"**That's right," said Chen as he turned around and looked at Lee. "From today are my student. You will call me Master Chen from now on. My training will be very harsh and brutal so make sure you keep up. I will make sure that you will be known throughout the world as the strongest taijutsu user. I only expect one thing from you. NEVER EVER GIVE UP" said Chen with his voice raised.**

"**Yes (sniffle) sir," said Lee and tears started forming around his eyes again but this time he was smiling as the tears came. Naruto and Kosuke smiled. "Congrats Lee" shouted Naruto as he hugged Lee. "You really are amazing," said Naruto. Lee also hugged back. "It's all because of you Naruto," said Lee as he moved away from Naruto.**

"**If not for you I would have been trying to train in taijutsu without any direction. But now I have my confidence back and also a master who is ready to teach me taijutsu. This all because I met you today. So from the bottom of my heart thank you for giving me my life back. I am forever indebted to you" said Lee and bowed slightly.**

**Naruto didn't know how to react and just smiled, "let's just be good friends". Then both Lee and Naruto helped Chen pack his stuff. "Now I understand what you meant when you said Naruto changed you," said Chen smilingly. Kosuke just smiled in response.**

** [Flashback Over]**

"So that's what happened," said Hiruzen smilingly.

"Then all of us went with him to his home and helped him unpack. For the last two months, since there is no school, Lee has been living with Chen so that he can train him. I guess both of them were very comfortable with each other if Chen wants to adopt Lee. I think you should see an improvement in his taijutsu when he starts school" finished Kosuke.

"Chen finally found his will of fire…good" said Hiruzen. Both of them came to Kosuke's house. "Then I will take my leave Kosuke. Tomorrow come to my house so you can sign the form and Naruto's enrolled in the academy…..I wonder how the next generation is going to be" said Hiruzen while looking at the sky. "They might be better than our generation you know," said Kosuke smilingly. "Maybe…I will see you tomorrow then" said Hiruzen and vanished. Kosuke nodded his head and started walking towards the house.


	14. Chapter - 14 Academy First Day

I don't own Naruto. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter - 14 Academy First Day

Kosuke, Naruto, and Jiraiya got up at their usual time and Naruto went on with his routine. Kosuke watched Naruto run. After he finished running Kosuke went forward, "Naruto I thought you will be jumping around all excited for the number of questions you asked Lee about the academy. But you are acting as though it is like any other day. Why?" asked Kosuke.

"I am excited Kosuke-san," said Naruto with a small smile. "But I am worried about how the teachers and the other students will treat me. There's a high chance that they will treat me as a beast more than a human being, so I am wondering what I should do" said Naruto sadly. Kosuke looked at him for a few seconds.

"Naruto, don't have any preconceived notions about anything. The opposite can also happen. If that happens, I am sure you will find an answer and if you can't we are all there to help you find that answer. Not just for today but also for the rest of your life. So be happy this is a special day." said Kosuke as he ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto nodded his head and went inside.

"What Naruto's saying about the teachers and the students, there is a high chance that it might happen," said Jiraiya who was standing behind him with a frown on his face. Kosuke turned around, "Yes that is true but it's always good to have hope isn't?" said Kosuke smilingly. Jiraiya also smiled in return.

"By the way, his stamina's really improved, you know. He can now run five rounds. That's a great improvement. I am eagerly waiting for the day when he learns about chakra" said Jiraiya smilingly as Kosuke nodded his head in response. Half an hour passed.

"Do we have to leave now Naruto? By the time we reach the academy there will be half an hour left and what are you going to do when you get there?" asked Kosuke. "It's alright Kosuke-san, I want to be the first one to arrive there so that I can observe all the other students," said Naruto in reply. "Then I have arrived right on time," said a voice. All of them looked around and saw an anbu standing near the entrance.

"Kinoto-san" shouted Naruto and went to greet him. Kinoto removed his mask and looked at Naruto. He's fair skinned, having spiky black hair and black eyes. "Kosuke-san told me yesterday that you are entering the academy today. I just want to convey my best wishes" said Kinoto smilingly. "Thank you, Kinoto-san," said Naruto. Kosuke and Jiraiya smiled at the scene.

"Now I am afraid that I can't stay for long because I have to go on a mission, I will see you next time Naruto. Kosuke-san, Jiraiya-san" said Kinoto as he nodded his head and put on his mask. He immediately vanished. "That's so cool, someday I want to learn how to do that jutsu," said Naruto smilingly. "He's really changed hasn't he Kosuke-san," said Jiraiya.

"From what he was before devoid of any emotion and now openly showing emotions to other people, that's a great improvement," said Kosuke smilingly. "Now the question is the way sensei is going to deal with Danzo regarding this because that guy creeps me more than anyone else. But one thing I can say for sure when it comes to the level of threat Danzo surpasses Orochimaru" said Jiraiya in a serious expression. Kosuke didn't say anything.

Suddenly a huge smoke appeared in the middle of the field. "Tou-san, Kaa-san" shouted Naruto and ran towards them. "What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"What parents will miss their son's first day of school?" asked Fukasaku. Naruto smiled.

"Remember what we said before….no one should know that you can summon the toads. Jiraiya is known as a toad sage throughout the world. There are lots of enemies inside and outside Konoha who would love to kill him and if they find out you have also have the toad summoning contract, they will attack you to get revenge on Jiraiya. So tell no one about the toad summoning contract until you are strong enough to protect yourself" finished Fukasaku with a serious expression on his face.

Naruto also in full seriousness nodded his head. "Most importantly is to enjoy yourself in the academy and make a lot of friends Naruto-chan," said Shima happily. Naruto just smiled. "Hey Naruto we have to go" shouted Kosuke as both him and Jiraiya came walking towards them. "Thank you for coming Fukasaku-san, Shima-san," said Kosuke.

"I will see you later bye," said Naruto as he walked away with Kosuke. "I hope he will have friends in the academy," said Shima with an anxious tone. "I am also worried about that because it's going to tough for him to make friends since their parents will most probably hate him and will not approve of their children mingling with him," said Fukasaku worriedly.

After a few seconds, Jiraiya spoke, "I don't think you have to worry too much about that. You see it is quite important to make friends in the academy it's not the end. He can still make friends later in life. Anyway, I have a lot of research to do and my readers are waiting for my next novel. Bye" said Jiraiya and vanished

"Why doesn't he ever grow up" sighed Shima and both of them reverse summoned themselves to Mount Myoboku.

Naruto and Kosuke were walking towards the academy, "Hey Naruto, heard you are starting the academy today, best of luck" shouted Teuchi as he saw Naruto and Kosuke cross his stall. "Good Luck, Naruto," said Ayame who was standing beside him. Naruto waved his hand happily and started walking again.

A blur which passed them suddenly stopped, "Hey kiddo, I heard you are entering the academy best of luck. I have a mission, got to go" said Asuma and vanished before Naruto could even respond. "That was really fast," thought Naruto with a stunned expression on his face. He resumed from his shock and started walking again.

On their way they also Biwako and Konohamaru. After talking with them they resumed their walk again. "It's a nice day isn't Naruto? Today we have met all your well-wishers said Kosuke smilingly. Naruto also smiled.

* * *

They finally arrived at the academy. "Naruto your classroom is on the topmost floor and at the end. So I will leave you here and will come and pick you up at around 4 okay?" asked Kosuke. "Okay" shouted Naruto and ran up the stairs. He went to the topmost floor and arrived at the end of the classroom. There he saw a teacher standing on the podium.

He is a man of average height and build, having brown hair, which he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha outfit with a forehead protector, sandals and flak jacket, with his sleeves rolled up. "Hello," said Naruto to get the attention of the man.

The man turned around to answer the call. He initially smiled and but then noticing who it was he frowned. "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a first year and I am told this is my classroom," said Naruto seriously as he noticed the frown on his face. "Please come in… my name is Iruka Umino. I will be your homeroom teachers for the next six years of your academy life. Please sit wherever you want" said Iruka with a serious tone.

Naruto went to the last bench and sat there. He looked at Iruka for a few seconds, "right this guy also hates me, great start" thought Naruto and looked at the window in the opposite direction. Iruka looked at Naruto in full seriousness. He then remembered the talk he had with Hiruzen Sarutobi.

** [Flashback]**

**Inside the Hokage office, Hiruzen was blowing his pipe and looking at the papers present on his table. "Looking at all the students who have applied for this year's academy something which has not happened before has happened. All the major clans of Konoha are sending their children this year. So Naruto's going to be in a class with all of them. This will be interesting" thought Hiruzen when he heard a knock on the door.**

**"You had called me hokage-sama," said a voice from outside the door. "Ah yes Iruka, come in," said Hiruzen as he put down his pipe. "What did you call me for?" asked Iruka after he entered and bowed slightly. Hiruzen handed over the sheet of papers which was present on the table. "These are students who are attending the academy and whom you are looking after for the next six years," said Hiruzen.**

**Iruka looked at the papers, "This year there a lot of kids from the clans compared to all the others. A Hyuga, Aburame, Inazuka, Yamanaka, Uchiha, Nara, Akimichi…and a few civilians. A nice batch of kids" said Iruka smilingly and suddenly became shocked when he looked at the last sheet of paper. "Hokage-sama…" trailed Iruka.**

**"Naruto Uzumaki the container of the Kyuubi is also present in this batch," said Hiruzen looking at Iruka and observing him. "Please let me think about it hokage-sama…" trailed Iruka still in shock.**

**"What is the matter Iruka? He is just like any other student who is attending the academy" said Hiruzen Sarutobi. "No, he's not…. the Kyuubi which killed my parents is sealed inside him, how am I supposed to teach him knowing that thing is inside him" said Iruka sadly. **

**"You are a teacher Iruka. You are supposed to put all your preconceived notions aside and treat everyone fairly. Remember the Kyuubi inside him was the one who killed your parents and not him. So, I expect you to treat him fairly" said Hiruzen sternly. Iruka looked at the ground in sadness.**

**"Do you remember the day you came to me asking to become a teacher?" asked Hiruzen which surprised Iruka. "Of course, I do" replied Iruka. "You told me that you wanted to pass on the will of fire to the next generation. At that moment you were very passionate about it that even I was convinced that you would be a good teacher. Till now you have proved me right and I want you to continue that okay?" asked Hiruzen.**

**Iruka nodded his head in silence and walked away. "Iruka," said Hiruzen and he turned around. "If I get any complaints about you from Naruto's guardian regarding the way you treat him, I will not tolerate it," said Hiruzen and he leaked a small amount of killing intent. Iruka gulped in fear, nodded his head and walked away. **

** [Flashback Over]**

He has narrow brown and an expression suggesting that he was either bored or irritated and having shoulder length black hair tied to a ponytail. He is wearing a light blue dress and dark blue pants with sandals. "The name is Shikamaru Nara and this is my class," said the boy. "Typical Nara huh," thought Iruka and introduced himself. "Please sit wherever you like," said Iruka. Shikamaru went and sat in the bench front of Naruto and looking at the sky outside next to the window. Both of them didn't talk.

The next kid who came in had a rotund build and markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls. He was wearing a green shirt with white present near the collar. He also wore green shorts and sandals.

"My name is Choji Akimichi and I am supposed to join this class," said Choji after bowing down. Iruka introduced himself. "Please sit anywhere you want," said Iruka. Choji immediately walked and sat next to Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru," said Choji while opening a packet of chips. "Hey, Choji," said Shikamaru and continued to gaze outside.

After a few minutes three boys who came in. The one in the front wearing peach shirt and brown color pants. He had a short crop of light brown hair and stone coloured eyes. "The name is Hibachi" said the boy smilingly."My name is Unagi," said one of the boys who was standing behind him. He has long brown hair and wears spectacles. He wears a blue tracksuit, with a yellow collar and white shirt underneath, a pair of pants, sandals and a green band around his forehead. The other boy was having brown hair and wearing a red colour shirt with white stripes with light brown pants and sandals, "My name is Tomari" said the others.

After talking with Iruka they looked all around for a seat they went and sat in the chairs in the middle row. The three who came before were talking to each other as well as Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto remained completely silent.

The next one who entered wore a light grey colour jacket with a hoodie going all the way to his knees. He wore black pants covering up to his knees and blue sandals. He has dark bushy brown hair and wore sunglasses and fair skin. "My name is Shino Aburame and I am part of this class," said Shino. After Iruka's introductions, Shino looked around and sat in the chair in front of Choji and Shikamaru.

A bug came out of his shirt and Shino started playing with it.

The girl standing in the front has fair skin, green eyes, and short blonde hair. She wore an orange top and a red pant with sandals. She also wore a hairclip and bangles. "Hello sir, my name is Ino Yamanaka and this is Sakura Haruno," said Ino as she pulled Sakura forward.

"Hello," said Sakura meekly, who was wearing a dark blue shirt and light grey pant with sandals. She's fair skinned with pink hair and green eyes and a red ribbon tied on top of her head. She wore light brown pants with sandals. Ino looked around while Iruka was introducing himself.

"Shikamaru, Choji" shouted Ino, pulling Sakura and walking towards them. Iruka stood in surprise because he didn't finish his talk before both of them walked away. "So, all of us are in the same class, that's good. This is my friend Sakura. Sakura this is Choji" pointing towards Choji. "Hello," said Choji while eating chips, "and that's Shikamaru" completed Ino. Shikamaru just waved his hand.

"Our parents are really close and so we also became friends," said Ino and looked at Choji. "Why are you eating so much Choji, it will make you fatter" and Choji became very angry hearing this statement. "I am not fat," said Choji angrily. She shrugged the last statement and turned to Shikamaru.

"Why are you so lazy Shikamaru? This is the first day of the academy, be more active" said Ino. "Too troublesome," said Shikamaru and ignored her. Both Sakura and Ino shivered when they saw the bug on the same table as Choji. "Look what you did, because of your eating the bugs have come," said Ino. Choji continued to eat chips

"It's not because of him, the bugs came from me," said Shino. Ino looked down and saw more bugs were forming around Shino's part of the table. "Eeewww," said Ino and Sakura at the same time and moved a step backwards. No one could see it but Shino became very angry.

"These two girls are irritating, " thought Naruto.

"Well anyway talk to you later Shikamaru, bye," said Ino and moved to the middle row. Sakura bowed her head and walked to where Ino was sitting.

The next three who came in were also girls. "I am Fuki," said the girl who had short spiky red hair and big brown eyes. She wore a blouse that was half green and half yellow along with a grey scarf. She also wore a pair of light-coloured pants.

"My name is Kasumi," said the girl who had ginger hair that was done in an afro style with a shuriken like hair clip on the front left side of her haircut. She wore a purple dress with a mesh underneath and long light pink sleeves along with two sets of belt-like fixtures to it.

"I am Ami," said the girl with a proud smile on her face. She had purple hair styled in an asymmetrical cut and brown eyes. She wore a striped blouse that was tied at her neck and waist over a dark blue dress with a dark pair of sandals. Two of them went and sat near the last column and the other behind them.

"The next hokage and the top student of this batch Inazuka Kiba has arrived" shouted the boy who came inside. The dog on top of his head gave a small shout. All the other students looked at him in surprise. "His first day and already proclaiming that he is going to the top student…guess he has lots of confidence in himself" thought Iruka as he gave a nervous chuckle.

He is wearing a light grey shirt and dark blue pants with blue sandals. He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils along with distinctive red fang markings on his cheeks. He smiled and sat on the chair in front of Shino and Choji.

"Why does have to make an entrance like that, so troublesome," thought Shikamaru as he looked at Kiba. "Dogs are nice companion animal to have" thought Choji as he took out another chips packet from his other pocket. "He talks loudly and ended up disturbing my bugs," thought Shino and became irritated. "As if he can be at the top. What an Idiot" thought Ino and Sakura.

The next student who came in was a fair skinned girl with blue colour short hair with featureless white eyes. She wore a green colour Chinese styled shirt with a blue shirt underneath it and white colour pants with sandals. "My…name is Hinata Hyuga…I am joining this class today" said Hinata softly with a little bit of stammer. She went and sat behind Ino and Sakura. "Nice kid," thought Iruka.

"What is she so scared about" thought Kiba. "Nice girl," thought Sakura and Ino. "Look at her eyes all white and weird," said Hibachi snickering. "Yup, she's weird looking," said Unagi smiling and Tomari nodded his head in agreement.

Then another three boys and two girls came in. They all were seated in different chairs. The next boy who came in was fair skinned having spiky black hair with blue tint hanging over his face as bangs. He wore a blue shirt and white short pants with sandals. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is my class," said Sasuke confidently with a slight bow. He went and sat on the first bench in front of Kiba.

"Wow…the arrogance is oozing out," said Naruto and chuckled slightly.

"Naruto looked around to see the girl's blushing. "Guess we have our Mr favourite," thought Naruto.

"Okay class quiet down," said Iruka as he clapped his hands to get their attention. All of them turned to the front and looked at Iruka. "All the students who are of this batch have come. I have already introduced myself to all of you but let me do it once more. After that I want all of you to introduce yourselves and if you have any dreams, ambitions or any role models please state that too along with your name" said Iruka and cleared his voice.

"Overall observation. No one even looked at me, the teacher hates me so off to an amazing start. All the girls with the exception of one are irritating and dumb. I might have to spend the next six years with these people. What a horrible turn of events. The first day of school might be even the worst day of school" thought Naruto and sighed.

"My name is Iruka Umino and I am going to be your homeroom teacher for the next six years you will be attending this academy. I became a teacher so that I can teach the next generation of shinobi such as yourselves so that all of you will become good shinobi. That is my contribution to the village. That's it about me" said Iruka and looked at Sasuke. "Why don't we start with you Sasuke?" asked Iruka.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My role model is my elder brother Itachi Uchiha and I want to be great shinobi so that my clan can be proud of me. That's all" said Sasuke. "Wow, what an incredible dream," thought all the girls who were blushing heavily. "Oh…god" thought Naruto as he put his head down in disbelief.

"I want to be good shinobi and make the village proud and my role model is Hiruzen Sarutobi" was the statement most of the students who came after Sasuke. All their dreams varied except for the girls who started blushing and looked at Sasuke for their dreams. "My name's Yamanaka Ino and my role model is my dad Inoichi Yamanaka. My dreams are…" trailed Ino as she blushed, looked at Sasuke and sat down.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I have no role model but my dream is…" trailed Sakura and did the same thing as Ino. "As I said before I am going to be a hokage someday and I am also going to be the number one student of this class," said Kiba smilingly as he stood up. "You are not going be the hokage so sit down," said one girl. "That's right," said another. Soon most of the girls were ganging up on him, "Shut up, who gives a damn what you girls think" shouted Kiba angrily. The girls became quiet. The rest of the boys followed Kiba.

He noticed that Sasuke was looking at him with a frown and Kiba replied that with a smile. "Whatever you may say about Kiba, his way of dealing with the girl works so I will give him points for that," thought Naruto with a slight chuckle.

Choji stood up, "My name is Akimichi Choji and my role model is my dad Choza Akimichi. I currently have no dreams" and sat down. Few students snickered at the way he looks. "My name is Shino Aburame and my role model is my father Shibi Aburame. My dream is to be the greatest bug user of my clan" said Shino and sat down.

"Eeeeewww," said a lot of girls. Shino didn't react. "My…name is Hinata Hyuga…my role models is my dad Hiashi Hyuga…my dream is to make my clan proud…," said Hinata in a low tone and sat down. "A girl with a realistic goal, nice," thought Naruto.

Soon Naruto's turn came, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my role model is…nidaime hokage and my dream is to go on lots of missions" said Naruto. Everyone didn't say anything and a few seconds later started whispering among themselves. "Nidaime hokage…that was unique" thought Shikamaru and chuckled slightly. Choji and Shino didn't show any reaction.

"What an Idiot," thought Sasuke. "He's a weirdo for sure so I am going to make sure he gets his ass kicked," thought Kiba as both of them turned around and looked at Naruto with an incredulous look on their faces. "What a stupid dream," thought Sakura, "That guy is definitely a weirdo," thought Ino, "That's a unique dream," thought Hinata as the girls looked at Naruto.

"Why the nidaime hokage and why is his dream to go on lots of missions," thought Iruka with a confused expression on his face. The student next to Naruto stood up, "My name is Shikamaru Nara….that's it" said Shikamaru and sat down.

Naruto covered his mouth and started giggling. Choji smiled and Shino just looked at Shikamaru with a blank expression on his face. "That lazy ass," thought Ino with an annoyed look on her face.

Sasuke and Kiba already turned around, looked at Shikamaru with disbelief. "Those two are idiots," thought Sakura. "Umm…what about role models or dreams Shikamaru?" asked Iruka trying not to sound desperate. "I have none" replied Shikamaru. "Man…Shikamaru is something else," thought Naruto and started giggling even more with a hand over his mouth.

Iruka had a blank expression on his face. "Now that's settled let's move on to the class. In the academy, you will learn the basics of being a shinobi. After you have graduated you can develop all these skills and become a better shinobi. Today I am going to start with history. Pay attention as this is very important. The shodaime hokage Hashirama Senju founded this village and his brother the nidaime hokage Tobirama Senju…" said Iruka and the class went on for an hour.

"That's it for history. After a five minutes break, we will start the next class. Please wait here and I will be back in five minutes" said Iruka and left the room. Everyone was talking amongst themselves and Naruto was alone. "Next time I should bring a book to read or maybe I can even practice my fuinjutsu since there is a high chance that I might be alone for the next six years," thought Naruto.

After five minutes, Iruka and another teacher came in. He was a fair skinned, large man with brown hair and goatee. He wears the standard uniform of the Konoha shinobi inclusive flak jacket and a forehead protector that he wears like a bandanna.

"His name is Daikoku Funeno and he's going to teach you science and maths," said Iruka. "Good to meet you all," said Daikoku and looked around. Then he saw Sasuke. "Are you from the Uchiha clan?" asked Daikoku. "Yes I am" replied Sasuke who was very surprised by the question.

"Do you suppose know Itachi Uchiha?" asked Daikoku. "Yes, he's my brother" and Daikoku smiled. "You see Itachi was once my student you know and he was considered a prodigy, so I am expecting a lot from you" and Sasuke smiled and nodded his head

The girls became even more agitated knowing this information. "Now the girls are even more determined to get Sasuke and whatever arrogance Sasuke had is going to increase thanks to this guy," thought Naruto as Iruka walked out and the class started.

[Sunagakure]

The entire area was covered by sand and the constant wind was flowing. In the midst of this, a fair skinned, green eyes and spiky short auburn hair kid is sitting on a swing with a teddy bear on his hand. He lacks distinctive pupils or eyebrows and has black rings around his eyes. The character love in Kanji is written on the left side of his forehead. A white cloth is wrapped around his neck which covers most of the upper body. Underneath he is wearing a green colour shirt. He is also wearing black pants and sandals.

Nearby the kids were playing happily and without care. Suddenly the ball went near the swing where the kid was staying. The red-haired kid got up from the swing and picked up the ball and looked at them. The other kids were immediately scared and took a step back. The kid smiled and gave the ball to them.

"It's Gaara…" said one of the kids in fear. "Gaara…of the sand," said the other. "Run" shouted one of the kids. All of them started running. Gaara initially shocked and then regained his senses, "wait, don't leave me alone" shouted Gaara. The sand around Gaara rose and pulled two of the kids towards him. The kids cried for help.

Another wave of sand was about to kill them when it was blocked by a person who was fair skinned, sandy blonde hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a simple dark blue kimono-style shirt with white trim that was held closely by a white sash along with grey pants. He also wore a pair of black shinobi sandals.

"Gaara-sama, please, calm down," said the man who protected the kid. His head and his right arm were bleeding. "Yashamaru," said Gaara and looked at him in surprise. After a few seconds Gaara looked away in sadness. The two kids ran away in fear. "Let's go home Gaara-sama," said Yashamaru

As Yashamaru was wrapping bandages around his face and hands, "I just wanted to play with them, but instead they ran away like I am some kind of demon. I am always alone and no one wants to play with me. Even my brother and sister are the same. I am sorry for hurting you Yashamaru but I just want a friend to play with" said Gaara sadly.

"It's alright Gaara. I am not hurt at all" said Yashamaru and put his hand on Gaara's shoulders. "One more thing, someday you will also have a friend who will recognise you and always be there for you. So never give up" said Yashamaru with a smile. Gaara looked at Yashamaru in surprise and then smiled and nodded his head in response. "Come on let's get something to eat," said Yashamaru and both of them walked out of the house

[Konohagakure]

It was lunch break and everyone started going to the cafeteria. Naruto woke up, yawned and stretched his muscles to remove his sleepiness. "Okay, time to eat," said Naruto and walked to the cafeteria. "Let's see the lady at the counter reacts" pondered Naruto as he got the plate and went to the counter.

The reception lady looked at him, smiled and put the food on his plate. "At last someone in school who does not hate me" and the smiling Naruto took the plate and walked through the other tables to get to the last one. As usual, no one was looking at him.

He ate in the last table alone. After he finished eating, he went to washroom where he saw Hinata also there. "Let me try talking to her," thought Naruto as he went and stood near her. "Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I thought we could be friends…." trailed Naruto as before he could complete his sentence, she ran away.

"Well there goes my last hope," said Naruto as he went to the classroom and sat at the back and looking at nature outside.

Shortly Iruka came inside after them along with another teacher. The man has shoulder-length white hair with a slight length of blue to it and green eyes. He wore standard Konoha attire consisting of a flak jacket and forehead protector.

"The man name standing next to me is the one who is going to be in charge of your outdoor training. His name is Mizuki and he will be teaching you academy style taijutsu which you can adapt to your preferred style, later on, shuriken and kunai throwing, handling of ninja weapons and tools and also the basics of trap-setting" finished Iruka.

Mizuki looked at all of them and smiled but when he noticed Naruto and became very angry for a moment. "So this is the guy Lee was talking about…I know for sure that Mizuki hates and sees me as the Kyuubi" thought Naruto as noticed the changes in his expression. "Everybody comes out to the field," said Mizuki and the students started walking out.

The day ended with Mizuki teaching the basics of shuriken and kunai throwing. All of them waited outside the academy until their parents came.

"Shikamaru good thing you at least have Choji as a friend" shouted a woman and she came forward. "Tch…the troublesome woman has arrived," thought Shikamaru and went forward to meet her. The woman has long dark hair with three strands framing her face, fair skin and dark eyes and a pair of hoop earrings. She wore a pink shirt and black pants

"Let's go," said Shikamaru and walked forward. The woman took his hand and dragged him back, "Now introduce me to all your friends" said the woman in an angry tone.

"Hello Yoshino-san," said Choji. "Hi Choji, thank god you are his friend else he will have no one," said Yoshino with a smile. They nodded their heads. "See you tomorrow," said Shikamaru and both of them walked away.

A woman having long, spiky, untamed brown hair and vertical slit-like pupils came towards them. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs.

"Hey Kiba," said the woman. "Hey mom," said Kiba. "Ah Tsume-san, how are you?" asked one of the parents and both of them started talking.. A big-bodied woman with short black hair and black eyes. She wore a light shade of lipstick, a pair of red stud earrings, purple coloured Chinese dress which had the kanji for food on the back, a pair of pants and heeled sandals.

"Hope you had fun Choji," said the woman. Choji went near his mother and talked to her for a few seconds and went away.

After a few minutes, a man wearing dark glasses, having spiky short black hair and a moustache and having his hands in his pocket came walking towards them. He is wearing a grey coloured high collared outfit while carrying a gourd on his back. "Hi, dad," said Shino and walked towards him. "Shibi, I hope you are coming to the party?" asked one of the parents and they started talking.

"Sasuke, let's go," said a female voice. Naruto turned to the side to look at the woman who was ruffling Sasuke's hair.

A fair-skinned woman with long straight black hair with a bang on either side of her face. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red plum skirt and a light yellow apron worn over it. "Mom I am an academy student, don't do that anymore," said Sasuke angrily as he walked his mother. His mom just smiled.

"I wonder what my mom would be like…she could have been calm and collected like Sasuke's mom," thought Naruto with a smile and then a few seconds later became sad. At that moment, "hey Naruto" said Kosuke.

"Look it's the Kyuubi brat," said one parent. "Why is he here?" asked the other. Slowly most of the parents started to talk about him and informed their children not to mingle with him.

"You too Mebuki, make sure your daughter doesn't mingle with the demon," said one of the parents. Mebuki is a fair-skinned woman with shoulder length blonde hair with a single band which falls down on her face. She has green eyes and is wearing a white Cheongsam dress with red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath she wore pink pants along with brown sandals.

"Yes…of course," said Mebuki nervously and looked at Sakura. "Sakura its best that you don't mingle with that boy," said Mebuki in a nervous tone. "Why mom?" asked Sakura. "Don't ask me the reason just do as you are told" said Mebuki and Sakura nodded her head obediently. The rest of Naruto's classmates also heard the other parent's comments about him

Naruto was sitting on the swing and hearing their comments made him very sad.


	15. Chapter - 15 Different Perspective

I don't own Naruto. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter - 15 Different Perspective

At that moment, "hey Naruto" said Kosuke.

Naruto looked up, saw Kosuke and hugged him tightly. "Now what was that for?" asked Kosuke. "Nothing," said Naruto smilingly. "So how was the first day of school and did you make any friends?" asked Kosuke. "Nope, not even one. Nobody even talked to me and when I went to talk one of the girls she just ran away" said Naruto impassively.

"I don't know what to say" thought Kosuke having a sorrowful expression. "To make matters worse, both Iruka and Mizuki sensei hate me," said Naruto impassively.

Kosuke looked at the school, " I can't do anything about the students but the teachers I have to talk to them. If I don't intervene now, it might become a huge problem for Naruto" and looked at Naruto. "Naruto why don't you wait here for a few seconds while I go have a chat with the teachers," said Kosuke smilingly. "Okay, I will be waiting on the swing," said Naruto and walked towards it. Kosuke went inside the school and went to the staff room.

"Can I talk to Iruka-sensei?" asked Kosuke after he went inside the staffroom. Iruka stood up, "can we talk somewhere private?" asked Kosuke. "Of course, please follow me," said Iruka with a smile on his face. They went to one of the classrooms on the first floor.

"Yes, sir who are you and what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Iruka smilingly. "My name is Kosuke Moroboshi and I am Naruto's guardian," said Kosuke. The smile faded from Iruka's face and turned into sadness. "I see that you have something against Naruto, may I know why?" asked Kosuke smilingly. "How do you know that?" asked Iruka with a surprised expression on his face.

"Naruto told me..." trailed Kosuke and looked at the surprised expression on Iruka's face. "He told me that when you looked at him he noticed intense anger within you," said Kosuke. "He's got the Kyuubi inside him…and the Kyuubi is the one who killed my parents," said Iruka angrily. "I am sorry Kosuke-san, I should be more objective but every time I look at Naruto the only thing that comes to mind is the Kyuubi, I am trying but it's very tough to control my anger"

"I see…can I ask you something personal Iruka…when did you get the scar on your face?" asked Kosuke. Iruka was surprised by this question, "Ah yes…when I was little, I got this scar" replied Iruka. "Was it your fault that the scar happened?" asked Kosuke. "No, it was not my fault at all," said Iruka.

"You see we have a problem here. I hate people having scars on their faces, in fact, I hate it so much that I want to rip their face off completely… even if it kills the person in the process it's fine but for me, I don't like it. So what should I do, please tell me?" asked Kosuke seriously. "How can you hate a person for that when it was beyond his control?" asked Iruka angrily.

"So what you are saying is…you can hate Naruto who has the Kyuubi inside him, when it was beyond his control, but I can't do the same, am I right?" asked Kosuke in full seriousness. Iruka stunned and eye wide in realisation didn't speak for a few seconds.

"If the village is standing today it is because of Naruto, so remember that. I don't want you to treat him as a hero and I am sure he wouldn't like that either but treat him like any other student that will be enough" said Kosuke.

"I...will…change myself Kosuke-san, thank you for giving me clarity" said Iruka as he bowed. "Iruka…to know your flaw and trying to change it, that is the mark of a good teacher…so be proud of yourself and the work that you are doing" said Kosuke. Iruka smiled and nodded his head. "Iruka is Mizuki here?" asked Kosuke.

"Actually, he left a while back, is there any problem with him?" asked Iruka worriedly. "No nothing at all. Then I will take my leave" said Kosuke and walked away. He stopped near the door, "If you have any complaints about Naruto other than this please don't feel shy to let me know" said Kosuke smiling and walked away.

Naruto was waiting on the swing, "Hey Naruto, we can go now" said Kosuke. Naruto got down from the swing and walked with him. "Iruka is actually a nice person and I have explained everything to him, so you don't need to worry about him, but Mizuki was not there today so I couldn't talk to him," said Kosuke.

"That's good, but I already knew that. During class, he never treated me differently but Mizuki was very friendly with me, in fact overly friendly… if you don't mind can you not talk with Mizuki about this?" asked Naruto. Kosuke became surprised, "Why not"

"Ever since Lee told me that he did not feel about Mizuki-sensei, I also came prepared but now that I met him, I know for sure that the guy is not what he seems and I also don't want to rely on you for everything," said Naruto with a sad tone.

"Naruto you are a five-year-old and I am your guardian, of course, you can rely on me" replied Kosuke immediately. "I know that but you won't always be there for me because there are a lot of people who hate me in the village and there's no point in always relying on you Kosuke-san. Since I don't have any friends I might as well do this. I also want to see how far he will go because I am pretty sure that he is going to pull some stunt and I want to beat him at his own game. I want to see his face when he loses. So please don't interfere" said Naruto confidently," said Naruto.

"I can't argue with that and if he does well against Mizuki it will give confidence to him in the long run" pondered Kosuke. "Okay but you must always tell me what Mizuki is planning before you make a move. If I feel it's getting too dangerous I will intervene deal?" asked Kosuke. Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"About you not having any friends, today is just the first day maybe tomorrow…" trailed Kosuke worriedly. "It's just my gut feeling but I think tomorrow will be the same as today. But you don't have to worry Kosuke-san because I will not let this get me down and besides who told you I don't have any friends?" asked Naruto smilingly.

Kosuke sported a confused look on his face. "It's Lee of course. True he is a year elder to me I the academy but he is still my friend. I wonder how he's doing" asked Naruto.

"It's been a long time so why don't we visit Lee sometime this week?" asked Kosuke smilingly. "Yes let's do that" answered cheerfully. "Good as long as he's not too worked up about this, then it's fine," thought Kosuke as he is walking with Naruto.

After a few minutes of walking, "So when are you going to teach me new jutsu? I am dying to learn one, especially the kage bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone technique)" asked Naruto while doing the hand signs for the technique. "You have been patient until now, so wait for a few more days and we will start with chakra. Before your birthday we will evaluate your level before starting so you better train hard okay" said Kosuke smilingly.

"You don't need to worry about that. I will work very hard and will be worthy of being given a jutsu" said Naruto proudly with his hand over his chest. "I know, just don't work too hard and burn out quickly," said Kosuke with his trademark smile. "Yeah forgot to tell you, I have to refill my weapons since I am all out, so after going home we are going to a weapons shop," said Kosuke.

"Then let's go home quick. I want to see this weapons shop" said Naruto happily while pulling Kosuke's arm.

[Aburame Household]

"What do you want to do now?" asked Shibi. "I want to play with the insects in the garden for some time," said Shino. Shibi nodded his head and Shino walked away.

"How did your first day in the academy go?" asked a voice to Shino as he was observing the insects in the garden in kneel down position. Shino turned around and saw a fair skinned boy who was taller than him, wearing a black long sleeved and zipped jacket with a red sash around his waist and light grey knee-length pants with black shinobi sandals. He also wore a pair of black gloves and sandals.

"It was okay I guess" replied Shino still looking at the bugs. "Why is it okay. Did you not make any friends?" asked Torune smilingly. "Not yet, because my class is so rowdy I couldn't. Instead, I prefer playing with insects like this" said Shino.

"That won't do. I know that this is the first day and there is still a lot of time but knowing the Aburame clan it's always better to start early. Someday you will be going on missions and when you do, having friends and not having friends will make a huge difference.

"Torune you didn't go to the academy did you?" asked Shino impassively. "That's because I am special even within the clan" answered Torune. "Special in what way?" asked Shino curiously.

"I will tell you that sometime later but remember to always make friends because you have the opportunity to do so," said Torune seriously. "I…will try," said Shino.

Torune looked at Shino for a second and smiled, "I always wanted to be a ninja and bring fame to the Aburame clan and due to my condition I can't go to the academy. But I am hoping that someday I can overcome this condition. When the day comes that I am part of a genin team, I will be ready. Till that day comes I will keep on training" said Torune smilingly.

"I wish I had your optimism," thought Shino and looked at the bug on his hand as it crossed his hand and flew.

[Kosuke and Naruto]

After going home, Kosuke and Naruto are walking towards the weapons shop. "So, what's the name of the shop?" asked Naruto excitedly. "It's called the Higarashi weapons shop and it's past the Hyuga clan compound. They went past the huge compound. The guards and few Hyuga ninja around the compound gave Naruto the usual glare.

Both of them didn't react and continued walking to the shop. "Naruto this is it," said Kosuke. A huge red board which Higarashi weapons shop on it and surrounding that board was a lot of weapons. Naruto looked at the board and was about to go in when suddenly he was knocked down.

Kosuke was surprised and immediately went near him, "are you okay?" asked Kosuke. " I am okay, what the hell was that?" said Naruto as he looked around to find out what happened. He saw a girl who was lying on the opposite side slowly getting up.

She was slightly taller than Naruto, wearing a red color Cheongsam dress with a yellow border. She has grey eyes and wears her black hair in two Chinese style buns with short fringes framing her face.

She saw Naruto and got up suddenly and started bowing. "I am extremely sorry. As I was in a hurry, I didn't see you. Hope you are not hurt anywhere. Again I am really sorry" said the girl and ran away. Kosuke was surprised by her antics. Naruto was utterly confused for a few seconds. He then slowly got up. Both of them went inside.

"Welcome to the Higarashi shop," said the man behind the counter. The man has a shaved head, beard and is wearing a white shirt and brown pants along with sandals. Naruto looked in awe all the weapons from big to small being lined up inside the shop. "Hello Shobo," said Kosuke. "Oh Kosuke-san, how do you do?" replied Shobo. "I am fine. I have come to resupply my weapons, ink and paper maybe get a new weapon" said Kosuke looking at Naruto with a smile. Naruto was looking at all weapons which are placed on the shelves.

"Oh, who's the little guy?" asked Shobo looking at Naruto. "Hey Naruto, come here for a moment" called Kosuke. Naruto was walking backwards still looking at the weapons in the shop. "Naruto, I want you to meet Shobo Higarashi, the owner of this shop," said Kosuke. "Hello," said Naruto and bowed down.

"Shobo, this is my grandson Uzumaki Naruto," said Kosuke to Naruto. Kosuke didn't say anything looked at him and looked at him for a few seconds. Naruto also stood there and didn't know how to react. Then suddenly he was lifted by Shobo in the air, "Say you're not bad" said Shobo smilingly. He then put him down.

Naruto also smiled. "What are you buying Kosuke-san?" asked Naruto. " I am buying regular kunai and shuriken for me, ink and paper for you, that's it" answered Kosuke. "I wanted to ask last time when you came here since it was crowded I couldn't, so the ink and paper are for the boy," said Shobo.

"That's right. He's also learning fuinjutsu" said Kosuke smilingly. "So you are also learning fuinjutsu. Even though it's a renowned art and an extremely effective one, not a lot of people learn it due to the time it takes and also people don't consider it showy/flashy so it's not popular also. Good for you little man" said Shobo smilingly looking at Naruto.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I forgot to ask you, who was the girl who ran out just now all in a hurry?" asked Kosuke. "Oh yeah, that's my daughter Tenten, she is in her second year of the academy and was going out to train with her friends," said Shobo as he was looking for all the things Kosuke requested.

"Naruto is also in the academy you know, He's in his first year," said Kosuke. "Oh that's cool," said Shobo as he brought all the stuff. "Is this all the stuff you need?" asked Shobo. "Hmm, yes that will do," said Kosuke thinking for a few seconds. "Naruto come here, we are going to leave" shouted Kosuke and Naruto came running. "Look at this," said Kosuke and both of them looked at Shobo.

He opened a scroll and placed all the materials on top of it. He used a tiger seal and all the materials vanished. "Wow," said Naruto as he looked at the scroll. "You see Naruto, this is a dispensable storage scroll, where once you used it, it can become useless and is used mainly by shopkeepers," said Kosuke smilingly. Naruto nodded his head.

"You know little man, even you can do this one day as you are also learning fuinjutsu and if you're good enough you can even create your own storage scroll. I know fuinjutsu specialists who can do this all by themselves" said Shobo.

"Just pay for the kunai and shuriken. The ink and paper are free because you bought Naruto here today" said Shobo looking at Kosuke. Kosuke took out his wallet to get money. "Shobo-san, can I ask you something?" asked Naruto. "Of course little man" replied Shobo smilingly. "You know about my condition, don't you?" asked Naruto.

Shobo looked at Naruto for a second and then Kosuke. Kosuke nodded his head. "Yeah I know" replied Shobo. "So why are you being so nice to me?" asked Naruto. "The same reason that Kosuke-san is also being nice to you. You are just a kid who is carrying a heavy burden", that's all" said Shobo smilingly.

"Then every time I come here do I get free stuff?" asked Naruto smilingly. "Of course not, this is only a one time offer," said Shobo with a hint of irritation in his voice. "Okay Naruto let's go," said Kosuke smilingly. "Bye Shobo-san, see you later," said Naruto as he waved his hand and walked outside. "Bye Naruto and be sure to come by later" shouted Kosuke. "Don't you worry Minato. I will do my best to make sure he's happy" thought Kosuke as he went outside and looked at Naruto and Kosuke walking.

As both of them were walking, "he sure was nice "said Naruto. "yes he was" said Kosuke smilingly.

[Yamanaka Household]

A man wearing the standard Konoha flak jacket over a black outfit, with hand guard's forehead protector and sleeveless red haori enters into a flower shop which had Yamanaka flower shop on its name board. His hair was long, ash blonde which is spiky on top and a ponytail reaching all the way to the back. He has blue-green eyes and well-defined jawline.

"So how did the first the day of school go for Ino?" asked the man who came inside. "Why don't you ask your daughter that yourself Inocihi" replied the woman who came out of the counter. She has light brown eyes and brown hair tied to a bun with a red ribbon in it with strands hanging over her ears. She is wearing an apron and underneath that, a dark teal elegant dress sporting an aquamarine coloured gem under the collar.

"Then where is she Mika?" asked Inoichi. "She's inside in her room all chirpy" replied Mika.

"Hey Ino, your dad has come home and wants to talk to you" shouted Mika. Ino came down. "How was the first day of school today Ino?" asked Inoichi. "Ït was nice and I had a lot of fun," said Ino. "Good, have you made any friends other Sakura of course?" asked Inoichi as he was going inside.

"Actually, I and Sakura had a fight today so we are not on talking terms," said Ino sternly. "why is that?" asked Mika. "You see there's a boy who attended class today, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's absolutely dreamy and every time I look at him, he makes my heart jump. So, I decided that he's going to be my boyfriend. But then the Sakura idiot also decides the same thing. I mean, how can she? He's mine only" said Ino angrily.

"Boy trouble already," thought Inoichi who had a surprised expression on his face. "What about the girls in your class?" asked Mika. "Other than one girl from the Hyuga clan the rest are all obsessed with Sasuke. So troublesome, even though he's meant for me all the other girls just fawn over him so I have fight it out" said Ino still angry.

"But what about other boys?" asked Inoichi. "Other than Sasuke, none are worth looking at. Shikamaru and Choji are the only boyfriends since I met them before the academy…..actually that's it. None of the others are worth mentioning ?" asked Ino while she was thinking.

"So, do you want to train today?" asked Inoichi. Ino turned around in surprise, "What are you talking about dad? If I have to train, I will get all dirty and in the worst case get hurt. How I am going to impress Sasuke if I have band-aid all over my body. In fact, I am going to the onsen to rest my body. Bye Dad, Mom" said Ino and walked out.

Both Inoichi and Mika had sweat dropped expression on their faces. "Please tell me she will get over this" asked Inoichi in a worried tone. "Mika didn't say anything.

[Kosuke and Naruto]

Kosuke and Naruto walked past the Hyuga compound, "why don't we go to Ichiraku ramen for dinner Kosuke-san?" asked Naruto. "We only had it yesterday right? You must eat everything and have a balanced diet so that you can go big and strong" said Kosuke slowly. "Oh come on, what's wrong in having ramen once a day? They put vegetables also and it's still healthy" cried Naruto. "Hmm..let me think about it," said Kosuke. "There's no need to think about it. Let's have ramen" begged Naruto. Just as Kosuke was about to reply, "Shisui" said Kosuke and stopped walking. Shisui Uchiha was walking in the street when Kosuke saw him.

"Kosuke-san, it's been a long time how are you?" asked Shisui. "Ah yes I am fine, thank you. How are you?" asked Kosuke. "Yes, I am good and who is this?" asked Shisui looking at Naruto. "This is my grandson Uzumaki Naruto," said Kosuke. " Hello Shisui-san," said Naruto bowing down. Shisui also bowed. "So what brings you here?" asked Kosuke.

"Actually I was eating at the dango shop nearby and was thinking about something, somehow I managed to walk here," said Shisui sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. "What is a dango?" asked Naruto eagerly. "Oh yeah you have never eaten there before next time I will take you there," said Kosuke looking at Naruto.

"So, what's bothering you?" asked Kosuke looking at Shisui. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about, so don't worry," said Shisui. "It's going to become dark so why don't you come to our house now? Naruto is going to train now and my only job is to supervise him and plus it's always fun to have more people around. What do you say Naruto?" asked Kosuke smilingly.

Naruto nodded his head excitedly. "So?" asked Kosuke. Naruto had his puppy-face and looked at Shisui. "Fi….fine Let's go," said Shisui hesitantly. All three of them resumed their walk. "If you can tell your clan members over there to stop glaring at Naruto, it is very helpful," said Kosuke while looking at the Uchiha members. Shisui became very angry as he looked at the three of them and immediately appeared in front of them. After a few minutes, they ran away and Shisui returned. "Thank you," said Kosuke. Shisui just bowed and they continued walking.

"The reason I wanted you to talk to me is because I consider you different from others from your clan. In the last mission we were together, I noticed that the way you fight, the way you think and even the way you approach things are different from the other Uchiha's, so when you say that there is a problem you can't solve, I really want to know what that is" said Kosuke smilingly.

Shisui didn't say anything. After that, all three of them arrived at the house and Naruto started his usual training whereas Kosuke and Shisui were sitting in the house drinking tea overlooking his training. "If you tell me what the problem is, I can even offer a solution," said Kosuke. Shisui didn't say anything.

"Yes, you are right," said Shisui. "He does have a different view compared to others even if he does not help me find a solution, I am sure he can lead me to it" thought Shisui and started explaining "you know how there's a rumour going on that the Kyuubi was released and the one responsible for that is an Uchiha?" and Kosuke nodded his head.

"It has irked quite a most of the Uchiha and some of them even want to fight the current administration so I am trying to find a way to end this in a peaceful manner," said Shisui worriedly. "I see…so who do you think is at fault here for creating this situation I mean….is it the Uchiha or the current administration?" asked Kosuke while drinking tea. "Of course both sides are at fault here," said Shisui almost immediately.

"I see….that's your stance," said Kosuke. Shisui looked at Kosuke for a few seconds. "wait….you think the Uchiha is at fault here?" asked the shocked Shisui. Kosuke still remained silent. "Please explain yourselves Kosuke-san, why do you think the Uchiha is at fault here," asked Shisui angrily.

"Now…now don't get angry. Hear me out patiently and let me explain my view on this matter" said Kosuke and put down the teacup. Shisui is still angry. "Let's talk about before the Kyuubi incident. How were you guys treated?" asked Kosuke. "We were treated good" replied Shisui. "No, the Uchiha were treated pretty much like royalty, everybody was praising your clan, your abilities and your contribution towards the village," said Kosuke and Shisui nodded his head in acceptance.

"You guys accepted, relished it in fact and considered yourselves as the strongest clan in Konoha which is a fair assumption but after the Kyuubi incident, a rumour spread that an Uchiha was responsible for it so most of the villagers and shinobi began to doubt and started to distance themselves from you. The answer from the Uchiha clan on how to solve the problem is fighting. Specifically fighting the current administration. Now tell me, why do you think there is such an extreme reaction from the Uchiha clan?" asked Kosuke.

Shisui was surprised by his analysis. "Why can't the Uchiha clan find a more amicable way to settle this dispute. So what if the opinion of a few people changed, you can still take that back….so why such an extreme reaction and why do the Uchiha find it so hard to swallow this? Do you know why?" asked Kosuke. Shisui still surprised and didn't say anything.

"What hurt the Uchiha clan the worst was their PRIDE," said Kosuke with an emphasis on the last word. "The pride of an Uchiha, the pride of being the strongest clan in all of Konoha, the pride of having superior abilities compared to the other clans or more specifically the pride of being superior is what led to this reaction," said Kosuke looking at Shisui.

Shisui was stunned to say anything. "Let me give you an example. I went on a mission with an Uchiha before the incident. During the mission, he was too boastful of his own abilities and didn't listen to my advice on how to deal with enemy shinobi. In fact, as my rank was a genin he didn't consider me worthy of having an opinion. Even when I stopped him from advance his didn't heed my warning and got himself killed" said Kosuke.

"The worthless pride got him killed and the same worthless pride is what led the Uchiha's reaction to this situation now," said Kosuke as he was looking who was working on his katas. "The Uchiha still has a chance to change the people's opinion you know. You still have time" said Kosuke.

"How long can we wait for Kosuke-san? "asked Shisui worriedly. "What do you mean, how long can you wait? Why do you think I take Naruto for a walk through the streets full knowing that how they glare at him, even though it hurts him. As people recognize me with him or any person who is smiling and talking with him they will slowly change their opinion. It might take time but the change will definitely be there. The doubt is still there but it is quite small so you can still make it go away but instead, they are only making the situation worse" continued Kosuke.

"I…didn't…know," said Shisui in a sad tone. "If this is the reaction of the Uchiha, just for the rumour regarding the Kyuubi incident, which may or may not be true so then how should Naruto react?" asked Kosuke. Shisui turned his head and looked at Naruto. "Almost all the people are treating him like the Kyuubi incarnate when it is a known fact he just the container of the Kyuubi but still people forget all that and from the day he was born, for no reason at all he was being treated like trash and still is. You know a lot of people in the academy including the students, don't even look at him. In fact people even forget his existence. So what do you think Naruto should do?" asked Kosuke with a slight bit of irritation in his voice.

Shisui remained silent. "In fact, when I went and saved him when he was being beaten so badly the Uchiha were standing in the sidelines and not even helping. In fact, they were ready to kill him if they were given the chance. This is how the Uchiha reacted when an innocent 5-year-old was being beaten for no fault of his. Now the Uchiha suddenly complain that you are being treated unfairly, you are side-lined and wish to fight In fact the only one who has any right to the fight the villagers and the administration is Naruto and no one else" finished Kosuke.

"Then how does Naruto deal with it?" asked Shisui in a low voice. "I also asked him the same thing you did. You know what he said. He said that he has people who like him. care about him so he will fight for those people and not care about the haters" replied Kosuke.

There was silence for a few seconds. "Kosuke-san does Naruto know about his condition?" asked Shisui in a low voice. "Yes" replied Kosuke. "Can you please call him here?" asked Shisui. Naruto ran towards the house when Kosuke called him. "What is it Kosuke-san?" asked Naruto. "It seems Shisui wants to talk to you," said Kosuke. Naruto turned to look at Shisui.

Shisui got up and immediately bowed, "I want to say sorry for what my clan members did to you. From the bottom of my heart I am sorry" said Shisui and slowly tears started coming. "I also want to say thank you because of you I have found an answer to the problem I am facing. You are amazing Naruto. For all you have faced, to remain optimistic like this is really amazing. So continue to be this way throughout" said Shisui crying.

Naruto just stood there stunned, didn't know what to say. Kosuke looked surprised. "Um….it's fine I guess, I don't hold a grudge or anything so it's okay," said Naruto nervously. Shisui got up and wiped his tears. "Shisui, do you know why I told you all this. If it was any other Uchiha I wouldn't have spoken about this but only because it's you. Only because you are my best my friend's, the man whom I admired greatly, who as the qualities as you have, Kagami Uchiha's grandson. He would be very proud of what you have become" said Kosuke smilingly.

"I am nowhere near his level," said the smiling Shisui. "It's already become dark, why don't you go and change Naruto and we will go to the dango shop that Shisui went," said Kosuke. Naruto smilingly went upstairs. "Why don't you also join us Shisui if don't mind eating at the same place a second time?" asked Kosuke.

"I won't mind at all," said Shisui. After Naruto got ready and all three of them left for the dango shop.


	16. Chapter - 16 Academy Day Two

I don't own Naruto. For those who have read chapter 14 and 15, I suggest you please read it again as I have made a lot of changes to those chapters. So please read the previous chapters to understand the upcoming ones. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

Chapter – 16 Academy Day Two

After finishing their dinner Naruto, Shisui and Kosuke were walking away from the shop when they heard a commotion nearby. All three of them went near the scene where two drunk people were fighting. The Konoha police force intervened and separated them. "Why do we need the police force?" shouted one drunken man.

"Go and hide like you did during the Kyuubi incident" shouted the other. This angered the police force so both the drunk were pinned down, tied and taken away. "It was just a drunken argument", "couldn't they just stop the fighting?" "Maybe it's because those people spoke the truth"" Maybe…it's really true, the Uchiha were responsible for the Kyuubi" spoke the bystanders.

"Let's go Naruto, Shisui," said Kosuke and all three of them left the place. "That woman said that the Uchiha are responsible for the Kyuubi incident, is that true?" asked Naruto to the both of them. "It's just a rumour and we don't know who is responsible" responded Shisui. "Naruto, I know it's connected to you but don't worry about that stuff because Shisui will take care of it Okay?" said Kosuke. Naruto nodded his head.

"By the way remind me to take some books to read tomorrow," said Naruto. "yeah I will" responded Kosuke.

[Undisclosed Location]

"Orochimaru-sama told me to get Kingaku and Ginkaku or more commonly known as the gold and silver brothers corpse from the cemetery in Kumogakure and according to one Kumogakure shinobi we got the intel he said it's the one which is nameless but….there are a lot which is nameless graves in this plot of land" thought the man looking at the vast piece of land in front of him.

The man has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair in a ponytail along with dark-rimmed circular glasses. He is wearing a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white underneath shirt and dark purple pants with white cloth waistband.

"How will I find only the needed two from the nameless graves here. Even if I use kage bunshin it's going to take a while and by the time I complete it's going to become morning and wait for the next night for me to start again. I also have to make sure the place is the same as before else someone discovers what's happening here and somehow manages to figure out our true purpose" thought the man as he created four kage bunshin and started digging.

"Why must I Kabuto, the right-hand man of the sannin Orochimaru rummaging for corpses when I could be beside him, helping him forming the new village. Of course, he's going to be only talking to the daimyo and nothing major is going to happen but still, I want to be part of it. Also, the work I am doing here will play a major role in the future still…" thought Kabuto as he moved from one grave to the next.

"Next time I have to make sure to get more people. Why should I do this job? I am proficient in medical ninjutsu who in a few years will be capable of performing on the same level as Tsunade the sannin. Instead of doing this I could improve my medical ninjutsu techniques" thought Kabuto.

Few hours passed since then. "Is this him?" asked one of the clones while standing near a grave. Kabuto went and saw inside the grave. "Lucky," thought the smiling Kabuto. "Yes, this is one guy. The other is his brother so he must be somewhere nearby, you guys continue searching while I put him in the storage scroll" said Kabuto. All of them continued working.

After a few hours, they found his brother and put him in a storage scroll and started to restore the place to its original condition.

[Next Day]

"Okay, Naruto, as usual, I will pick up at 4, play nice and most importantly be careful," said Kosuke sternly. "I know, bye," said Naruto and walked into the academy. As usual, he was the first one in the class. Iruka came in next, "good morning Naruto," said Iruka with a smile on his face. Naruto surprised for a second, "good morning sensei" and slowly the other students started coming in.

As usual, no one looked at him. " I can switch between reading the book and practising fuinjutsu" pondered Naruto as he took out his book and started reading. The class started with a recap from the previous day. Between every class, there was a mandatory ten minutes break.

Everybody was looking at Naruto with fear and a little bit of hatred in their eyes, except for Shikamaru, Choji and Shino who were doing their own thing. "I was already expecting this" thought Naruto and continued reading. The next class started but Naruto couldn't resist sleeping, so slept through the entire class.

During the ten-minute break, Hibachi, Unagi and Tomari walked to where Naruto was sitting. He was busy reading his book.

"Yesterday my mom told me not to talk to you. What wrong with you?" sneered Hibachi. "I know, he must be a freak" snickered Unagi. "Actually, my mom said he's a demon and told me it's bad to get close to him. You are looking more like an idiot than a demon" laughed Tomari.

The rest of the students were all awaiting Naruto's reaction. Naruto continued reading, completely ignoring them. "Hey we are talking to you" shouted Hibachi. Naruto looked at them, "I couldn't hear you properly, what were you saying?" asked Naruto impassively. The rest of the class started giggling.

Hibachi and the others' face became red from embarrassment and just then Iruka came inside. "What seems to be the problem here?" asked Iruka looking at Hibachi.

"Nothing sensei, we were just talking with him. We are leaving now" said Hibachi nervously "Don't think we are going to take this insult lightly" said Hibachi in a low tone and left while the other two followed him. "Idiots," thought Naruto.

"Okay from now on, before lunch break the girls will be taken for kunoichi classes where they will be taught about other and skills such as flower arranging which will help them to blend during an infiltration mission while the boys will sit in class reading books of their choice or study history and science. That is up to them. This will be the girl's schedule for the next three years. Now get going" shouted Iruka.

"Why do I have to leave Sasuke-sama?" "Why should I learn something if he's not there in class," thought the girls as they were walking outside. "You don't have to worry Sasuke, I will be back in no time. So wait for me" said Ino. "As if he would wait for you Ino-pig" chided Sakura. "Then should he wait for you forehead?" exclaimed Ino.

"What did you say Ino-pig?" "You heard me nice and clear forehead" quarrelled Ino and Sakura as they went outside.

"Don't tell me I have to put up with these girls noise for the next six years" thought Iruka with a dejected look on his face.

"Finally I will have some time to read my book in peace," thought Naruto and continued reading. The rest of the boys were given books by the teachers.

[With Kosuke]

After dropping Naruto, Kosuke continued walking when anbu appeared beside him. "Kosuke-san, hokage-sama has requested your presence" and Kosuke nodded his head and started running towards the hokage tower. Kosuke was waiting in front of the door to meet the hokage. "Come in," said the hokage from inside.

"You had called for me hokage-sama?" asked Kosuke. "Oh yes, today morning Shisui came and talked regarding a specific problem all of us had and he seemed to have found a solution to that problem through talking to you I believe" said Hiruzen with a small smile on his face while Kosuke didn't say anything.

"Let me explain what happened" said the hokage.

**[Flashback]**

"**What can I do for you Shisui?" asked Hiruzen while blowing his pipe. "Can we speak alone somewhere else?" asked Shisui while being one knee down. "Yes," said Hiruzen and both of them appeared on the roof. **

"**I am very troubled by the suspicion cast upon the Uchiha clan," said Shisui worriedly. "So am I," said Hiruzen. "Due to a little help I have found that the problem lies in the Uchiha clan," said Shisui. Hiruzen raised his eyebrows to that statement. "Care to explain more?" asked Hiruzen.**

"**It's the pride of the Uchiha that have hurt the clan members more than the suspicion. They are unable to adjust on how they were being treated before the Kyuubi incident and after. They think their only option is to fight but I can convince them otherwise. Will you give me this mission hokage-sama?" asked Shisui.**

"**What about your regular duties?" asked Hiruzen. "As this mission will take a long time, I would like to continue my regular duties and also I would like to be given a certain amount of authority," said Shisui. "All right let's say I ordered you on a top-secret investigative mission. If anyone objects tell my name and I will take full responsibility" said Hiruzen. **

"**One more thing hokage-sama, can you please stall time as much as possible when discussing this issue with the others?" requested Shisui. "Don't worry about that. I will take care of it" replied Hiruzen.**

"**Then I will take my leave hokage-sama?" said Shisui and was about to leave. "Just a moment, when arriving at this solution you said you had help, may I know whom did you consult?" enquired Hiruzen.**

"**Yesterday on my way home I met Kosuke-san and Naruto. I know that this is a sensitive matter so I can't speak about this to anyone but Kosuke-san is different. He gave me a lot of advice during our last mission together which has been helpful even today so I thought he would have a solution to this problem. I hope that is not a problem hokage-sama" said Shisui.**

"**Not at all. In fact, you have done the right thing. Good thinking on your part" said Hiruzen impassively. "Thank you hokage-sama," said Shisui. "On that note, what do you think about Naruto?" asked Hiruzen.**

**He has suffered a lot for no fault of his. I really want him to be happy" replied Shisui. "It's good that you think like that, unlike others. It's also really important coming from you Shisui. That's why I suggest you spend some time with Naruto. You can help him in his training and Naruto also needs a big brother and you can fill up that role" said Hiruzen. **

"**Actually, I was also thinking about spending time with Naruto," said Shisui with a small smile.**

**You remind me so much of my old friend Kagami Uchiha" said Hiruzen smilingly as he walked past him. "I am nowhere near his calibre" replied Shisui.**

**[Flashback Over]**

"It seems you have an answer for everything Kosuke," said Hiruzen smilingly as he got up from his chair. "Not at all, hokage-sama, he already knew the answer I just helped him find it that's all," said Kosuke smilingly. "I hope you don't mind Shisui spending time with Naruto," said Hiruzen.

"In fact I wanted him to spend more time with Naruto not just for the kid but also for him. I feel that he was suffocating all this time as his thoughts and action differ from that of the clan and since he's all alone without any relatives this interaction will actually help him" answered Kosuke smilingly. " I agree," said Hiruzen while smoking his pipe. Both of them didn't speak for the next few seconds.

"I am quite curious, what exactly happened?" asked Hiruzen. Kosuke explained everything.

"I see…he's every bit like his grandfather Kagami," said Hiruzen after hearing his story. "That…he is," said Kosuke. "Why don't you join the council Kosuke, in fact, you give much better advice than those people," said Hiruzen as he blew his pipe.

"No thank you. I don't intend to talk with those idiots nor do I intended to be one of them" said Kosuke immediately. " Talking to them is one of the few reasons why I hate this position," said Hiruzen smilingly as he looked at the window.

Kosuke walked near the window, "I assumed you heard about yesterday's incident at the bar?" and Hiruzen nodded his head. "I am going to talk to the others about this and then maybe if a concrete solution can be found then I can take it to the council," said Hiruzen impassively. Kosuke didn't say anything.

"What do you think is the correct course of action?" asked Hiruzen. "Hmm….I feel the best course of action is to take none at all. If we start reacting, it might end in a bad way. So I think we should give time to Shisui to do his job and let us observe. We can start planning for any emergencies but I think we should only make a move when our opponent does" said Kosuke smilingly.

"I think that's a good idea. I will take it up with the others, so how's school for Naruto? Hope he's enjoying" said Hiruzen as he blew the pipe. "Actually, not so much. No one befriended him yesterday and when he tried to make friends with a girl, that girl ran way" sighed Kosuke.

"It's quite unfortunate but today is just the first day, so maybe tomorrow" trailed Hiruzen. Kosuke laughed loudly, "this is the same thing I said to him yesterday. He said he doesn't mind if he doesn't have any friends. In fact, we are going to visit Lee sometime this week and Naruto is excited about that. He already as Lee as his friend and he's okay with it. So you need not worry about that too much hokage-sama since you have other things to worry about. Leave this to me"

"Okay, it's very worrisome that the parents and children are behaving like this. But nothing can be done about it now" said Hiruzen smilingly. "This Iruka whom you have employed in the academy as a teacher is really good. I had a chat with him regarding Naruto and he's ready to accept his mistake and change it. That's a very good sign for a teacher" said Kosuke smilingly.

"I see…Naruto must have noticed his behaviour and Kosuke had a chat with him" thought Hiruzen and sported a small smile. "On that note, I will leave hokage-sama and if you can, please let me know how the meeting goes because I would like to help you any way I can concerning this Uchiha business," said Kosuke as he bowed down and left.

"Good man," thought the hokage as he sat down in the chair and resumed his paperwork.

[Academy]

"Okay everyone, we will meet at the training ground after the lunch break," said Iruka and walked away. The rest started to walk to the cafeteria. Naruto also got up from his place and walked to the door. "Sasuke-kun" shouted the girls in the hallway.

"I guess those dumb girls are finished with their classes," thought Naruto and is walking in the middle of the corridor when three figures blocking his way. "This time we have come for payback," said Hibachi clenching his fists. "Yeah, since no is here in the corridor to save you this time," said Unagi. Tomari nodded his head.

Naruto didn't even respond and walked past them. "Hey this is the last time," said Hibachi and grabbed his shirt collar. Naruto immediately moved forward so that Hibachi's grip on the collar becomes weak and swung his hand in a clockwise motion to release the grip. He then used the other hand to grab his wrist and started twisting it.

"AAAAAH" shouted Hibachi as he was down on one knee. Naruto then looked at the two of them with an intense glare. Due to Hibachi's scream, Naruto's sudden movement and his serious expression forced them to take a step back. Naruto twisted his grip even more. "AAAAAAAH" shouted Hibachi with increase in volume.

"You….stop that or I will complain to the teachers," said Unagi timidly. "Go complain if you want but I don't think they will believe you," said Naruto. "Why…won't they believe us," asked Tomari hesitantly. "The reason is what you guys said before. There's no one here" said Naruto with a small smile meanwhile Hibachi was still shouting from the pain

"So what…people will still believe us even if there is no one," said Unagi laughing nervously. "They will believe in us rather than you," said Tomari. Naruto glared at them. Both of them shivered for a second.

"You see that is the point. This is my second day of school and according to the teachers, I am a well-mannered, quiet student who doesn't bother anyone and also Iruka-sensei saw you guys ganging up on me. So who do you think he will believe when you tell him this story" said Naruto having a fox-like grin.

Both Tomari and Unagi gulped in fear. "Let's say this goes the all the to the hokage. He will immediately order one of the Yamanaka clan members to do their mind reading techniques to find out the truth. So what will you do now?" asked Naruto smiling and still holding Hibachi.

"We are very sorry" begged the two of them after a few seconds of thinking. "Good and what about you Hibachi?" asked Naruto while slowly releasing the grip. "I am also very sorry," said Hibachi as tears were forming around his eyes. "Okay," said Naruto and he let go and walked a few steps.

Tomari and Unagi immediately came to the aid of Hibachi who was holding his hand. "One more thing," said Naruto and all three of them looked up. " I don't care if you call me names but this will be the first and the last time you are touching anything that belongs to me, got that?" asked Naruto glaring.

All of them nodded their heads and Naruto walked to the cafeteria. "Damn it….his grip was so strong. No matter how much I pull…still couldn't let go" said Hibachi sniffling. "Hey Hibachi your wrist, it's red," said Tomari. "It will go away after some-time," said Hibachi in a low voice.

"Why don't we go to the teachers and tell them about this?" asked Unagi nervously. "Don't be a fool, you heard what he said. It will happen just like that" said Hibachi wiping his tears and standing up.

Then what are we going to do about Naruto, Hibachi?" asked Unagi. "For now we do nothing. He's clearly stronger than us, so we have to wait for an opportunity or we get stronger than him. Till then we avoid hurting him" said Hibachi. Both of them became very dejected.

"Don't look so dejected, if we can't hurt him physically, there are still other ways. For now let's go to the cafeteria and pretend like nothing happened, got that?" asked Hibachi. Both of them cheered up a little and nodded their heads in agreement.

While they were talking Naruto entered the cafeteria, took the plate and his food and sat in the corner table alone. As usual, the rest of the students avoided him and Sasuke was surrounded by girls as usual.

"Next time I should bring a book to read" thought Naruto as he was eating. After a few minutes Hibachi, Tomari and Unagi came inside and picked up their plates. While searching for a table, they consciously moved a few feet away from Naruto's table when they came near him.

All the other students noticed their strange behaviour. "Why the sudden change? Did he do something" thought Sasuke as he looked at Naruto "Something surely happened, don't you think so Akamaru" and looked at the dog above his head, "woof," said Akamaru. "Thinking about that will make me tired. So troublesome" though Shikamaru.

"Hopefully they won't trouble me from now onwards. I heard that there are also other jinchuriki's in the other villages, do they also undergo the same treatment as I have. That is so depressing" thought Naruto and sighed as he continued eating.

[With Hiruzen]

Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, Danzo Shimura and Hiruzen Sarutobi were all sitting in a room and talking.

"I hope you have heard about the incident yesterday at the bar" started Hiruzen. Everyone just nodded their heads.

"Complaints about the police force being aggressive in small situations are starting to surface," said Koharu. "Since people are beginning to suspect their involvement in the Kyuubi incident their trust in the police force have fallen drastically," said Homura.

"The Uchiha are starting to grow impudent," said Danzo. "It's the backlash. The negativity from the nine tails incident from five years ago still hangs over them" said Hiruzen almost immediately.

"But the Uchiha didn't suffer any casualties" exclaimed Homura. "That is the cause of suspicion Homura," said Koharu.

"Furthermore, the Uchiha viewed our distancing them from the Kyuubi as a sign of Konoha's distrust," said in a worried tone. " Our strategy of isolating the Uchiha is a fundamental policy of Konoha put in place by nidaime-sama. I don't know what the fuss is all about" said Danzo impassively.

"Nidaime-sama's intention wasn't isolation but just concern for each clan. Have you forgotten about our friend Kagami Uchiha?" asked Hiruzen seriously looking at Danzo. "Of course not. He has saved me many times using his Sharingan but he's an exception. His views of the Uchiha were very different when compared with the Uchiha from then and now" answered Danzo immediately.

"Anyhow, the Uchiha is a friend of Konoha and we must ensure it stays that way," said Hiruzen looking at everyone. "What do you propose to do?" asked Homura. "I suggest let's observe them for now and seeing how it goes we can react," said Danzo.

"What is Danzo scheming? This is exactly what I was going to suggest but he said it before me. This is not how Danzo usually reacts….maybe I can Kinoto later" thought Hiruzen and then replied "I agree with Danzo's reasoning"

"Then we also agree," said Koharu and Homura. "Good then the meeting is adjourned," said Hiruzen and all of them started walking.

[Academy]

After lunch, everyone went to the training ground and saw Mizuki and Iruka with a book in his hand.

"Gather around. After lunch, you kids will have lectures or interactive sessions from various shinobis who are operating in the field right now. The time duration will be from half an hour to forty-five minutes. If there are no lectures or interactive sessions during that day we will provide you with some other activity to fill that time"

"After that and for the rest of the duration we will be doing only physical activities. First, you will start running around the ground. After that, I will be teaching you basic taijutsu form, kunai/shuriken throwing, handling and using various ninja tools and basics of trap setting. Iruka will also help you if needed. This is going to be the schedule for this year. There will be no slacking. Start running around the ground and you will keep on running until I tell you to stop. Go!" shouted Mizuki.

Everyone started running. "This will help us to see the stamina of each student and how we can improve if needed. I am also quite excited how these students will perform since all of the major clans are in this year's class" said Iruka smilingly to Mizuki.

He didn't respond and only looked at the students. "Let's see how the Kyuubi brat performs, if he's not performing well I will push him till he suffers" thought Mizuki. After a few minutes, the students started slowing their pace. Choji and Shikamaru were amongst the first stop running.

"Choji and Shikamaru run till here and you can drop out," said Mizuki as he went in front of them and drew a line a few feet in front of them. Both of them ran till the line and moved out. Iruka started noting down. All the girls followed them and stopped running. He did the same thing to the other students also.

"Hey Mizuki, what's the deal with the line drawing?" probed Iruka. "Oh that, I want to push them to their limits and see whether they can surpass it. So whenever they stop running, I tell them to run a bit further. This way they will keep on pushing. This will help them increase their stamina even more. I actually got this idea from reading a novel" said Mizuki smilingly.

"Not a bad idea Mizuki," said Iruka. "Thank you" replied Mizuki. "As if….this way I can torment the demon brat even more by dragging the line a lot further. The brat will suffer a lot and no one will notice it since I treat all of the students the same way" thought Mizuki with an evil grin on his face.

"So they are checking out the stamina level for all the students and the line is actually to test the will power. I can actually beat all of them since my training ground is five times bigger than this and have been running for more than six months. It's better not to stand out. I will make the run of an average student and drop out" thought Naruto.

After a minute or two, he saw Hibachi dropping out before him. "Good I will do the same," said Naruto and started fake panting and stopped running. Mizuki purposely drew the line five feet away from him.

"I see…this whole drawing line charade is just to torment me. Anyways I was just faking it so no problem at all but what I can do to torment him" pondered Naruto as he ran towards the line and moved out. He continued pretending. Mizuki went closer to Naruto saw the look on his gasping face and started to smile.

"Good. This is just the start" thought Mizuki and was about to turn his face when he saw Naruto having a fox-like grin on his face and not panting at all. Mizuki was shocked at Naruto's reaction, rubbed his eyes and looked at him again.

This time he saw that Naruto was catching his breath. "Naruto did you just smile at me?" asked Mizuki with a confused expression on his face. "What are you saying Mizuki-sensei? I was busy catching my breath, how can I be smiling?" asked Naruto with a confused expression.

"No…never mind. It was...just a joke…ha" laughed Mizuki nervously as he returned to observe the other students. "This is going to be fun," thought Naruto as he was snickering to himself. After that, it was Kiba and Sasuke running neck to neck. The girls were cheering for Sasuke all the way with Sakura and Ino at the front of the group. After their fourth-round, both of them stopped running.

They fell out of the race after they crossed the line drawn by Mizuki. "So how did it go?" asked Mizuki as he approached Iruka. "Not bad. Sasuke and Kiba are tied to the first place with four rounds. The overall average of the group is three rounds" said Iruka looking at the book.

"I am going to announce the result to the students since, knowing where they are placed and who their competition is they can work on improving," said Iruka. Mizuki nodded his head. As the results were announced, the girls declared that Sasuke is the best, Sasuke and Kiba looked at each other as competition.

Naruto didn't care about the results and looked at the sky. Among the girls, Hinata was the only one who ran three rounds along with Naruto. "We will have a ten-minute break and then move on to taijutsu," said Iruka. Students breathed a sigh of relief.

"As I already mentioned before, the academy taijutsu is a basic taijutsu form and after learning this style you can add whatever style you want. This will help you to ready the muscles in your body for your main taijutsu form and will also improve the overall condition of the body. So please make sure you give your all in mastering this style as it will help you in mastering your preferred style later on. Please form two rows with fifteen people in each and Mizuki will teach you the style " shouted Iruka.

Mizuki was standing in front of them and showed them a stance. "This is the main stance and from here you move to either attack or defense. So this form is very important. I want you to copy what I do. Even if you make mistakes it's fine as Iruka and I will be there to correct it" shouted Mizuki.

Everyone copied what Mizuki did and both the teachers went to each student and started correcting them. Mizuki came to Naruto next. "The leg should be a bit more back and the arms a bit to the side….yes now it's correct," said Mizuki smilingly and walked away.

Naruto looked at the student in the front and side and they had a slightly different form. "I see. He's trying to cripple my form so that I will suffer later on during the advanced stages. Not too shabby Mizuki, but too bad, I have good observational skills. For now, I will go with it" thought Naruto.

He then taught the next few stances and the same thing happened again with Mizuki giving him improper corrections. After half an hour, "that's enough for now. Practice this at home when you have time. Next, we will move on to shuriken and kunai throwing.


	17. Chapter - 17 Clarity

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter – 17 Clarity

"Same as before. First I will show you the form and us teachers will correct it" said Mizuki as he threw the shuriken to the centre at all the seven poles in front of them. All of them were amazed.

"This is what you must aim to achieve before leaving the academy. I will now show you the form" said Mizuki smilingly. All of them copied what he did. Both Iruka and Mizuki checked their forms and as usual, Mizuki was trying to sabotage Naruto's form.

Since Naruto already knows how to throw shuriken and kunai, he didn't mind too much and followed Mizuki's instructions.

"I want everyone to form two vertical throws with fifteen students each. Using the form, we taught you now, take the shuriken from the box nearby and start throwing. After the student has finished throwing, they will bring back the shuriken they have thrown and put it back in the box. Start throwing" shouted Iruka.

The students picked up and started throwing. None was even hitting the wooden post of the target. It was flying all around. When Shikamaru's turn came up, "Sensei, I am too tired so I want to take rest," said Shikamaru in a laid-back manner. "Sure, no problem," said Iruka. Shikamaru went to the nearest tree and sat.

Choji did the same. "This is the best," thought Shikamaru with a small smile and closed his eyes. "Kosuke always told me the Nara clan were lazy but this guy's laziness is off the charts," thought Naruto while standing in the line.

After some time, Naruto and Sasuke were standing in the front. Sasuke threw his shuriken first, one landed near the pole and the other hit the top of the wooden post. "Not bad Sasuke" shouted Iruka. The girls continued to shout his name, not worrying about their performance at all.

"I will use the for Mizuki taught me," thought Naruto and threw the shuriken. The first one landed on the ground between two poles. "Unless you have extremely flexible muscles you can't use this form…well, the next one is for you" thought Naruto as he immediately switched to his usual form and threw his shuriken.

The second one landed right below Mizuki's scrotum. Mizuki became extremely surprised and started sweating. "Just a little bit more towards the top and I would be in the hospital right now. This demon brat" thought Mizuki angrily with his face twitching. "bullseye" celebrated Naruto in his mind.

"Naruto be careful where you throw" shouted Iruka. "Yes Iruka-sensei, sorry Mizuki-sensei" shouted Naruto as he ran towards Mizuki. "What an idiot" "He couldn't even throw it properly" "His skills are pathetic" "He 'doesn't even compare to Sasuke" were the comments made by the students especially the girls.

"Guess I overestimated him a little but he's not worth my time," thought Sasuke as he looked at Naruto. "He's just a weakling, nothing to worry" thought Kiba.

"It's all right Naruto," said Mizuki smilingly. "Are you hurt anywhere sensei?" asked Naruto with a fox-like grin and a low voice. Mizuki for a second was shocked to see Naruto expression, he rubbed his eyes and opened it again.

Naruto disappeared. Mizuki searched and found that he was picking up his other kunai. "It's the same smile and tone. Did I just imagine it or did it really happen" thought Mizuki who was rubbing his hair in frustration.

"That was fun," thought Naruto as he snickered to himself. After everyone got their turn, "okay we will take a ten-minute break and then resume with kunai throwing" shouted Mizuki. Everyone started talking amongst themselves.

Naruto sat underneath another tree. "It will be best to say put during kunai throwing. I don't want him to know that I have been doing it purposely. The trick is to always keep him guessing. Since he's going this far to cripple me, I have to prank him at least once a day. What else can I do?" pondered Naruto.

After the ten-minute break, they started with kunai-throwing. It went smoothly without any problems.

"That's it for today. Practice what we have taught you at home. Class dismissed" shouted Iruka. "good thing I bought my book here before coming to the training ground," said Naruto as he sat on the swing and started reading the book. After Kosuke came and picked him up.

[With Naruto]

Kosuke, Naruto and Kinoto were eating early dinner at home. Then Naruto explained what had happened during school to the amusement of Kosuke and Kinoto. "To torture him like that was fun," said Naruto smilingly.

"I have already told you this before but don't overdo it," said Kosuke seriously. "I know, I know, that's why I will only react when he does something stupid," said Naruto lazily and got up. "Guess I will see you later, Kosuke-san, Kinoto-san," said Naruto as he bowed and stood in the centre of the field.

"Well…Naruto is growing up quick, soon he will be strong enough that he won't even need your help" said Kinoto smilingly as he finished his food and washed up. "Kinoto, I need to talk to you, so leave the cleaning to me for today," said Kosuke seriously as he created a kage bunshin.

Both of them sat on the balcony facing the field. "I know about the cursed seal which is given to all members of the root anbu so that no information is given to the enemy about root or Danzo during interrogation. If the cursed seal user speaks anything incriminating bout Danzo or root their entire body becomes paralysed taking away their ability to speak or move"

"The same thing happens when someone tries to take information by accessing the mind of the user. I told you this information because there is a way to partially break the hold" said Kosuke. Kinoto was shocked.

"When I ask you a question, I will tell you how best to answer. For example, are you a root anbu shinobi. Say yes by knocking on the floor once, and knock twice for a negative answer" said Kosuke. Kinoto hesitantly knocked on the floor once. Nothing happened.

Kinoto is still shocked. "If you are wondering if this is so simple the enemies can you this method to find anything you are wrong. You see this only works when the root anbu wants to talk. I am right to assume that no anbu shinobi will voluntarily talk to the enemy?" asked Kosuke.

Second, not a lot of information can be grasped during this method. Only very few information can be gained and it can only be done when you are in the advanced stages of an investigation and not at it's beginning. So these are these limitations so you can put your mind to rest. I am the only one now who currently knows this information and I will tell the hokage about this later on. There will be only two shinobi knowing about this and it will stay that way" said Kosuke sternly.

Kinoto nodded his head. "Well let's start. First Is Danzo and root aware of the Uchiha problem? Knock once for yes and twice for no" said Kosuke. Kinoto knocked once.

"Is the Danzo taking measures?" asked Kosuke and Kinoto knocked once. "Are the Uchiha in surveillance?" asked Kosuke. Kinoto did the same as before. "How many shinobi are watching them? Knock once for one, two times for two and three for more than two?" asked Kosuke and Kinoto knocked twice.

There was silence for a few seconds, "are they undercover?" asked Kosuke. Kinoto knocked once. "Okay, that's it for today. If I have any more questions, I will ask you later….oh yes there's one more…? trailed Kosuke before being interrupted by Kinoto.

"Regarding Mizuki….from what I heard from Naruto this Mizuki guy is clearly doing something far greater than other people who usually hate Naruto. Do you want me to check on him?" Kinoto.

Kosuke just smiled, "I was about to ask you the same thing. You really care for Naruto, don't you?" and Kinoto nodded his head in reply. "Then please do so, I have a strong feeling against that guy too" replied Kosuke. "Then I will head there now," said Kinoto and vanished.

After a few hours, "hokage-sama, what brings you here today?" asked Kosuke as he stood up. "Just wanted to talk to you about a few things," said the hokage smilingly. "Please wait while I make some tea," said Kosuke as he went inside

After a few minutes he came outside with two cups of tea, "so, how did the meeting go?" asked Kosuke. Hiruzen took a sip of the tea and started explaining.

Kosuke displayed an impassive face during the whole explanation. "The surprising things was that Danzo gave the same idea that you gave before the meeting. So, I want to find out from Kinoto what has been doing regarding the Uchiha clan. Of course, not much can be gained from talking to him since the cursed seal is placed" said Hiruzen as he was looking at Kosuke.

Kosuke smiled widely for which Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "Actually, before you came, we were just talking about that," said Kosuke and started explaining. Hiruzen was shocked to hear the explanation.

"Of course, this has many limitations as well. The names of the people involved, location information and even the name of the mission cannot be obtained. Also, one of the main limitations is that the root shinobi must be willing to talk. So, in that aspect, I think Kosuke is the only exception. But I think this is better than before. What do you think hokage-sama?" asked Kosuke.

"This is really amazing Kosuke. Such a simple method. Why didn't people think of this before?" asked Hiruzen who is still reeling from the shock. "I don't know, maybe they didn't have time or didn't make the effort or maybe the whole façade of the cursed seal, can't be broken, even by expert fuinjutsu masters stopped them from trying," said Kosuke calmly as he was drinking tea.

"You…really something else Kosuke," said Hiruzen smilingly. "Nothing like that. I am just a genin after all" said Kosuke smilingly to which Hiruzen half-smiled.

"So, Danzo has placed two root shinobi as undercover agents," thought Hiruzen as he is drinking his tea. "Hokage-sama, I have used Kinoto to do one more mission regarding one of our lesser-known shinobi. Do you want me to report it. This investigation may or may not yield result" said Kosuke.

"Hmm… there's no need to. I trust you to make the right decision. If you think there's no need for me to know then I will take you on that. Okay, then I will take my leave. You have a mission tomorrow Kosuke. So make appropriate plans" said Hiruzen and vanished.

"I think I know just the person to take care of Naruto," thought Kosuke with a grin on his face.

[Next Day]

Outside the academy, "As I am going on a mission today, Shisui is going to take care of you. You remember Shisui don't you?" asked Kosuke.

Naruto thought for a few seconds, "Yeah the nice Uchiha guy" said Naruto. "Yes, I have already spoken to him and he's really happy. So, you don't need to worry. After school I want you to walk outside the academy and Shisui will pick you up from there and the reason for that is" said Kosuke before being interrupted by Naruto.

"Yeah, I know nobody wants the Kyuubi brat to be seen with an Uchiha," said Naruto dejectedly. "In this case, you are half correct. You see nobody an Uchiha to be seen with you, especially Shisui since he's on an important mission right now. It will cause a lot of problems for him and will raise a lot of eyebrows for him and other people" said Kosuke seriously.

Naruto didn't say anything. "Fine, I will do what you say. Be careful" said Naruto and hugged him tightly. Kosuke hugged back with a smile, "you know something after I adopted you, all my mission's rank was B-rank and below. That's what I told hokage also. So you don't need to worry"

Naruto nodded his head and ran into the school. Kosuke vanished in a puff of smoke.

[With Shisui]

"Itachi, we have to talk can you spare some time?" asked Shisui who was standing near the entrance of the Uchiha clan compound. "I just now finished my mission so we can talk," said Itachi smilingly. "Good," said Shisui and vanished. Immediately Itachi also vanished.

Shisui arrived first on the cliff and after half a minute, Itachi arrived panting. "the prodigy of the Uchiha is clan is still struggling to keep up with me" said Shisui in a mock smile. "I don't know why they call me a prodigy when they have you in the clan," said Itachi looking up after catching his breath.

"I assume you know what is happening in the Uchiha clan?" asked Shisui sternly. "If you are talking about the distrust between the village and the Uchiha clan then yes I know," said Itachi. "What do you think of the reaction of the clan?" asked Shisui.

"I feel they are starting to go overboard and they should be calmer in dealing with this situation" answered Itachi. "Then who do you think is at fault here?" asked Shisui.

After a few seconds, "Both the village for not trusting the Uchiha more and the clan for overreacting, so I think they both are at fault here" replied Itachi. Shisui half-smiled at the answer.

"My views were exactly the same until I was proven wrong by somebody" and Itachi was surprised to hear this statement. "I assume you heard of Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Shisui and Itachi nodded his head.

"Good then let me explain," said Shisui and started explaining. Hearing his explanation Itachi became shocked. He didn't speak after hearing Shisui's explanation. "I know it's a lot to take in so give me your views after a few days," said Shisui and vanished. Itachi didn't say anything and remained standing.

[Near Takigakure]

A man was sitting at a bar with a glass in his hand. He was a shirtless tall, tan-skinned man with long dark brown hair. His eyes have green irides, no pupil and red sclerae. He has a muscular build, sweatband covering his forehead and a black coloured mask covering his lower face. His upper body consists of lots of stitches and wore dark green ruffed up pants and black shinobi sandals.

"It took some time but finally the preparations are complete Kakuzu," said the man who came and sat near him. A bald man with black eyes and a black beard and black eyebrows who has a big scar above his right eyebrow and wearing a light grey cloak with black buttons.

"Well, you took your time Zangei, I can say that," said Kakuzu impassively. "I have inserted my men in all the bounty stations in the entire elemental nations including the smaller villages. For me to find reliable men and to do the job secretly on top of that and make sure to train the people whom I have employed to communicate in a secret manner takes a lot of hard work. Of course, it's going to take some time" said Zangei in a vexing manner.

"Sorry. I know the effort and the pain you took to complete this task. It's very commendable. So for your pain" said Kakuzu as he took a cover from inside and slide it near Zangei. He immediately took it, looked inside and started drooling.

"I assume, everything's working according to the plan?" asked Kakuzu. "That's right, as there are men in every bounty station all around the elemental nations, we can collect our bounties in any elemental nations. Not one of my men know about you, so even if they get captured it won't come to you. In fact, I have set it up in such a way that they can't backtrack it to me too" said Zangei still drooling at the money.

"Good, I can beat most of the shinobi currently present but it's still better to be safe," said Kakuzu and started drinking. "If that is all then I will be taking my leave. If you want my help, I will be glad to be of service, for a fee of course" said Zangei as he got up. "Okay," said Kakuzu.

"One more thing, do you know where I can find the nearest brothel," asked Zangei with lust in his eyes. "I think I saw one at the end of the town," said Kakuzu. "Thanks," said Zangei and left the bar. "That guy never changes," said Kakuzu with a sigh.

[With Naruto]

Naruto is walking outside as the classes were over. Then suddenly Shisui appeared in front of him, "let's go Naruto" said Shisui, carried him and again vanished. Within a few minutes, they were in front of the house.

"That was so fast Shisui-san," said Naruto looking at Shisui in awe. "Even you can do that when you grow up" replied Shisui with a slight blush on his face. Both of them went inside. "You want some tea?" asked Naruto as he went inside. "Nope I am good," said Shisui.

"So what do you usually do at this time?" asked Shisui as he stands on the field. "Usually I practise my kunai and shuriken throwing, then practice my taijutsu, practising my fuinjutsu. I used to do reading and writing but I finish it at school since I have lots of free time" said Naruto lazily. Naruto started to practice the taijutsu katas.

Shisui looked at Naruto and remembered yesterday's conversation with Kosuke.

**[Flashback]**

**Kosuke is standing outside the dango shop when Shisui appeared suddenly in front of him which startled Kosuke. "Only you can use the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) without the smoke and still make it as effective," said Kosuke smilingly.**

"**Thank you, now what can I do for you Kosuke-san?" asked Shisui. "You see I am going on a mission tomorrow so maybe for the next two days, I need someone to look after Naruto. So I thought you would like to do it" said Naruto smilingly.**

"**I don't mind doing it but…." hesitated Shisui. "I know why you are hesitating, it's about the Uchiha situation right now and you are wondering how your clan members and the others important people would see you hanging around with Naruto is that it," asked Kosuke smilingly.**

**Shisui nodded his head. "No problem with that. You are not known as the Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui the teleporter) for nothing. After Naruto finishes the academy he will walk out and after a few seconds, use your Shunshin no Jutsu, grab him and come to the house quickly. No one would see you that way. Also, I just need you to be there with Naruto till before 8 pm. After that, he will stay in with the toads and you can leave" said Kosuke.**

"**Okay that might work and the timing is not bad…but toads?" asked Shisui. "Naruto is the student of the Gama Sennin Jiraiya so during the mornings he's here and during the evenings he spends time with the toads," said Kosuke looking inside the shop.**

"**That's amazing. He's a student of a Sannin. So what does he do there?" asked Shisui excitedly with stars in his eyes. **

"**He learns the toad style taijutsu from them, then Jiraiya teaches him fuinjutsu and I teach him reading, writing, kunai and shuriken throwing. That is the schedule for this year. He practices what they teach him here and vice versa" said Kosuke looking inside the shop. "If he's going before dinner what is his dinner?" asked Shisui. **

"**The toads are making him ramen today and yesterday there were asking me for the recipe. I hope Naruto doesn't get sick" said Kosuke looking at Shisui and then inside the shop again.**

"**That's really something. But isn't it overkill for a five-year-old? I mean all he does the whole day is training" said Shisui anxiously. "For your information, he does go out to meet other people at least once a week I make sure of that and also he is not any five-year-old. He has a great burden inside him and he has to constantly fight threats both outside and inside the village. We won't always be there to protect him" said Kosuke raising his voice slightly. **

**Shisui didn't say anything and looked at the sky. "He's right for Naruto survival itself is going to be a struggle for him"**

**He looked at Kosuke again and opened his mouth to ask a question when he saw Kosuke looking inside the shop again. "Ummm….Kosuke-san what are you doing?" asked Shisui. " This place is really good so I am looking inside to see whether there is a table for two. You are eating here right?" asked Kosuke.**

"**Yes Kosuke-san, I am," said Shisui smilingly. "Good, hey look at that, there is a table free for us. Let's go inside" said Kosuke and immediately went inside followed by Shisui.**

**[Flashback Over]**

"Since you are a prodigy, you don't need to need to listen to the teacher's lessons since you already know it and the teachers don't bother you because of that and the other students don't bother you because they practice on their own in order to compete with you is that correct?" asked Shisui excitedly.

"Huuuuh?" asked Naruto impassively. "First I am not a prodigy, second the teachers…exception of Iruka-sensei because he sometimes asks me questions….don't care whether I listen or not because they consider me as the Kyuubi and finally the students don't even talk to me since their parents told them not to. Your analysis is way off the mark" said Naruto lazily as he picked up the dummy kunai and shuriken.

Shisui looked at Naruto in shock. "Then you don't have any friends?" and Naruto walked near him. "Actually, I have one," said Naruto impassively.

"Just now you said…" trailed Shisui. "I said none in my class. I have a friend called Lee who is a year above me" said Naruto as he started practising. "Oh good," said Shisui happily.

"Is there a guy called Sasuke Uchiha in your class? He is my friends' brother. So, how is he?" asked Shisui. After throwing a shuriken, Uh….How would you describe the majority of your clan members?" asked Naruto.

"They are narcissistic, prideful about the clan and its abilities and unless they are beaten down hard, they never learn," said Shisui. "Yup that is exactly how you describe Sasuke," said Naruto with a half-smile. Shisui became dejected after hearing that statement.

"I thought Itachi's brother would be different but…" sighed Shisui. "Itachi?" asked Naruto. "Yes, he is Sasuke's brother and is a prodigy of our clan. I like him since he also has the same views as me" said Shisui smilingly. Naruto didn't react and continued his training.

"Wow…all the kunai and shuriken are on target. Nicely done" said Shisui smilingly. Naruto bowed and walked to him. "I was wondering…why did you cry yesterday?" asked Naruto. Shisui was surprised by the question.

"I get that you feel bad this happened to me and your clan members were also responsible for it, but why there is a need to cry?" asked Naruto. Shisui looked grief-stricken and sat on the ground.

"You see when Kosuke-san was giving his reasoning I remembered something from my past. After I graduated, I was placed in a genin team with my best friend. During one of our missions, my best friend got killed. My friend and I were fighting enemies separately and he had called for my help"

"As my enemy was retreating, I thought of killing him first and helping my friend later. I did kill my enemy but I was too late in saving my friend. If I had gone there before, my friend would be alive today. When Kosuke-san told me about the pride of the Uchiha clan I suddenly remembered. It was the pride of being an Uchiha that led me to the loss of my friend. It was that pride that got my friend killed and it is now the same pride that is causing so many problems for the Uchiha today" said Shisui crestfallen.

"When I see others playing with their siblings I kinda get emotional since I always wanted one and coupled with the fact that imagining what you must have gone through to survive led me to such a reaction I guess," said Shisui who was still dejected. There was pin-drop silence for the next few seconds.

"Don't worry Shisui nii-san I am there for you" said Naruto smilingly. Shisui looked at him in surprise. "What did you just" and Naruto came forward and put his hand on Shisui's shoulder.

"I am your brother Shisui nii-san and if you ever feel lonely you are always welcome here," said Naruto grinning widely with his hand on the back of his head.

Shisui immediately hugged him, "thank you….brother" and started crying. Naruto hugged him back.

[Somewhere near Yugakure]

"Are you interested in joining the way of the Jashin?" asked a man who had medium length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He wore no shirt with bandages wrapped around his stomach. He also wore maroon pants with long blacked shinobi sandals.

"Jashin, what is that?" asked the old man who was blocked in his way. "You can kill people and you won't be punished and in fact it just please Jashin-sama even more if you keep on killing. Also if you do what I tell you and if you can gain the favour of Jashin-sama to you can even become immortal just like me.

"I see" replied the man. "what do you think? Isn't that a wonderful teaching? Are you interested in joining?" asked the man who was still standing in his way. "See I am already old so I have no intention of joining your cult. I suggest you move away from this Jashin-sama of yours. He is corrupting you in killing others for no reason at all. I suggest you abandon him and to live a better life" said the old man as he walked away.

After a few minutes, the man was dead and hung near a tree branch. "I don't like it when anyone insults Jashin-sama. I hope this kill was really enjoyed by Jashin-sama" said the man as he walked away.

"We have seen your power and this Jashin interest us, so would you mind letting us join your cult?" asked a man who was standing on top of a tree with three others. The one who spoke had spiky long hair, small dark eyes and a goatee. He is wearing a dark blue jacket, sandals and a bandanna.

"Who are you?" asked the man smilingly. "My name is Suien and these are my comrades Hisame, Kirisame and Murasame," said Suien smilingly as all three of them came down as their names were called.

"We are impressed by the way of the Jashin," said Hisame, a medium height kunoichi with fair skin, short light brown unkempt hair and pupil-less eyes. She wore a light blue shirt which covered up to her stomach, navy blue pants and sandals. She wore her shuriken holder on her right leg.

"We would like to join your cult," said Kirisame. He is of medium height, fair-skinned, wearing a black hat like forehead protector with Amegakure symbol on the front of it tied to the back of his head, black skin-tight clothing covering his mouth and nose and also a white shirt over his suit, black pants and sandals.

"If it is successful for us, we will propagate it to others as well," said Murasame. He is a muscular looking man with light blue hair wearing a black sleeveless shirt, grey pants and ninja sandals and brown coloured arm warmers, black pants with sandals.

"I see…that's nice. You are all from Amegakure. Isn't that the lawless land where all the missing-nin, ex-shinobi and criminal from all the villages gather?" asked the man while rubbing his chin.

"That's the same place. Since we got bored with that place and with our aim to be higher in both abilities and positions we left the place and started roaming around till we met you. May we know the name of our leader?" asked Suien with a small smile

"Leader?" asked the man. "That's right, since you better than all of us when it comes to abilities and you are also the one who is going to introduce us to the ways of Jashin, so naturally you will be our leader," said Suien still smiling.

"That's very nice. My name is Hidan" said the man smilingly.

[With Shisui]

"So Shisui nii-san, I will see you tomorrow," said Naruto smilingly and vanished. He used Shunshin no Jutsu and appeared in front of the clan compound. Itachi was standing outside.

"So Itachi why are you standing outside?" asked Shisui as he is walking towards him. "I was waiting for you Shisui-san. What we talked during the morning. After thinking long and hard I understood that I was wrong. You made me find the error in my thinking. For that I thank you and if you want my help regarding the clan problem please let me know" said Itachi.

Shisui smiled, "Okay I will let you know" and walked past him. "Did something happen today Shisui-san?" asked Itachi. "Why do you ask that?" asked Shisui surprised by the question. "For some reason, you seem to be happier today than usual so I was wondering" asked Itachi. "Maybe….maybe not. Goodnight Itachi" said Shisui and walked further inside.

"I have managed to succeed in changing one person, so let's see if everyone can be changed the same way," thought Shisui as he opened the door and went inside to his house.


End file.
